For Her
by Snowsin
Summary: After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He returns to find Sakura lost and the rest of the village hates him. How will he regain the trust of the village and his friends? SasuSaku
1. Prologue: Descisions

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I am currenlty downloading it :P

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 1-Descisions:

_Sasuke:_

Sasuke was sprawled out over his bed after a tough day of training. He had received many bruises and cuts from his spar with Kabuto. His injuries were decreasing each day as he was getting stronger from the intense training Orochimaru set for him.

Staring at the roof the young Uchicha was deep in thought, like always. The room was pourly maintained with dust everywhere. The only pieces of furniture were the bunk bed and a small chair in the corner. Lately Sasuke had found himself thinking about all the events that happened in Konoha, before his departure.

He often wondered what would have happened if he did not leave or if he let Sakura come with him to sound. Sasuke rolled under the torn blanket trying to shake these thoughts from his mind. The only sound heard was insects and other night life as Sasuke tried to sleep. Normally he would get a few hours before a nightmare would wake him up.

"_Sasuke-kun..."._

"_Hn"_

"_Sasuke-kun behind you.."._

"_Foolish little brother, can't even protect your girl friend?"_

"_Shut up you bastard"_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Put her down Itachi"_

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

Sasuke woke up panting. His sheets were drenched in sweat. He groaned remembering that every morning he would have to wash his sheets because of this repeating dream. This time it was different though, he could almost see the girl in the dream. Sasuke recognised the voice but could not recall a name. He cursed for forgetting such a name and went back to sleep.

_Mean While in Konoha..._

The streets of Konoha were light up brightly by the florescent lamps. The sidewalks were busy this night as many leaf villagers walked about browsing the stalls setup on the road verge. Teenagers roomed the stalls locking for good bargains on weapons, clothes and accessories. Late night shopping was one of the leaf village's main attractions.

Everyone was outside except one pink haired ninja. Sakura was sitting upon her bed looking at the old team seven photograph. She looked at all the faces but payed special attention to the young Uchicha avenger.

_I thought I got over Sasuke-kun..._

_**Well obiviously you have not screamed inner Sakura.**_

_Will he ever return...?_

_**What does your heart tell you Sakura, believe what your **_

_**Heart tells you not your head replied inner Sakura.**_

Tears began to form in her emerald eyes as she replayed all the moments she found special to her. Most of them involved Sasuke but she liked it that way. Knowing she could not hold her tears back any longer she let them freely flow. Sakura grabbed her pink pillow and hugged it for comfort.

Sakura then remembered how Orochimaru first gave Sasuke the curse seal. She sobbed even more when she remebered how useless and weak she was then. After years of training with Tsunade she vowed to kill Orochimaru after all he did to Sasuke. Sakura used that promise to train that little bit extra. "I will kill you fucking snake bastard" she whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

_Will she ever stop crying for him...?_

_Will Sasuke ever realise how strong love can be?_

Kakashi let these thoughts run through his mind as he watched his student cry into her pillow. Kakashi always watched over Sakura as if she was his daughter. If anything happened to her or Naruto now he vowed not train another student. When Sasuke left Kakashi felt like he failed his student. He always watched over Sakura at this time of night. It is when she is most vulnerable...

A loud thump was heard against the door. Sasuke did not get up though. Another thump was heard but this time louder than the last.

"Shut Up" yelled Sasuke.

"Orochimaru wants to see your spar today so wake up Sasuke" replied Kabuto.

Sasuke groaned as he got up and headed to the bathrooms.

After a cold shower he changed into his same clothes and headed to the training grounds.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to see the progress you have made" hissed Orochimaru.

Sasuke flinched at hearing the Kun added to his name again.

"You do realise this time I am not holding back this time"

Kabuto shivered. He recalled all the lessons he had with Sasuke. _He's bluffing..._

"Are you ready Kabuto?"

Kabuto just pushed his glasses up and smirked while twirling a kunai in his free hand.

_I'm going to enjoy this fight... Sasuke-kun hasn't changed one bit... _

Orochimaru's thoughts were cut short when he heard metal clash against each other.

Kabuto was taken by surprise and found his fore head protector had a deep gash down the middle. Cursing for being careless, he searched the battle ground for any signs of Sasuke. He heard a sudden noise behind him and quickly flung the kunai in that direction. Sasuke smirked as he caught it.

"You honestly are weak"

Kabuto then cut a rope with his hand as a log fell from the tree above the raven haired ninja. Sasuke just smirked and kicked the log breaking in half. The broken log fell on the floor with a thud. Sasuke then searched the ground for Kabuto. _He fell for it..._ Kabuto leapt from the tree with a fist full of chakra. Sasuke was quicker than he thought. He grabbed Kabuto's fist and pulled it hard so he fell onto the floor. Sasuke then shoved it behind Kabuto's back.

Screams of pain were heard as Sasuke pushed a little harder each time Kabuto refused to give up.

Orochimaru heard this and laughed.

"Well done Sasuke-kun, that is enough for today" he said as he walked into the building.

Sasuke got off a crying Kabuto and smirked. Kabuto just turned around and headed to a medic nin.

Sasuke then headed back to his room. While heading up stairs he heard talking. He followed the noise and found it lead to a door. He quietly placed and ear to the door and listened.

"Yess, he has grown quite nicely" one voice said.

"Look what he did to my arm" Kabuto replied.

"Kabuto, we must prepare for the ceremony" spoke the Orochimaru.

After his those words Sasuke ran off to his room. _That bastard... Sakura was right he wants my body..._ Sasuke thoughts raced through his mind as he packed his things into the small black back pack. During this one thought hit him... _They might not even let me in after what I did... What should I do to get them to trust me again...? _

He stopped packing and remembered that Orochimaru was one of leaf villages most wanted criminals. If Sasuke killed him... He might be accepted again... 'If' he could kill him...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter . . Please Review!! I need it to improve my writing. Please give me some ideas for the next few chapters. Thanks!

Sasuke ang3l

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Fear

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I am currently downloading it :P

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 2-Fear:

After considering how strong he is and how much he has improved he decided he had nothing to lose. _He is slower than me... _Sasuke desperately tried to recall all Orochimaru's weaknesses during the few spars they had together.

His thoughts were cut short when Kabuto entered his room.

"Planning on going somewhere?"

Sasuke's turned to face the intruder. Kabuto's eyes were on the small back pack. He noticed a small picture of a certain pink haired ninja. Kabuto laughed inwardly. _The avenger has a weakness... Just as Orochimaru predicted..._ A hand then grabbed the bag and threw out onto the top bunk.

"None of your business Kabuto" replied the raven haired teenager.

Sasuke coated each word with poison as it came out his mouth. He reached for his kunai pouch and picked out three. Keeping his hand in the pouch so that his enemy would not see his movements.

"Orochiamru sent me hear to bring you to him" smirked the man with glasses.

"Fuck off, I'm not going anywhere" yelled the teen.

"If you don't come, I am going to have to force you"

Sasuke then settled himself in a battle stance and beckoned Kabuto. Sasuke remembered his earlier duel with the enemy. He seemed to be slow but Sasuke was in an enclosed room. There was not much room for dodging or manoeuvring. Cursing he searched for an opening to the outside. Seeing the window open he leapt through the window with ease and fell softly on the damp grass. Kabuto followed closely not wanting to make his master mad.

"Lets begin this" roared Kabuto as he formed hand seals.

Sasuke activated his third level Sharingan and charged at Kabuto. Kabuto finished his hand seals which happened to be the replication technique. Sasuke punched a small log, the log suddenly lit on fire due to the sheer force Sasuke used. Muttering under his breath Kabuto studied his opponent carefully. Cursing at the fact Sasuke seemed to have all areas of his body covered. Kabuto analysed the situation carefully while Sasuke regained his chakra by meditating. Sasuke tuned into his surroundings, hearing the slightest movement would be easy for him now. Kabuto being smart realised this and kept his movements slow.

Sasuke wasn't taking any chances. Any movement he heard, he would launch a barrage of kunai at the sound only to find out it was an insect or frog. A barrage flung past Kabuto's head which hit an owl causing it to fall from the tree. Kabuto began to panic and swiftly pulled out some weapons of his own. This slight movement set of Sasuke's trap. Shuriken and kunai flew at Kabuto.

_Hmm not bad Sasuke... _Kabuto made an attempt to jump but couldn't. _What did he do to my body...?_ Kabuto looked down to see his body bound the tree with chakra strings. He chuckled slightly then began to laugh even more when a kunai hit him. Finally with all the stars were stuck in the branch or him, Kabuto whispered to Sasuke.

"You are strong Sasuke" he paused and coughed up some blood. The blood splattered over the young Uchicha. His face seemed unchanged as Kabuto spoke his last words. Sasuke was unphased by the blood stains all over the front of his tee shirt.

"Sasuke if you do manage to kill Orchimaru" another pause as he spat out more blood. "You do realise you will make yourself a target to all sound nin?"

Sasuke just smirked at the scene in front of him. His then pulled out the kunai's from Kabuto's body and tree trunk. He pocketed all the weapons but before leaving turned to his enemy.

"Where does he sleep?" asked the raven haired nin.

Kabuto then gave Sasuke specific instructions on how to find Orochimaru. After this, Sasuke slit Kabuto's throat as he headed inside for his 'ceremony'.

All the sound nin moved aside seeing the young Uchicha heading their way. The hall was split just to lead the avenger to his master. Sasuke kept his head down as he focused on how he would conserve his chakra for this long fight. He always used his chakra in large chunks not bothering about how long the battle could be.

When the teen reached the door the sound nin opened it to reveal a huge room.

The room was glowing green from the flames that were light in the centre of the room. Ancient marks were etched onto the floor with chalk which created a circle around the green flames. Sound nin watched as Sasuke walked over to his tutor. The green flames rose higher when Sasuke approached making him feel uneasy.

Orochimaru was eyeing Sasuke hungrily. _That will be mine after all these years of training him, it's finally mine..._ His train of thoughts were cut short when he realised the blood on the Uchicha's top.

Sasuke noted this and smirked. The sound nin in the room were all watching.

"That is Kabuto's blood isn't it?" hissed the snake. His forked tongue slipped out of his mouth and tasted the air confirming his guess. Sasuke just kept smirking while Orochimaru's faded from his pale features. The sound nin then began whispering to one another. "_Kabuto was our strongest ninja..." "How? a mere child beat him..." "That's why he wants his body..."_

Sasuke's smirked faded from his handsome features as he heard the last comment. He turned to see his tutor finish the marks on the floor. Throwing the chalk into the flames he cut his finger slightly and let the blood drip onto the stained kunai. The snake then chucked it into the flames as well.

"Well Sasuke-kun you're going to be mine soon, any last words"

Sasuke then just laughed.

"Actually a few words come to mind master" he replied.

Forming hand seals the young Uchicha yelled "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu"

The flames surrounded Sasuke and quickly engulfed him in a bed of flame. The only thing visible was his Sharingan eyes glaring at the snake before him.

Orochimaru couldn't help but notice that the flames surrounding him were black.

"Sasuke-kun, why are your flames black?"

"It's because I never hated someone as much as I hate you right now"

"What about your brother?"

"His flames will be jet black"

With these last words Sasuke released the dragon which killed every Sound nin in the room besides his tutor. Orochimaru stood their laughing madly as his forked tongue flicked about. Sasuke just watched as Orochimaru rolled on the floor laughing.

"You know Sasuke-kun, I have never tasted this much blood in my life" said the Sannin.

"Sasuke-kun you are a born killer, perfect for me"

Sasuke just let his anger rise as he rushed towards his tutor. Jumping in the air he punched down hard using most of his remaining chakra.

Orochiamru just blocked the punch. _Oww, when did this kid get so strong...?_

The Sannin held his firm face as his insides were almost on the verge of cracking.

Sasuke fell for the trick. The raven haired nin was horrified to see that someone could escape and attack like that with only a scratch. Cursing under his breath for using to much chakra.

"Sasuke-kun, you are weak" these words stung Sasuke.

It ripped his soul apart to hear the same words repeated to him by two different enemies.

Gathering his remaining chakra into his feet, Sasuke sprinted out into the hall way running into the forest. The image of the Sannin's eyes flashed through his minds as he raced for his life.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched his student flee for his life.

"I will let fear lead him for now" hissed the snake as he nursed his wounds.

_Konoha.._

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled over to his table. After a good hour Naruto was ready for the intense training that Kakashi-sensei had planned for them each. He raced along the street to the bridge were team seven used to meet.

As Naruto neared the bridge he heard crying. He slowed down to a walk as he headed over to the person. He instantly recognised it as Sakura his team mate.

_She has grown so much stronger for him and yet she still cries..._

Naruto's thoughts were cut short when a black haired nin walked over to them. The ninja nodded at Naruto and looked down to see the broken form of Haruno Sakura. It angered the hell out off him knowing that she is crying for some heartless bastard in the village of sound. Sai had been bottling up his anger and today he would explode.

"Sakura you should stop crying"

Naruto glared at Sai telling him that this was one of those topics you don't want to touch. Sai didn't care though so he continued.

"Sakura you whore Stop Crying"

"Shut Up Sai" Warned Naruto.

"Stop crying over some heartless jerk who you think deserves your love because guess what, he doesn't"

Naruto felt Sakura shudder from her anger. Sakura whispered to Naruto...

_Naruto hide before I beat the shit out off this guy..._

Naruto ran up a tree and watched the battle field bellow.

"You stupid girl don't you get it? Do you know what you could be doing now? You 'could have' a boyfriend, you 'could have' a life, you 'would not' be the emo I see before me"

Sai only then noticed that Naruto was up a tree watching what was about to unfold. Sakura looked up at Sai. She grabbed his collar and shoved him against a slab of flat rock. She then took four kunai from her pouch and stuck Sai against the rock wall. Sakura then began to punch Sai hard in the gut, each blow harder than the last. This continued until she finally broke the wall down.

"Don't you ever talk about 'my' Sasuke-kun like that again or else..." she said coldly.

Naruto who was laughing his head off failed to notice Sakura head over to her favourite spot since Sasuke left. She knew the way well. After reaching the lake she sat down and dipped her toes in the sand. She lay back and watched the clouds pass by...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N:Hope you are liking it so far? Please review :D

Please also tell me if im making my chapters to short. I have been comparing it to

some of my fav fanfics but the seems to have about 300 words more than me.

I really tried to make this chapter long but at the same time not to drag it for long.

Well Thanks

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. The Kill

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina

A/N: I don't own Naruto. I am currenlty downloading it :P

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3-The Kill:

Sasuke continued running until it nearly cost him his life because of to much chakra use. The teen stopped at a cave and began to sleep. Just then his stomach growled. Sasuke hardly ate anything during the last 24 hours. He searched the area for any signs of life. A small lake was near by so he went fishing with his bare hands. He only managed to catch three rather big fish. He gutted the fish and removed their scales with a kunai.

Sasuke then went back to the cave and lit a small fire to cook the food. After the fish was placed on the heated rocks, Sasuke stood at the entrance of the cave watching his surroundings for any sign of Orochimaru. A small smell was coming from the fish, Sasuke walked over to the fire and ate the three fish quietly.

After finishing his meal Sasuke took a nap. He entered a dream like state so he could still monitor his surroundings...

_Sound _

Orochimaru wrapped his arm in bandages then headed for his office. He brought a book and a katana. "To transfer bodies the occupant's soul must be destroyed" The Sannin laughed at this and sheathed his katana. He dressed him self in blood red robes and headed out to find his ex student.

Orochimaru then formed some hand seals a summoned a huge snake.

"Yess masterr?" asked the snake.

"By the end of today someone will be dead" replied the Sannin.

"Letss hope its not you" hissed the beast jokingly.

Orochimaru jumped on the snakes head and told the snake to follow any signs of life in the east sector of the forest. The beast wrapped it self around a tree and headed towards the section of forest he was told to. "If you sense a weak Chakra tell me" commanded the Sannin.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke was suddenly woken by rumbling. He then masked his chakra and went deeper into the cave. He could hear the hisses of a giant snake. _How the hell did he find me...?_

The rumbling grew louder and louder after each minute until Sasuke had to cover his ears to prevent his ear drums from breaking. Suddenly the cave was dark black as the belly on the giant snake began to roll over the entrance. Sasuke pulled out a two kunai. He stabbed them in the belly of the beast and continued to slice as its tender belly. Orochimaru fell to the forest floor as the summoned snake disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"So Sasuke-kun, you are not that weak after all" hissed the snake.

"I never was weak you idiot" replied the teen.

Sasuke's chakra was still recovering but it was all Sasuke needed for what he was planning. Suddenly Sasuke laughed noticing that the Sannin had changed into the red robes. _I just need that little bit more... _Sasuke was stalling hoping that Orochimaru wouldn't guess this.

"Sasuke-kun, how does it feel to run away in fear?" laughed the snake.

Sasuke just held a firm face as he readied himself for combat. His enemy drew a katana and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the blow and countered by throwing Shuriken and Kunai at his target. The Sannin caught three and let the rest hit the surronding trees. The Uchicha then formed hand seals but hid in a tree. Orochimaru searched the battle ground for Sasuke. A huge fireball then came hurtling from the tree tops. It scorched the Sannins side as he dodged the attack. Cursing Orochimaru sent snakes into the tree.

"Sasuke-kun, you can't hide from me"

Orochimaru felt a sudden burst of heat as all the snakes he sent had their heads scorched off. Angry, The Sasnnin jumped into the tree only to find another fire ball coming his way. This time he was surrounded by dry, dead leaves that would light easily. Thinking quickly he performed hand seals to escape the trap. He used the replication technique to escape but only just.

"Sasuke-kun tell me, What is the secret to your strength?"

"Something you would never even think off bastard"

"That's no way to talk young man" hissed the snake.

Sasuke jumped into the open air as Orochimaru watched carefully. Sasuke just kept going higher and higher. When he was satisfied at how high he was he began forming new hand seals...

_Sakura_

Sakura yawned and woke up. Rubbing her drowsy eyes she realised she fell asleep in the forest. Seeing a berry tree of in the distance she got up and brushed her self down. Using her hand as a comb she tried to comb her hair but with little success. After grabbing a hand full of berries she sat down and ate until she was content.

After eating she decided to bathe. She looked around the forest for a waterfall. After an hour searching she found one.

_Kakashi_

Kakashi had left since he knew Sakura would need privacy. He also left because perving on Sakura would have been nice but he couldn't betray her trust. Kakashi jumped through the trees racing to the team seven meeting place. Kakashi was always late but this time his excuse was good.

_Sakura_

Sakura stripped down and placed her clothes on a branch. After this she dived into the cold water. At first she wanted to get out but soon after the suns heat warmed the water. The poured the water onto her hair and scrubbed soflty. After this she washed the rest of her body down. Sakura got out and put her dry clothes back on. She then sat back down and let the sun dry her off.

"I hope no one saw that..." she whispered as she headed back to Konoha.

She travelled to a place before returning. It was a huge rock which see could see the whole forest from. She sat down and looked at each part of the forest until she noticed smoke coming from the eastern sector. She got up and ran through trees to another big rock like this one. When she reached this one she looked over again but time she saw a giant snake.

"Orochimaru" she hissed.

Her anger building up inside her as she ran full speed to the direction of the snake. Once she could sense another chakra she masked her own and continued running. _Why would he suddenly show up like that...? Using a giant snake...? Is Sasuke-kun alright...?_

As soon as she could see the giant snake, she ran up a tree and hid there. Watching the battle between Orochimaru and an unknown person.

"Sasuke-kun, your hand seals are taking a while" hissed The Sannin.

Sakura flinched. _Sasuke-kun... _Inner Sakura jumped for joy but all her happiness faded when she realised Sasuke's chakra was dangerously low. She then looked over to see Sasuke performing a hand seal. _He could kill himself..._ Sasuke then finished his hand seals and yelled.

"Dragon Fist Combo"

Orochimaru and Sakura were shocked to see a Dragon behind Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked as the dragon roared while breathing fire. Orochimaru had never seen such a technique before. Stunned at how powerful and 18 year old boy could be.

"Well Sasuke-kun your dragon looks strong" laughed the Sannin.

"Let's see then"

Sasuke's dragon turned to face Orochimaru. He looked onto his target. With one quick swipe of its claw the giant snake was dead. The Sannin now was locked into place by chakra strings. _This is the way he must have beat Kabuto... This is going to hurt... _Sasuke then punched down hard his fist collided with the Sannins face. The dragon now looked like it was biting the Orochimaru. With one more punch Sasuke commanded the dragon to hit the sannin head on. The dragon now seemed to surround Sasuke.

Sasuke completely disappeared and is his place was a dragon with third level Sharingan eyes. Sakura gasped seeing that Sasuke was gone. Orochimaru on the other hand was sweating and panicking. The dragon then roared and charged straight through Orochimaru. After making contact Sasuke rolled along the floor until he hit a tree. Orochimaru then fell backwards screaming.

Sakura seeing Sasuke in pain ran over to the tree he was leaning on.

"Sasuke-kun" she yelled running over to the injured Uchicha. Tears rolling freely flowing.

Sasuke recognised the voice instantly. He looked up to see a pink haired ninja running his way.

"Sakura..." he said faintly.

She just ran up to Sasuke and pulled him into an embrace. Surprisingly Sasuke returned it. Sakura turned her face to hide the blush now spreading across her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun" she said between sobs.

"So have I" replied the avenger.

_Did he seriously just say that...? He missed me to...?_

"Sasuke-kun let me heal you ok?"

"Hn"

Sakura giggled slightly hearing Sasuke return to his old habits. Sakura's hand glowed green as she healed Sasukes wounds to the best of her ability. A little tired she leaned on the tree and yawned.

"Thank You"

"You're Welcome"

Sakua turned to face the screaming Orochimaru. She walked over to him and slit his throat. When she did this a puff was heard as and white smoke surrounded her. Shocked to find out that's was only a copy she ran to Sasuke's side.

Laughing echoed through the forest. It grew louder and louder until the real Sannin appeared before them. Sasuke was cursing like mad while struggling to stand. Sakura just watched clearly stunned at how a copy could stand that much damage. Sakura then helped Sasuke to his feet and settled into a battle stance.

"Sasuke-kun and his girlfriend" laughed the snake.

"Shut up you fucking chicken" roared Sasuke.

"Chicken? I was merely admiring your abilities"

"Really?"

Orochimaru just disappereared and popped up behind Sasuke. He then punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke toppled over and held his stomach. Sakura sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

"I'm out of chakra Sakura" whispered the raven haired nin.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke. Her emerald eyes wide with horror. Her Tears were falling on the floor wetting a patch of dirt.

"Don't leave me Sasuke-kun, not again"

"I won't I just need time to recover, please Sakura don't cry you will make me weak" he said while whipping her tears with his blood stained hand.

Hearing this Sakura stood up and faced the Snake before her.

Orochimaru laughed at the scene before him.

"Young Love" he hissed.

"That's was for killing Kabuto Sasuke-kun"

The Sannin took out a kunai and threw at Sasuke. Sakure caught it with ease and chucked it into the ground.

"Not while I'm still breathing" Sakura whispered.

The Sannin then beckoned Sakura. Sakura picked up the kunai and charged at her enemy. The snake pulled out his katana and blocked the blow. He laughed even more when Sakura kept throwing attacks which he blocked with ease.

"You fell for it"

Orochimaru desperately looked around to see what she was talking about. While he was looking around Sakura punched him as hard as she could. The Sannin was sent spiralling into trees cutting them in half. The sheer force would have killed most people but not Orochiamaru. He got up and spat out a mouth full of blood.

"Not bad Cherry Blossom, you remind me of Tsunade"

"I was trained by her Jerk"

Orochimaru smirked. _Kill two birds with one stone..._ He began laughing as his forked tongue wrapped around Sakura.

"Did you really think I would let you beat me?" hissed the snake.

Sakura kicked wildly trying to break the hold.

He then chucked Sakura into a three and put the Katana to her throat.

Sakura was bleeding from her injuries. Cuts and bruises were found all over her body. Orochimaru inspected her body.

"I might keep you alive your body seems pefect"

He kept the katana to her throat and searched the clearing for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun come out now or she gets hurt"

Sasuek appeared standing in on a branch of the only tree in the clearing. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke but his eyes were different. They were like nothing she had even seen before. _His sharingan must have upgraded..._ The Sannin noticed his eyes as well.

"Surrender or she dies"

"Sure, kill her"

Orochimaru turned around to see a lose log in Sakura's place.

When he turned around Sasuke was right in front of him. With one quick movement he slashed the Sannins throat. The snake fell to the floor coughing and grabbing his throat. His breathing was laboured. Looking at Sasuke he then closed his eyes and died.

"Sasuke-kun you did it" yelled Sakura from the tree.

Sasuke just panted and caught his breath. His new eyes faded from him as he steadied his breathing. Sakura ran towards him and jumped. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke put his arms on her waist as he tried to stop blushing. Sakura noticed this and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun are you going to come home now?"

Sasuke smiled for the first time since the Uchicha massacre.

"Yes Sakura I will come home..."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you read these authors notes: P Well that took me nearly four hours to

write but it was worth it. Sasuke finally killed oro YAY! Sorry if his death was a bit

lame but I ran out off ideas for it. Please Review xD

This is what Sasuke's new Sharingan looks like: ( I got it from Google Images)


	4. Picking Up The Brocken Pieces I

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina

A/N: I currently own Naruto 1-50.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 4-Picking Up the Broken Pieces I:

_Third person POV:_

Sasuke staggered as he tried to remain standing. After a few attempts to keep balanced he began to fall. Just then two hands wrapped around him helping him stand up right.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" asked Sakura.

When she didn't get a reply she understood. _Sasuke and his pride..._

"Sakura can you help me walk?" asked Sasuke.

"Sure"

Sasuke leaned on Sakura as they slowly walked towards Konoha gates. Sasuke winced at every bump. Sakura noticed this and slowed down. Sasuke put all his weight on Sakura.

"Sorry"

"It's alright Sasuke..."

A dark cloaked figure watched their every move from the trees above. The older Uchicha had watched the battle from the very beginning. Keeping as quite as possible he followed his younger brother. He stopped suddenly when his brother seemed to be whispering something to Sakura. She nodded and kept walking but in a faster pace.

Itachi realised he had been discovered and quickly turned around. He did not want to fight his brother or Sakura now. He had to complete his mission, returning to the blackened part of the forest. A huge crater was now found where Sasuke landed his Dragon Fist combo on Orochimaru. He scanned the battlefield for any signs of the body he needed. Itachi was shocked to see Orochimaru's body was gone.

Jumping down from the tree into the crater he went over to the place were Orochimaru was supposed to have died. All that remained was pieces of clothing soaked in blood. Itachi was cursing madly as he jumped from tree to tree rushing back to base...

_Konoha Gates..._

Sasuke continued limping, wincing everytime a sudden movement was made. Suddenly Sakura stopped causing Sasuke to nearly trip. Looking up he saw the gaint gates that lead into Konoha. Sakura waited pateintly for a guard to walk over to them.

"Name?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Who is this?"

"Uchicha Sasuke"

The guard stopped and closely examined the teenager.

"We can not let him into the village"

"Why?"

"He is an S class wanted criminal"

Sakura's thoughts rushed through her head as she tried to come up with a believable excuse.

"I captured him, I'm going to report to the Hokage so I suggest you don't slow me down" said Sakura a threatening tone evident in her voice. The guard immediately stepped out of the way. Sakura was clearly angry that it took so long. Walking up to the tower a lot of people stopped to see what was going on. When the saw Sasuke they gave him death glares while others swore at him.

Sasuke was trying his best to ignore these but couldn't. Sakura noticed how uneasy he had become. Looking around she saw people just stop what they were doing and glare at Sasuke. When they had walked past the people would just continue as if nothing happened. Sasuke was now limping again. Both their clothes were covered with their own blood. Small kids would stop and look at the blood with wide eyes. Sasuke just kept mumbling under his breath. _They don't know what real blood looks like... _

_Hokage Office:_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, there are no hard missions today"

Naruto eyed the Hokage looking for anything that might prove she was lying. Tsunade sighed and continued looking through the scrolls containing the missions. Kakashi was reading his perverted book while Sai was sitting down on the floor.

"Don't you think its weird Sakura wasn't on the bridge today" blurted out Naruto.

"She was busy" replied Kakashi.

"You probably did it" yelled the blonde pointing to Sai.

"Sasuke is a waste of time, Sakura deserves so much better" replied Sai.

Naruto just glared at him. Sai had become very annoying recently.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" replied Tsunade.

The door blew into pieces as a fist smacked the hard wood. Sai was belted in the face with bits of flying wood while Naruto and Kakashi casually blocked the wood. Cursing Sai got up and was about to start yelling until he saw who it was.

Tsunade who was hidden behind here desk was now sitting in the chair. Kakashi had put away his book and looked up to see Sakura. He then realised that Sasuke was standing next to her.

Sakura walked into the room while Sasuke limped in, still using Sakura as support. Kakashi then studied the couple that just walked in. He couldn't help but notice where their hands where. Sasuke's arm was around Sakura's shoulder. The pink haired ninja's other hand was on Sasuke's lower back. From Kakashi's view it looked like Sakura was touching Sasuke's ass. Kakashi then looked at Sakura.

Feeling eyes upon her Sakura looked up to see her sensei looking at her. He suddenly winked. Sakura gave him a questioning look. Kakashi then pointed to his arm. Sakura looked where her arm was and withdrew it. She was blushing slightly while Kakashi was just smiling. Kakashi could hardly remember a time Sakura blushed. There was a long awkward silence.

"Sasuke-teme..?" asked Naruto.

"Dobe"

Sasuke then let go of Sakura fell forward. Kakashi grabbed him before he hit the floor. Sasuke had fainted from to much chakra use.

"I will take him to the hospital" said Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded.

"Sai leave" instructed the Hokage.

Sai placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the office.

"Sakura you have a lot of explaining to do..." said Tsunade as she got comfortable in her chair.

Sakura then sat down and re told the story exactly as it was.

Sakura then concluded "That's how he killed Orochimaru"

Tsunade then commanded a ANBU squad of Hunter nins to look for Orochimaru's body.

Naruto was just sitting there listening to the whole story. He surprisingly did not interrupt.

"Teme sure has grown strong..." commented Naruto.

"Sakura, I will talk to Sasuke when he is fully back to health. You may leave now" Tsunade instructed. _So you finally returned... You are going to have to redeem your self though..._

_Hospital:_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the hospital. Panicking he tried to move but couldn't. His body was numb and hurting in many places. Groaning he examined the room.

The room was small with only one window. Orange light was filtered through the white linen blinds. Next to the bed was a bunch of flowers with a box of chocolate. He suddenly felt something move on his left side. He turned around quickly to see Sakura fast asleep on the Hospital bed.

"Sakura..." he whispered.

Sakura woke up yawning. Her hair was in a mess and her clothes crumpled. She then noticed Sasuke looking at her. She looked back into his onyx eyes getting lost in a world of her own. She missed Sasuke a little over the past few years but now he was finally here. She actually missed him a lot but would not admit it to her self

Sasuke tried to move his gaze else where but was locked into place.

_What the hell..._

_**Hello Sasuke...**_

_Who are you???_

_**Your inner self**_

_I see..._

_**You like her don't you?**_

_No..._

_**Really...?**_

_No...I mean Yes_

_**See..?**_

_Well she has probably has moved on from me_

_**Win her heart again**_

_How?_

_**Let your heart control not your head and forget your stupid pride. **_

_Hn_

Sasuke's eyes were still locked in place. Sakura then looked down feeling heat rush to her face.

"Sakura can you please tell me something" asked the Uchicha.

"Sure"

"Can you please check if the bruise from the curse seal is still there?"

"Ok"

Sasuke then pulled his shirt over his head. His body was stained from blood but all his injuries were healed. Sakura was slightly blushing as she stood up to see his left shoulder area. Sakura was praying that it was gone. Her eyes widened with shock. The bruise was gone.

Sakura then hugged Sasuke from behind. Sasuke winced from the pain at first but then enjoyed the warmth Sakura gave.

"Sasuke, your curse seal is gone"

Sasuke had his trademark smirk on his face when he turned to see Sakura.

"Sakura who gave me the flowers?"

"Ino, who else"

Sasuke just frowned remembering his fan girls in Konoha. Sakura just giggled seeing the reaction she got from the young avenger.

"How is everyone?" asked the Uchicha.

"The same as always"

"Hn" was his reply.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura.

"Shouldn't you be in bed to?"

"I'm a medic nin now"

Sasuke smiled at her.

"Congratulations Sakura"

"Well I have to leave now" said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded and sat up. As soon as Sakura left Tsunade walked in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stiff"

Tsunade smiled at how he instantly replied.

"As your punishment we are going to make you move in with Sakura"

"WHAT! Why would you do that?"

"She has become cold"

"She seems fine to me?"

"She's just happy to see you"

"Doesn't she have parents?"

"They agreed to let you stay"

"Hn"

"As soon as your better you will move in with her ok?"

"Hn"

Tsunade then left. Sasuke pulled up the blanket and rested his head on the soft pillow. Soon after he was sleeping peacefully...

_ANBU squad:_

"I have located the body"

The ANBU squad had been searching the area for a couple of minutes.

"It's just a bunch of clothes?"

"Watch"

One member touched the clothes with revealed Orochimaru. Stunned the members picked up the body.

"What a fight huh?"

The squad examined the battle field. Blood, kunai and shuriken were littered across the forest floor.

"Sasuke did this huh?"

"Yes"

"He would make a great ANBU member"

"Sure would..."

_Training grounds:_

Lee and Naruto lunged at each other. Lee grabbed Naruto's arms and slung him into a tree. Before hitting the tree, Naruto back flipped so that his feet hit the tree first. Using chakra he rebounded and punched lee in the face. Lee was sent spiralling into trees. As soon as he got up he did he did his nice guy pose.

"Good work Lee" yelled Gai from the tree tops.

Lee just smiled and charged at Naruto. Just when he looked like he was going to punch Naruto he quickly kicked Naruto's legs out from underneath him. Thinking quick Naruto grabbed Lee's leg and pulled on it. Landing safely Naruto kept swinging Lee around. After about five minutes he let go. Lee was sent face first into a rock. When he tried to get up he fell back down again.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto just grinned while Gai-sensei rushed to his student's aid.

"Don't worry Lee the power of youth will Pre vial"

"Sir"

Naruto just shock his head. Sai on the other hand was still running up trees to get better chakra control. Naruto just sat there laughing at how many times Sai fell.

"Alright that is enough"

Sai and Naruto stopped and ran over to their sensei.

"We will continue this tomorrow"

In a cloud of smoke Kakashi had disappeared...

_Hokage office:_

Tsunade was sitting in her chair checking off all the missions that were done today. Then the ANBU squad appeared in front of her desk. One member handed her a report on how the forest was while another member showed her the body.

Tsunade nodded and the commanded them to burn the body.

Yawning the Hokage pulled out a bottle of Sake from the bottom draw and began drinking. Memories of her and the other two Sannin flashed through her mind...

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: I will try an update as soon as possible. Can you please give me some ideas for the Jounin exam tests? I am thinking of putting it into my story soon. Also I need your opnion would u rather a 50 chapter story of a two 25 chap stories? Please Reply Soon:_

_Keep those reviews coming xD_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	5. Picking Up The Brocken Pieces II

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

A/N: I currently own Naruto 1-50.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 5-Picking Up the Brocken Pieces II:

Sasuke woke to hear the sound of metal scraping against the side off his bed. He slowly opened his eyes to see Sakura place a tray of food on his lap. On the tray was a stack of pancakes as well as some black coffee and a napkin. Sasuke took a sip of the coffee. He smiled inwardly realising that there was no sugar in it. _She remembered..._

"Thanks Sakura"

"I told them you didn't like sweet things"

Sasuke looked up to see his table side covered with flowers. He tried reaching for one card but couldn't. Sakura passed it to him. He mouthed a thank you while he skim read what the card said. Most of them were from his friends or fan girls. He sighed when he found that most of them were meaningless love letters from females in Konoha.

Sakura smiled inwardly remembering all the incidents between Sasuke and his fan club. Memories rushed through her head. It showed her when she was happy just like everyone else. _No..._More treasured memories continued running through like a power point.

"No"

Sasuke just gave her a questioning look. She just gave him a fake smile. He instantly tell it was not a true smile. Sasuke took this time to properly observe her. Sakura was up to Sasuke's shoulders in height. Her body had matured perfectly. He then studied her face. Her eyes had lost their little emerald glow that he found hypnotising. _Tsunade was right... She is cold..._ Sakura wore an emotionless expression.

"Well I have to go"

Without waiting to see if Sasuke said good bye she walked out the room, closing the white door behind her. Sasuke saw she had stuck a picture of team 7 on the end of his bed. She placed it there to remind him of how much pain he put some people through...

_Hokage Office:_

Tsunade was doing paper work when her apprentice walked in.

"Take a seat Sakura"

Sakura pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I have called you here to discuss what should happen to the Uchicha"

"Why would I care?"

"Cause you loved him"

"Loved" Sakura pointed out.

"Well he is going to have to move in with you then"

"What the FUCK?"

"The whole of Konoha has decided this so you can't change it"

"Bastards" she whispered.

Tsunade just smiled at the reaction she got.

"Why? Out all of people"

"Well he has no where else to stay and you are the closet thing he has to a friend"

"Bull Shit"

"Do you really think he will go back the Uchicha mansion?"

Sakura pondered the question. She knew Sasuke would never go back there. Not after the mass killing that his brother did. She for some reason hated Itachi as well. Maybe because she felt Itachi was to blame for Sasuke's coldness.

She looked at the hokage and nodded.

"You agree then?"

"Hn"

_Shit your even beginning to sound like him..._Sakura was cursing under her breathe at how she just let those words roll of her tongue. Tsunade on the other hand was smiling at how Sakura was finally starting to crack. _After all these years..._

_Hospital:_

The young avenger had woken up again due to the noise made by nurses running by his room. He was reading the cards left by his old friends. None of them seemed to care that he betrayed Konoha for sound. When he opened Kakashi's card a small note fell out.

_Sasuke,_

_While you were with sound the following things happened:_

_-Sai joined team 7_

_-Sakura has turned cold_

_Kakashi_

Sasuke was a little anxious to meet this Sai person. He had heard rumours about him being able to bring his drawings to life.

A loud knock echoed through Sasuke's room as Tsunade stepped in. She put a tray of food on Sasuke's lap and took a seat next to his bed. She watched as the young avenger downed all the food quickly then looked up to see Tsunade staring out the window.

"Why did she become like me?"

"You didn't let any of your emotions show"

"That's not answering my question"

"When you love someone and they leave, you become like that"

Sasuke tried to imagine what it was like to watch someone you love just walk away. His hands formed a fist as his onyx bangs covered his eyes. He mentally noted to say sorry to Sakura after he helped her. Tsunade seeing Sasuke angry at himself got up and walked to the door.

"You can leave tomorrow morning, Sakura should come and pick you up"

Sasuke nodded. He pulled his small blankets up and placed his head on the soft pillow. He watched as memories of his life flashed through his mind. Sasuke was regretting ever leaving konoha. _Stupid curse seal... Stupid revenge... _

Sasuke blamed everything possible for leaving but deep down he knew it was his own fault. One small tear rolled down his face and onto the pillow as he tried to forget these things...

Sakura silently walked into the room and checked on Sasuke. His medical chart said he had healed perfectly. She looked at his face and saw the one small tear slide down and fall onto the pillow. _The famous Uchicha crying... _

_The nexy day..._

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched while yawning. A tray of food was placed at the side of his bed. I pulled it onto his lap and began eating. As soon as he finished Sakura walked into his room.

"Here"

She chucked Sasuke his old clothes. Sasuke walked off to the bathroom and got changed into a pair of baggy white shorts and a black tee shirt with a high collar. When he walked back into the room he picked up all the flowers he recieved and gave it to the other sick people in the hospital.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that on Sasuke's shirt the Uchicha Fan had two dragons on the border of the Fan. Their tails and neck were joined the top and bottom of the emblem.

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"When did you get dragons placed on your crest?"

Sasuke just smiled as he remembered the long journey he had when he was with Sound.

_Flash back:_

_Sasuke finally reached a safe place. Kabuto ran past while Sasuke was hiding inside the old building. Sasuke could see the big wall and gates of konoha from his view. He turned around to see a small room behind him. _

"_So you want to learn techniques beyond any other clan or person?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Well let's begin..."_

"It's a long story" replied Sasuke.

Sakura wished he would tell her but of course she would not let it show in her emotionless mask she calls a face.

"We are going to see the others first then go to my place" stated Sakura.

"Hn"

"Your things are being sent to my apartment now"

"I thought you lived with your parents" asked Sasuke.

Sakura shock her head.

"I moved out a while ago"

"Hn, do you like living alone?"

_What kind of question is that...?_

"I don't mind"

As soon as Sakura said those words Sasuke could tell they were a lie.

Sasuke followed Sakura around Konoha. They finally reached their destination which was the ramen shop Ichiraku.

Sasuke stopped while Sakura sat down next to Hinata. Everybody turned their head around to face Sasuke. Lee got up and walked over to Sasuke. Shikamaru just smirked while Naruto looked down. Neji and the girls just watched Lee confused about what he was going to do.

Lee just kept walking until he was face to face with Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke"

As soon as Lee said this Neji looked away.

Lee just lifted his arm and punched Sasuke straight in the face. Lee then kicked Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke fell to the floor but stood up again. When he stood up Lee punched him in the gut. Sasuke then coughed up some blood. After Sasuke had finished coughing Lee picked him up by the collar and repeatedly punched him in the gut.

Naruto just watched dumb founded as Sasuke let Lee punch him. Sakura watched the whole thing. Her eyes wide with horror. Ino and Hinata just had shocked expressions on their face.

"That's for putting Sakura-chan through hell"

"That's for betraying Konoha"

"That's for making Sakura-chan cry"

Lee said between punches. Sakura began to cry as she saw Sasuke start to cough out more and more blood from each hit. She then got up and ran to Lee. Ino and Hinata followed.

"Lee-san" she yelled while running at him with a fist full of chakra.

She launched the bone shattering attack only to be stopped by Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke, shocked to see he still had enough chakra to move.

"Why Sasuke?"

"Cause I deserve it Sakura"

Naruto chocked on the ramen he was chewing. Hinata ran to his side to help. Neji just spat out the water he was drinking while Shikamaru had a facial shocked facial expression. OO

Sakura's emotionless face now had tears flowing freely.

"You nearly died"

"Hn"

Sakura cried even more when she heard this. She then slapped Sasuke. The sound echoed through Konoha. His cheek was now red and burning from the contact. _I bet she has wanted to do that since I left..._

"You killed Orochimaru and returned to Konoha just to let Lee nearly kill you?"

Sakura just looked into his onyx eyes. She then hugged Sasuke. Startled, Sasuke just returned the friendly hug. Sakura was crying into his black shirt soaking his right shoulder area. Sasuke didn't care though. He owed everyone here a favour.

"Don't ever leave me, not again Sasuke" she whispered to him.

"I won't Sakura" replied the young avenger.

He then let go of her as she walked back to her friends while Sasuke walked off.

Sakura was walking back to her seat she couldn't help but notice everyone's facial expressions. Naruto had a mouthful of ramen while Neji and Shikamaru were just stunned by the Uchicha's response. The girls walked over to Sakura and comforted her. After eating her ramen Sakura began talking to everyone dropping her emotionless act.

"Sakura-chan, how did Sasuke get so strong?"

"I don't really now..."

"So you found him fighting Orochimaru?" asked Neji.

"Yes" she replied.

The rest of the afternoon continued on like this. Eventually Sakura had to go find Sasuke. She said good bye to everyone and headed off. Not long after she found Sasuke in a park sitting on a bench. A small pool of blood was next to him.

She smiled slightly and walked over to him. Sakura stopped before him and waited for him to look up. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura.

"Sorry I was thinking"

Sakura just nodded understandingly.

"Lets go home now Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke smiled hearing the suffix added to his name again. He followed Sakura down the street and took a right. Sasuke tried his best to memorise the way in case he ever got lost.

After a few dozen steps they both made it to Sakura's apartment. Outside her door were some small bags with Sasuke's name on them. Sasuke picked them up while Sakura unlocked the front door and held it open for Sasuke. After he had entered she closed the door locking it behind her.

Sakura then showed Sasuke a room with a small bed. Sasuke placed his things there and unpacked while Sakura ordered take out for dinner. When Sasuke finished un packing he headed to the small living room. Sakura was reading a magazine when Sasuke took a seat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"I'm going to heal you ok?"

"Hn"

Sakura got up and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke showed Sakura all his wounds as she slowly worked her way from the lower body up to his face healing every wound she could. Most of the damage was done internally from Lee's kicks and punches. She cursed under her breath about Sasuke being so careless.

Just when she finished a small ring was heard and Sakura payed for dinner, they ate afterwards in silence. Surprisingly Sasuke broke the silence.

"How are you Sakura?"

"Well, Ok I guess"

"No your not"

"Huh?" replied Sakura giving Sasuke a puzzled look.

"Tsunade said you turned cold and heartless" _Like me..._

"Well when you offer someone everything you have just so they would stay with you and they decline you it feels like that, I even offered going to sound with you but you still declined. You treated me as if all those months of training and hard work were for nothing Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke pondered over what his female team mate had just said. He thought out his reply very carefully.

"Sakura, you mean a lot more to me than you think"

The young avenger then picked up his take out box and threw his in the bin.

"I'm going sleep now, Good Night Sakura"

"Good Night Sasuke-kun"

_Thats all I needed to hear..._thought the avenger as he drifted off to pleasant sleep. Sakura however stayed awake. Sasuke's word had cracked her heart out of its steel lock box. She was walked into Sasuke's room to find him sleeping peacefully. She pulled his blankets up for him, smiling at how cute he looked when he was asleep. The pink haired nin then walked to her own double bed and put her pyjamas on. Her bed felt empty for some reason. She slowly drifted off to sleep while Sasuke's words replayed in her head...

_Kakashi_

Kakashi had been watching the day from the roof tops. He had seen Sasuke get beat up by Lee and what he said after that. Kakashi was proud of the boy. _Sasuke had finally realised what he meant to Sakura..._ Kakashi then began to run across roof tops to get report on his mission.

"Kakashi"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"How'd the mission go?"

Kakashi then re told the days events with out missing the smallest of details.

"Wells looks like our little Uchicha has grown up"

Kakashi smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Sasuke will be joining your squad so be prepared"

"...Ok"

"You're dismissed"

Kakashi then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade just opened her bottom draw and began to skull Sake down. On a pile to her was all the Paper work she needed to do for the week. She had managed to finish it before. She smiled at how Sasuke had managed to change everybody's lives with out even knowing until now...

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Hope you liked that chapter xD Well Sasuke has finally changed. Sorry if you didn't like Lee beating up Sasuke but it helps prove he has changed. Well im thinking off putting some missions in the following chapters. Please give me any ideas for missions. Thnx_

_Well Cya Round_

_Sasuke ang3l_

_**P.S: Keep Reviewing**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Team 7 as it Should be

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

A/N: I currently own Naruto 1-50.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 6-Team 7 as it should be:

Sasuke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He fell of the bed with a loud thud causing Sakura to come running up the stairs. When she entered his room she saw him on the floor. Sakura ran over to him and helped him stand up.

"Are you hurt Sasuke-kun?"

"No I'm fine, thanks for the helping me though"

Sakura then left the room and continued making breakfast while Sasuke had a cold shower. After his shower he went down to the living room to find a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

"That's yours" said Sakura from the kitchen.

Sasuke sat down and began eating. After a short time Sakura joined him.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke looked up at Sakura and raised an eye brow.

"I have been thinking..."

Sasuke just continued looking into her emerald eyes. They seemed to have regained that little glow they had when Sakura was happy.

"I have decided to stop acting like a jerk"

Sasuke just smirked at this while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Sakura looked away after a short time. She was trying to hide an upcoming blush. Sasuke then put his plate in the sink and washed it. After a few minutes Sasuke and Sakura were at the door putting on their sandals. They then walked out the door and headed for the bridge were team 7 met. Sasuke was watching Sakura's back.

"Sakura-chan" was heard as Naruto greeted Sakura.

Sasuke walked to his normal spot and looked down into the water below the bridge. Naruto was talking to Sakura about what kind of ramen Hinata cooked while Sasuke stared at his reflection. Naruto suddenly stopped as Sai walked past and headed towards his normal spot. He then bumped into something. Sai looked up to see the young Uchicha.

"That's my spot..."

Sasuke turned around to see Sai glaring at him.

Naruto moved back a bit expecting a fight to begin. Sakura just watched to see how Sasuke would react. The young avenger studied Sai then walked off to another spot. Naruto and Sakura were just shocked at his reaction.

Sai walked over to his the spot which he claimed to be his. Sakura was angry that Sai kicked Sasuke out off his own spot. She looked at Naruto who seemed to be feeling the same way.

"Follow me Naruto" she whispered to him.

Naruto just nodded and followed Sakura who was walking to Sai.

"Sai why did you kick Sasuke-kun out of his place? He was there before you"

Sai turned around to face Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun huh?"

Sakura nodded.

"The heartless bastard done something right for once"

Naruto had to hold Sakura back while she struggled to get free and beat the shit out of Sai.

"Calm down you fucked up bitch"

This time Sai was sent flying over the bridge by a first full off chakra but it wasn't Sakura's. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke doing Lee's good guy pose. Naruto just starting rolling on the floor laughing.. Sasuke was smirking at how far he had sent Sai flying.

"You can make fun of me all you want but when you bring Sakura or the dobe into it..."

Sasuke did not need to finish the sentence. Naruto just ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

Sakura was still shocked that Sasuke would say something like that.

"Teme"

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to let go but didn't want to ruin the moment. Sakura's sweat dropped while Naruto let go after a while but continued smiling. Sai had just finished getting out off the water. He walked back into the bridge still shivering from the cold water. Angered by how easily he was flung of by the Uchicha he charged with his fist raised. A puff of white smoke appeared. When the smoke was blown away from the wind Kakashi was standing there. He was holding Sai's fist.

"What happened here?"

"You're late"

Sakura and Naruto both yelled at the same time. Kakashi smiled at how Sakura had returned to her normal self. Naruto then explained the whole story. Kakashi looked over to see Sasuke still deep in thought. He walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. Sasuke looked up with one eye brow raised.

"So you do care"

"Hn"

Kakashi smiled at his student.

"Well everyone off to the forest"

Sasuke and Naruto jumped and started running across the roof tops. Sakura was just about to follow when Sai tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

Sai looked down.

"I'm sorry for calling you names and stuff"

Sakura's glare turned into eyes of concern.

"Why'd you do it then?"

"Well I get angry because you love a heartless jerk"

"I chose to love him" _I still do..._

Sai then looked up again to see Sakura smiling.

"Don't worry about me"

After this she ran along the roof tops following the two boys up ahead. Sai followed Sakura as they headed past the gates into a long stretch of forest.

Kakashi appeared in the middle of a clearing and waited for his students.

"Teme"

"Hn?"

"What do you plan doing after your revenge?"

"..."

"..."

Naruto waited patiently for the answer. Sakura had heard the question and was very eagerly waiting Sasuke's reply.

"I really don't know... I never thought about it before"

"Really...?"

"Well I want to complete all my goals before I die so..."

_You want to resurrect your clan..._Sakura finished the sentence of in her head.

"Resurrect the Uchicha clan right?"

"Hn"

"With who?"

The question shocked Sasuke. He then noted that Sakura had been listening to the whole conversation. He thought out his reply carefully. He wanted to make Sakura hope it was her but not to give it away.

"I have someone in mind"

Sakura looked up at this. _He decided on someone...? Who...?_

They team finally arrived where Kakashi was. Sasuke walked over to a tree and leaned on it while the others just waited for their sensei's orders.

"Sai you need more chakra control"

Sai headed over to his tree and began to run up it only to fall down a few seconds later.

"Sakura you are going to train with Sasuke and Naruto you are going to practice your hand-to-hand combat moves on this tree"

Naruto charged at the tree and punched the hard bark. His knuckles started bleeding but he continued punching the tree. After a few punches the smallest of dents was visible. _I need to get stronger than Teme..._

Sakura then walked over to were Sasuke was. Sasuke looked up and saw his team mate approaching.

"Let's spar"

"Ok"

Sakura settled in a offensive stance. _I have to prove I am stronger than before..._Sasuke beckoned and Sakura charged at him. Sakura aimed a punch for his chest area which he easily blocked. She then continued launching attacks at Sasuke. Some he blocked and others he dodged. Getting annoyed at how easily Sasuke blocked or dodged her attacks, Sakura started putting some chakra into her punches and kicks.

The young avenger saw Sakura putting chakra into her hands. He grabbed one of her hands and twisted it so it was behind her back. Sasuke pushed it up a little bit but not much so it began to hurt. Sakura was smirking even though it hurt. The pink haired nin suddenly grabbed Sasuke with one hand and chucked him off the ground. As soon as Sasuke was released from her grip he front flipped and landed safely on the ground. _Not bad she has improved a lot..._

Seeing Sasuke with out even a scratch on him Sakura went on the offence again. This time Sasuke fought back. He blocked Sakura's attacks countered with some of his own. This continued for about half an hour before Sakura was panting and couldn't fight any more. Kakashi had been watching the whole thing from a branch of a high tree. _Sasuke was holding back... Sakura has sure gotten stronger though..._ Kakashi looked down from his branch admiring his students. Sai was nearly near the top of the tree while Naruto had managed to cut out a massive chunk off the thick bark.

Sakura was panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Sasuke appeared before her but didn't attack.

"Are you ok Sakura?"

She nodded and sat down. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Sasuke knew why she was crying and sat down beside her. Sakura placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder as soon as he sat down. Sasuke put an arm around her while she cried.

"Why am I still weak Sasuke-kun?"

"You are not weak Sakura"

Sakura looked up from his shoulder into his onyx eyes. Sasuke gave her a faint smile and looked up into the sky.

"If you want to become stronger than you are now, I will help you"

"Really?"

Her eyes sparkled.

"Sure, it's the least I could do for you"

Sakura smiled at Sasuke but stayed seated. She kept her head on his wet shoulder and closed her eyes. Sasuke just enjoyed the moment. He then realised that his pink haired team mate was sleeping. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the tree Kakashi was in.

Kakashi looked down to see Sasuke holding Sakura in his arms. Kakashi nodded, dismissing his student from training. Sasuke teleported to Sakura's apartment and laid her in her bed. He then tucked her in and left...

_Hokage Office:_

Kakashi walked into the office to find stacks of papers piled to knee height on the desk.

"Being busy?"

"Yes Kakashi, we have"

Kakashi took a seat on looked out the window of Hokage tower. The sun was setting. The horizon looked like it was on fire, as red, orange, violet and many other colours danced around the setting sun.

"Kakashi, bring your team here tomorrow ok? I have an important mission"

"Yes Tsunade"

"How is Sakura going?"

Kakashi smiled, he knew the hokage would some how bring her apprentice into the conversation.

"She is doing well actually. Sasuke and her have mended their relationship pretty well, Sasuke even offered to train her if she wanted to become stronger"

Tsunade smiled, she was delighted to her favourite ninja was doing well.

"Young love"

Tsunade sighed at this.

"Will the Uchicha ever show his feelings?"

"He is already starting to show his feelings for some odd reason..."

Tsunade pushed back some papers so she could see Kakashi's face. He wasn't lying at all. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He had watched all of his students grow. Memoires flashed through his head as he re lived the days when all his students were low level ninja...

_Training grounds:_

Sasuke was leaning against the tree admiring the sunset. Sai and Naruto had already left the training grounds and headed home. Sasuke stayed to practice some techniques until they were perfect. Sasuke had scratches and bruises all over his body and he tried to perfect the Dragon Fury combo. Sasuke's fighting style hadn't changed much. He had learned some new techniques from Orochimaru but never used them.

A familiar chakra approached. Sasuke stood up and turned to the direction it was coming from. Sakura had just walked out into the centre of the training grounds. She began to run around the circle Kakashi drew for running laps. Sasuke just smirked and walked over to her.

"You're not going to get any stronger by doing that"

Hearing this Sakura stopped and turned to see Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"Why?"

"Well you have enough stamina for one"

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and stopped in front of him.

"Then what do I need more off?"

Sasuke said his thoughts out loud.

"Your chakra control is perfect"

Sakura slightly blushed at his comment.

"Your hand-to-hand combat is fine"

Sakura tilted her head to one side wondering what else there is to learn.

"Sakura I'm going to teach you the fire breathing technique"

Sakura nodded and smiled at this.

"Watch my hands closely"

Sasuke performed the hand seals and put his to hand to his mouth. He then blew fire.

"You try"

Sakura copied the hand seals perfectly and blew. A medium sized flame came out. She looked down a bit disappointed at the size. Seeing this Sasuke smiled inwardly. He remembered the time he tried to impress his dad using this technique. Sakura kept trying to improve the size of her flame. After an hour or so her flame was the half the size of Sasuke's. Sasuke nodded in approval.

"Now try to keep it that size for more than five minutes"

Sakura continued to practice until she felt like she couldn't continue anymore. Sasuke saw this and walked over to her.

"If you were tired you should have told me..."

Sakura looked down. _Sasuke-kun probably thinks I'm weak now..._

"Go home and rest we will continue tomorrow"

Sasuke started to pack his things. He picked up all the kunai and shuriken from the ground and placed them in his pouch.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn"

"Can we go home now?"

Sasuke had forgotten what time it was. The Uchicha was planning to continue training until dawn. He looked into the sky and found the stars looking down on him. The moon shone down illuminating the path back home. Sasuke knew he could not let Sakura walk by her self. It would be a tragedy waiting to happen.

"Sure Sakura"

Sakura smiled and followed the raven haired nin back into konoha. The streets were mostly empty except for a few drunks. Some of the drunks eyed Sakura hungrily. Sasuke noticed this and stepped closer to Sakura protectively. He shot each one of them a glare as he continued walk by her side.

When they reached the apartment Sakura unlocked the door then locked it when Sasuke had entered. She walked up to her bed and slipped in pulling the covers up.

Sasuke heard a faint "Good Night Sasuke-kun" as he drifted of to sleep...

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Well I hope you like the fact Sasuke is starting to open up T.T Well im going to include some Lemon is the later chapters. It will be the first time I have attempted it so can anyone give me some pointers? Thanks_

_Sasuke ang3l_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	7. To Become Stronger

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

A/N: I currently own Naruto 1-50.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 7- To Become Stronger:

Sunlight shone through the open window as a cool breeze cooled the room. Sakura slightly shivered from the breeze then opened her drowsy emerald orbs. She glanced at her digital clock. The time was 6:30am. Sakura was cursing for waking up to late. She had a quick shower. After her shower she walked out with her towel around her and headed over to the kitchen. When Sakura reached the kitchen she turned the kettle on and headed back to her room.

Then running of water was soon heard. Sakura then rushed back down into the kitchen to see who was in her house.

Sasuke was standing over the sink putting his empty plate into the dish washer when he felt a familiar presence. Looking up the young avenger saw Sakura in only a towel. He felt a rush of blood to his cheeks but he couldn't move his gaze of Sakura's perfect body.

Sakura had completely forgotten that Sasuke was living with her. She then saw the Uchicha smirk. Remembering she was only in a towel she began blushing madly. She looked up to see Sasuke smirking with a tint of red in on his face.

"S..Sorry Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke nodded excepting the apology.

"Hurry up Sakura or we are going to be late"

The pink haired nin then hurried up to her room and dressed her self. She combed her pink hair and rushed back down. She glanced at the clock on her wall. _Damn it I'm late…_ She quickly put on her sandals and headed t the door. Sasuke was waiting for her.

"Let's go"

"Hn"

Sasuke walked out as Sakura followed, locking her apartment before they left. Sasuke walked in front, lost in a world of thought. Sakura silently followed. When they reached the bridge Sai was already there. He was standing in the same spot as yesterday. Sasuke just walked over to the other side of the small bridge and waited. Soon after Naruto came running around the corner. He stopped slightly panting in front of Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura-chan"

"Good morning Naruto"

Naruto then rambled on about Kakashi always being late.

A small cloud of smoke appeared after an hour of waiting .

"You're late"

"Sensei what's with your entrances?"

Kakashi gave Naruto a questioning look.

"They are so cool, can you teach me some?"

Kakashi smiled at his student.

"Sure but a bit later ok?"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go"

They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Forest... _

"Alright everyone, today were are going to do some sparing practice"

Sasuke sighed. Sakura just hoped her partner was not Sai.

"Sakura and Sai are going to be partners"

Sakura sighed out loud and looked down. Sai just smirked at the reaction and walked over to a clearing. Sakura followed and waited for the instructions to begin. Naruto just had a big grin on his face.

"Sasuke-teme you're going down"

"Dobe"

Naruto then put his fists up and settled into a battle stance. Sasuke just stood there. Kakashi then sat on a stump of a tree but did not take out his book. He watched his students. _I hope Sasuke is challenged by Naruto or else I might need to test his strength... _

"Begin" commanded the silver haired Jounin.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke while Sai casually walked over to Sakura. _Sai is underestimating his opponent again... That will be his downfall..._Naruto then jumped in the air and readied a punch. Sasuke just stood there with his eyes closed. Naruto then aimed a punch for Sasuke's head which he easily dodged by leaning slightly to the left. Kakashi's eyes widened with shock while Naruto was fuming at how easily his punches were dodged. _Sasuke dodged it but he barely moved... Amazing..._

Sai then jumped at Sakura who grabbed his arms and swung him around. She then let go as Sai was sent spiralling into a tree. Branches snapped as they gave way to the force that was sent flying through them. Sai landed with a thud. He got up cursing at how he taken too much damage from a simple throw. He pulled out a blank scroll and drew a Tiger. He then performed the hand seals which finished with him shoving has hands down onto the scroll. The tiger jumped to life and headed to attack Sakura.

Kakashi had watched the whole thing and was beginning to worry that Sai might seriously injure Sakura. He got up and walked casually over to where Sakura was.

"Kakashi, don't worry about Sakura she can handle herself"

Kakashi turned to see Sasuke still dodging Nartuo's attacks. The raven haired nin hadn't moved from his spot yet. He turned to Kakashi and nodded. Kakashi then understood and walked back to his stump.

"Naruto, I'll take you out to ramen if you can hit me"

Naruto grinned and began performing the shadow replication hand seals. Seven Naruto's now stood before the Uchicha. Sasuke just smirked at his new oppostion. _Finally a challenge..._

Sakura had heard what the young avenger had said. _Don't worry about Sakura she can handle herself... _Sakura knew what she had to do. Sai then walked out from the bushes, a tiger was following him. Twigs and leaves were still stuck in his hair. Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you" stated Sai.

The tiger continued to walk towards Sakura. It was eyeing her, trying to find a weakness in her stance. Fortunately Sakura has all areas pretty much covered. Sakura looked down. Her rosette bangs casting a shadow over her emerald orbs. A large chakra was radiating of her hands. Naruto stopped to look at what was happening. His shadow clones disappearing in the process.

Sakura then performed the hand seals that Sasuke taught her. Sasuke smirked seeing Sakura put a hand to her mouth. Naruto just watched clearly recognising the technique. He turned to see Sasuke watching to see if Sakura could pull it off. Kakashi had fully turned his body to see Sakura. She then inhaled a huge amount of air. She then exhaled it and blew fire at the tiger. Shocked the tiger stood there rooted into place. Soon the tiger was burnt to ashes but Sakura kept blowing. She then turned her body to face Sai. The flame slowly followed.

Kakashi was shocked she could maintain it for that long. Naruto just watched in awe while Sasuke was smirking. Sai was too stunned to move. The fire then slowly approached him. Sai could feel the heat radiating of the fire onto him. His mind was screaming for him to move but he could not. His eyes full of fear. Sakura then singed his clothes and stopped blowing. She then disappeared. Sai looked around panicking. He then felt the cold metal of a kunai on his throat. He gulped.

Kakashi just watched purely amazed at how much progress Sakura had made. Naruto then turned but it was too late. A kunai was already placed at his neck. The blonde sighed and waved a white flag around. Sasuke's sweat dropped.

"Well done Sasuke, Sakura" Kakashi was clapping clearly happy with each students progress.

Sasuke picked up a water bottle and walked over to where Sakura was seated.

"Here" he said while throwing the water bottle to her.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Everyone, we have to go to the Hokage's office now" yelled Kakashi.

_Hokage office..._

"Alright team 7, I have a very hard C rank mission for you"

Naruto just grinned.

"You are going to leave in two weeks so I suggest you toughen up"

Team 7 nodded.

"Dismissed"

Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke while Sai walked out quickly.

Sakura's stomach was growling for a meal, she had skipped breakfast just to get to the bridge on time. Sasuke noticed this and walked up next to her.

"Sakura, want to eat somewhere for lunch?"

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes. For the first time she saw caring eyes looking back into her own emerald ones. She slightly blushed but looked forward.

"Sure Sasuke-kun"

Sakura was still blushing as they walked down the stairs back onto to Konoha streets. Sakura followed Sasuke into a small shop. Sakura looked at the menu on the wall. She told Sasuke her choice, who ordered their lunch and payed for it. They both walked to a park and sat down on one of the benches. Sasuke was eating his roll which was stuffed with tomatoes while Sakura ate the salad she ordered. Sasuke eyed what Sakura had chosen from the menu. He noted it was rather small.

"Are you sure that's enough?" asked the young Uchicha.

Sakura nodded while smiling.

"What do you think the mission is?"

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Tsunade recommended we should get stronger so the mission should be hard"

"Hn"

Sakura looked up to see kids running around the park chasing each other. She watched as their parents watched their kids run. If one of their children fell over the parents would rush over to their side and pick the child up, comforting them until they stopped crying. Sakura wished she could be like them. She wanted to a mother. Many people have told her she would make a great mum because of her personality. Sakura was always putting other people before herself. Sakura felt moisture from in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to have children but the person she loved would never know.

"Sakura"

Sakura blinked her tears away and looked up.

"Why haven't you moved on from me?"

Sakura smiled.

"Because if I ever loved someone, I could never be theirs fully. A part of my heart is always bound to you Sasuke-kun, even if you don't like me back. Nothing you do could ever change that"

Sasuke then felt like the most privileged person in the world. After all he did was hurt her she still loved him.

"Thank you Sakura"

Sakura just smiled at the young avenger.

"Let's Train"

Sakura nodded as they both walked off together.

_Forest..._

Sasuke arrived a little later than Sakura. He was holding four crates of water balloons. Sakura walked over to her raven haired friend and looked at the crates. Sasuke gave Sakura and evil smirk. Sakura gulped, what ever Sasuke had planned it was not good. Kakashi was watching from the tallest tree in the surrounding area.

"Sakura you need to improve your reaction time"

"So..."

"Stand about 40 metres away from me" Sasuke instructed.

Sakura walked away until Sasuke told her to stop.

"I'm going to throw these balloons at you, if you get hit it will sting and splash water all over you. The point of this to improve your reaction time so you can dodge easier"

Sakura spread out her feet and readied her self. Kakashi who had been listening was just smiling at how Sasuke made training fun and good for her at the same time. He watched from the tall tree as Sasuke picked up a few balloons from the crates.

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded and watched him carefully. Before she even realised the balloon had been launched, she felt a sting on her left leg. Water was sprayed all over her as one of the balloons broke on her leg. A red mark was left. She looked up and prepared for the next attack. Sasuke launched another balloon which she nearly dodged if it wasn't for her slow reaction. Sakura saw it coming but she couldn't move her body fast enough. Sasuke was smirking at how wet Sakura's clothes were.

After about an hour Sakura began to get the hang of dodging. Sasuke saw this and began to put curve on the balloons. The first balloon he threw looked like it was going to miss but it curved and hit her on the arm. It took Sakura another hour to figure out how to dodge curving balloons.

Sakura was dodging most of the balloons thrown at her now but her body was aching everywhere. Suddenly and idea popped up in her head. She ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke who was a bit confused stopped and watched her. She ran to one of the crates and picked up a few balloons. Sasuke smirked and prepared himself.

"Ready Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura ran after Sasuke trying to hit him with a water balloon. Kakashi watched from above as his students ran around the whole field while each getting hit with water balloons. Sasuke had dodged most but Sakura still managed to hit him. When Sasuke was out of water balloons he just caught the balloons that Sakura threw at him. He then walked over to Sakura and whispered something in her ear. She giggled slightly and nodded her head. Sakura winked at Sasuke who was gone. She then disappeared to.

Kakashi was reading his perverted book when he noticed that his students were gone. He put his book back into his jounin vest and jumped down from the tree. He stood in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly he was hit by multiple balloons which completely soaked him. Kakashi smiled as Sakura and Sasuke walked out from their hiding places.

_Apartment..._

Sasuke had just finished his dinner. He watched as Sakura healed all the red marks on her body.

"Sorry if I threw them to hard"

"Its ok Sasuke-kun, you helped me get stronger"

Sasuke smiled. _Sasuke-kun just smiled... He smiled for me... OMG. _Sakura then smiled back. Sasuke then said good night to Sakura and headed off to bed. Sakura stayed awake replaying each all her moments that she and Sasuke had. She was happy that Sasuke had come back. She then went began walking to her bedroom when she noticed Sasuke with his blanket on the floor. She tip toed into his room and put his blanket back on him. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. _He looks so peaceful when he is asleep..._

"I Love you Sasuke-kun" she whispered as she walked out of his room.

_I Love you to Sakura..._

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! If u don't know what water balloons are i will explain. They are just balloons filled with water instead of air. When you get hit by one it stings and explodes on contact. Well their first mission is coming up so im going to start writing now._

_Sasuke ang3l_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	8. An Old Friend

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I am using the charecters for a story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 8-An Old Friend:

_Two weeks of training..._

Sakura was panting. She had bruises and cuts all over her body but she continued to dodge Sasuke's attacks. Sakura then saw her chance. Sasuke had left his upper body open for her to attack. Sakura then launched a chakra infused punch at his stomach. Sasuke saw it and ran around her. Sakura slightly stumbled but regained her composure. She searched the battle grounds for her opponent. The raven haired nin was gone. Sakura then closed her eyes and listened for any usual noises in the background. She then heard breathing coming from behind her.

Sasuke was smirking. He was now standing behind his pink haired team mate. He then pulled out a kunai and held the cold metal to her neck.

"Got you"

Sakura smiled and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura was now in front of Sasuke. She was running at him with her fist raised. She then attempted to punch Sasuke who easily dodged the attack. Sasuke then aimed a punch for Sakura's shoulder area. Sakura smirked she grabbed Sasuke's arm by the wrist and pulled it so he was flung onto the floor. She then sat on him so he could not move. Sakura smiled at him.

"You lose"

Sakura then felt cold metal against her throat.

"No, you lose"

Sakura looked up to see the real Sasuke. A small puff was heard and the Sasuke she was sitting on turned out to be a log.

"Sakura, you need to stop going easy on me"

Sakura looked down.

"It's hard to fight against the person you love"

Sasuke slightly blushed but he turned his head so she couldn't see.

Sasuke then offered a hand to help Sakura stand up. Sakura held onto it while Sasuke pulled her up to his height. When Sakura was standing she realised how close they were. She felt blood rush to her face but couldn't hide it. Sasuke saw this and smirked. _She looks cute when she blushes..._

"Oi, Lovebirds" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke turned around to see his sensei reading his perverted book. He sighed and walked over to where his sensei was. Sakura closely followed him.

"Did you two forget about the mission already?"

"No"

"Then why are you using your chakra?"

Sasuke smirked.

"We didn't use chakra"

Kakashi's sweat dropped.

"But your attacks were pretty fast..."

"Training" was all that they said.

Kakashi smiled at his students.

"Sakura heal Sasuke and yourself, and then we will head to the tower" instructed Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and sat down. Her hand was glowing green from the chakra flowing through it. She ran it over her wounds, slowly healing each one. After she had finished herself she went to Sasuke. Sasuke had no wounds. She gave Sasuke a confused look. He smirked.

"I dodged all your attacks"

Sakura just smiled but inside she was feeling weaker than ever. Sasuke noticed this and quickly thought of something to cheer her up.

"Sakura, don't think your weak because I have been training my whole life for this one moment when I kill Itachi."

Sakura looked up and nodded. Sasuke wiped her tears away with his thumb. She felt his warm hand touch her face. She blushed but didn't look down. Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes. He was captured in a trance that only someone else could break. Sakura was also lost in his eyes.

Kakashi saw his students in another eye-lock and decided to snap them out off it. He sighed and then put his finger to his mouth. He blew and a small whistle came out. His students quickly looked back to see their sensei. They both looked down.

"Sorry" they both said in unison.

"It's ok, just don't do that in a battle"

"Hai"

Sasuke and Sakura looked up and waited for the instructions.

"Let's head over now"

They both nodded and jumped through the trees. Kakashi looked back to see his students deep in thought.

_How could I let my guard down like that...?_

_**Because you like her silly...!**_

_I know but I could have died if it where a battle..._

_**Then tell her how you feel**_

_It's not that easy..._

_**For once I agree with you...**_

Sakura was also having a battle with her inner self.

_Why couldn't I look somewhere else...?_

_**Because you like him and his eyes...**_

_So..._

_**Ask him out!**_

_He would say no..._

_Hokage office:_

Tsunadw was sitting at her desk, she was sorting out all the paper work. Sai and Naruto were already inside the office. Naruto was seated on the chair opposite Tsunade's desk while Sai was leaning on the wall. Tsunade looked up a bit annoyed at how late they were. Sasuke walked in and leaned on the wall opposite to Sai. Sakura walked over to the seat next to Naruto and sat down. As soon as Kakashi entered Tsunade began explaining the mission.

"You will be escorting someone to the hidden village of the moon"

"Who?" said Naruto.

Tsunade smiled.

"An old friend"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto now where interested in the mission. Kakashi was also keen to find out who it was.

"Sai, you don't know him yet"

Sai just nodded and continued to stare at the ground.

Just then a man with a straw hat walked in. He was holding a bottle of sake. Team 7 eyes widened with shock, they all realised who it was. The man looked up. He had a grey beard and moustache. Naruto ran up to the man and stopped right in front of him.

"O..Old Man, Tazuna?"

"Naruto" replied the old man while ruffling the blonde's hair. Sakura was smiling remembering the events that team 7 and Tazuna went through to complete the bridge. Sasuke just recalled all the memories of his battle with Haku.

Sai was looking on. _We have to protect this old geezer..._

After there little reunion Tsunade explained the rest of the mission. After she had finished briefing them she dismissed everyone. Tazuna and team 7 were walking out when Tsuande asked Sasuke to stay back. Sasuke turned around to see Sakura with a worried expression on her face. Sasuke gave her a re-assuring smile while he went in and closed the doors.

Kakashi saw Sakura place her ear against the door to listen to what was being said. Kakashi walked over to his female student and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and pleaded with her sensei to let her stay. Kakashi couldn't refuse so he let her stay at the door.

"I warned you Sakura..." he said while walking off with the others.

Sakura placed her ear against the door and listened carefully.

"Sasuke take a seat"

Sasuke pulled out the chair and sat down silently.

"Sasuke, I don't know how to say this but..."

Sasuke feared the worst. He immediately thought of all the crimes he did while in sound. Sasuke gulped and waited for her to continue.

"The village elders haven't exactly forgiven you, for your crimes..."

So far everything Sasuke had pictured of was happening.

"They will think of your 'proper' punishment when you return from this mission, if you happen to try run away you will die..."

Sasuke thought over what Tsunade said while he walked to the door. When he reached the door her heard sobbing on the other side. Sasuke opened to the door and saw Sakura on the ground her legs pulled to her chest. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke.

Sasuke offered her a hand to stand up. Sakura was now standing up while tears continued to flow down her peach coloured face. Sasuke only walked up to her and gently pulled her into and embrace. Sakura quickly buried her face into his black shirt. He rubbed her back with his hand while he continued to calm her down with soothing words. They both gave each other warmth and comfort in each others arms.

"At least I'm not going to die yet..."

Sakura then started crying again. Sasuke was cursing himself for doing so. _I was never good with words..._

"Sakura please don't cry..."

"B..B..But... after all you..."

Sakura said in between sobs. She looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was falling into a pool of emerald. He did not care that she had soaked his shirt with her tears.

"Things could have been worse..."

Sakura cringed at this. She didn't even want to imagine what could have happened. Tsunade who had been watching from her desk had tears falling down her face onto the wood surface of her desk. She didn't want to see Sakura hurt again but Sasuke had done this to himself.

Sasuke then lifted Sakura up and walked and jumped onto the roof tops. He landed in front of Sakura's apartment and opened the door. Sakura had fell asleep in his arms. He gently laid her under her sheets and walked out of her room into the kitchen. Sakura feeling the warmth leave her body started to wake. Sasuke heard this and walked into her room.

"Sakura... I'm going to the Uchicha estate..."

Sakura nodded but knew exactly what he was going to do there. Sasuke walked to the door then stopped. Sakura opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't hurt yourself..."

Sasuke knew what she meant.

"Bye..."

Sasuke walked out of her apartment and locked it. He walked out into the streets of konoha. All the people moved away from him as he approached. Sasuke did not care though. Suddenly a little girl ran into him by accident. All the people in the surrounding area gasped. Her father ran up and grabbed her.

"What's wrong with him daddy...?"

The villagers gasped even louder while some gave raven haired traitor death glares. Sasuke just looked up into the sky. It was cloudy and showed signs it was going to rain soon. Sasuke sighed.

"H..He is a traitor honey... do not ever talk to him..." said her farther.

The people around him nodded in agreement as if they were backing him up. Sasuke's heart sunk when he heard this. He looked down as he tried to blink tears away but he failed miserably. The crowd saw his tears fall onto the floor. They all felt sorry for the teenager but wouldn't dare show it. Sasuke closed his eyes and ran. He shoved people out off his way and continued to run until he was inside the Uchicha mansion.

He ran into his parent's bedroom and lay on their bed. The soft sound of rain falling onto the roof was heard as Sasuke cried into his mother's pillow. As soon as he thought his tears were dried up he began to talk.

"Mum, what should I do...?"

He closed his eyes and saw his mother standing there with his dad by her side. She smiled down at her son.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke turned to see his dad speaking to him not Itachi.

"I'm so sorry... Forgive me"

Sasuke nodded while his dad smiled back at him, after this his dad left. A male Uchicha was never good with emotional situations. His mother sighed and gave Sasuke another smile.

"Sasuke forget about revenge and live a normal life, but if a chance does come up to kill Itachi, do it to free your own soul... Both of us are very proud off you Sasuke"

Sasuke smiled at how smart and understanding his mother was.

"Remember the basement Sasuke? When ever you find that special person..."

Sasuke nodded and opened his drowsy eyes. He walked into the basement and picked out a brown box. He blew the dust off and wiped away the remaining dirt with a cloth. An Uchicha fan was engraved into the metal surface. He picked up the small box and placed it into his pocket. After this he headed to his parents grave. Some pther people were also visiting loved ones saw a young teenager bent over two graves. Sasuke was completely soaked but he didn't care. He was crying but his tears didn't seem to stop.

A teenaged girl walked up to Sasuke and stood over him. She had an umbrella which covered both her and Sasuke. The young avenger looked up to see Sakura. She was holding up a black umbrella. Sasuke faced his parent's grave.

"I still haven't completed all my goals..." Sasuke talked to his dead parents.

He sniffled a bit and continued.

"This could be my last ever mission, so I will complete it with pride..."

Sakura watched as the man she loved broke down before her. She felt completely useless, like she was weak again. Sakura hated that feeling.

"Itachi could be the last pure blood Uchicha... Sorry..."

Sasuke then let all of his pain out at once. He was already expecting the worse. Sakura tried to be more hopeful but couldn't. She sat down and hugged Sasuke. The umbrella fell to the floor leaving both them to get wet. Sasuke looked at her. He placed his tear stained face on her shoulder while pulling her closer for warmth.

After Sasuke had finished he let go of Sakura. He bid his parents farewell and walked back to Sakura's apartment. As soon as he had a cold shower he went to bed with out eating dinner. Sakura had made the food but Sasuke didn't want to eat. Sakura walked into his room and sat on the side of the single bed. Sasuke looked into her eyes. There were pleading with him to eat.

"Please Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke gave up and nodded. Sakura fed him until he was full. After this Sakura went down and cleaned the area up. The pink haired teen then went up and checked on Sasuke. He looked like he was sleeping but she could tell he wasn't. Sasuke was rolling under his blankets as if experiencing a bad dream. Sakura touched his head and he stopped.

"Sleep well Sasuke-kun, we have a mission remember..." she whispered into his ear.

Sasuke sighed and then nodded in agreement. Sakura pulled his blankets up for him and went to sleep in her own bedroom.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Sorry if I took a while to update. Well I have 2 weeks left of my school holidays so I will try and get at least 10-15 chapters up. _

_Please Review, I want to try get 50 at chapter 10 thnx. ( . ) _

_Thnx_

_Sasuke ang3l_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	9. Mission to Moon

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. He wants to return, but will they accept him? What will he do, just to be accepted again? How will Sakura treat him? Will he admit his feelings for her? SasuSaku Slight NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I haved viewed episodes 1-50.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: Mission to Moon:

Sasuke was leaning against the edge of the gates, again deep in thought. Sakura was at his side minding her own business. She was still pondering what happened yesterday. The sun was just rising. Sai walked past the two and nodded his head in greeting. Sakura nodded back while Sasuke didn't do anything. A long time after Naruto came running down the path. He stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Good morning, teme"

"Hn.."

Naruto tilted his head to one side and gave Sasuke a questioning look. Giving up, Naruto walked over to where Sakura was.

"Hi Sakura-chan"

"Hi"

Naruto then went on about how he and Tazuna caught up. About an hour later Kakashia and Tazuna turned up. Kakashi looked at his students. He noticed that Sasuke's bag was very small compared to everyone else's.

"Sasuke your bag is small..."

"I only carry the essentials..."

"Do you know how long this trip could take...?"

Kakashi looked at his student. Sakura had been unusually quite. He could tell that something happened between the two. Kakashi was going to ask them but shrugged the issue off. Tazuna also seemed to notice this. He looked up to see Kakashi shrug.

Tazuna then started walking. Everyone else followed his lead. Soon they were led off the path by Kakashi who wanted to take the forest. His students just followed his lead. Tazuna had been drinking sake for the whole trip. He was now on his second bottle.

Naruto kept talking about how he was going to become the hokage while Tazuna listened. Sakura was soon getting very annoyed at the loud noises that Naruto was making. She walked behind him.

"Naruto... Shut Up"

Naruto turned around to see his pink haired team mate glaring at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

Sasuke was wondering when she would do that. Sai also seemed a bit annoyed about the fact that Naruto telling the whole area where they were. Kakashi soon told everyone to protect Tazuna. Naruto stoped talking and stood in front of him while Sai and Sakura took the side. Sasuke was left to watch the end of the group.

Kakashi now lifted his head band up which revealed the sharingan, he signalled for Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke activated his sharingan and scanned the surrounding area. He noticed one charka coming from the front of the group. Kakashi told everyone to face the front which they did. Who ever was attacking them must be pretty confident to attack head on.

Suddenly their charka's completely disappeared. Sasuke quickly scanned the area for any signs of his opponents. Kakashi looked around frantically while Tazuna finally stopped drinking his sake. Sakura and Naruto where waiting for any sign of a battle. Sasuke then felt a rush of wind blow by him. He turned around quickly to see a missing nin holding a kunai to Tazuna's throat. Sakura quickly performed the hand signs for the replacement technique and freed Tazuna. Straight after the missing nin was gone again. Kakashi was beginning to worry. _A ninja shouldn't be this fast... _Naruto was cursing loudly about Tazuna nearly being caught.

Then Sai screamed. Everyone turned to face him. He had a kunai to his throat and his arms had been broken. Sakura ran at the ninja with her fists raised. The ninja had his whole body covered except for his eyes. He then flipped the kunai around and with a quick movement knocked Sai unconscious. His body fell to the ground while Sakura kept running at him. The ninja jumped at the last second to dodge Sakura's punch. He then hit the back her neck with his shoe and knocked her out as well. Sakura's vision went blurry. She slightly stumbled before falling over. Sasuke ran over to her while Naruto and Kakashi held the enemy off.

Sasuke gently laid her body on the ground and checked she was not badly hurt. Sasuke cursed while Naruto was slung into a huge tree. He tried to stand up again but his body would not let him. His muscles were screaming from the wave of pain. Naruto then drifted out.

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

Tazuna panicked. He dropped his bottle of sake. The glass slowly shattered on the floor. The missing nin then took advantage of the situation by kicking Kakashi in the chest. Kakashi grabbed his heart. The silver haired jounin coughed out his blood, staining his vest in crimson liquid. He slowly got up to see the man walking over to Tazuna. Kakashi quickly forgot the pain and swiftly moved in front of Tazuna. Laughing then rang through the forest.

"Three of your team are down... You don't want to be next do you?" hissed the nin.

Kakashi stood protectively in front of their mission. He readied himself for pain or even death. The missing nin then burst into a sprint. He pulled out a kunai and this time did not flip it around. Kakashi readied himself for the pain. He closed his eyes and waited for the strike. Instead he heard metal clash. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke and the nin fighting. Each ninja matched blow for blow. Kakashi was simply amazed at how fast they were attacking. Kakashi slowly fell to the floor. Tazuna watched shocked to see the high level ninja faint before him.

Sasuke quickly dodged a swipe at his chest. A little cloth strip fell to floor which was soon stepped on. The missing nin was attacking very quickly. Sasuke was dodging his swift attacks but couldn't keep up any longer. He quickly scanned the opponent's stance while dodging the other blows. He found that his neck and chest were not covered very well. _Wait for it... There! _Sasuke took out a kunai and slashed the nins neck. He coughed out a lot of blood. Grabbing his throat he tried to heal his wound. The missing nin then fell to the floor. Sasuke then performed the hand seals for the flame breath technique. He burnt the missing nins corpse and waited until his body was all ashes.

Tazuna watched as the orange glow form the flame spread through the night sky. He had not noticed that it got so dark. Sasuke lifted Sakura's body up bridal style and walked to a small clearing. He laid her there and told Tazuna to watch over here. The raven haired nin returned carrying Kakashi and Naruto on his shoulders. He put there bodies on the floor and got Sai's body. As soon as he put Sai down he began screaming. After a while he stopped and stayed asleep.

Sasuke were setting up camp. Sasuke had lit a small fire and put up the tents. After setting up camp the avenger setup various traps in the surrounding area. Tazuna was cooking a meal and watching over the bodies. Sasuke then woke Sakura up by gently moving her. Sakura opened her emerald eyes to find Sasuke leaning over her. Sasuke looked into her eyes to see her saddens pools of emerald. Sakura got up and looked over the injured bodies.

"W.. Where is he Sasuke-kun?"

"Dead"

Sakura sighed and began healing Kakashi first. His injuries were more internal. After she moved onto Naruto to find he was not injured at all. She then scanned Sai's arms and found that they were broken. She poured her chakra into them to fix them. Soon after she finished she began to eat. The group ate in silence. Kakashi was first to wake followed shortly by Naruto. Kakashi looked at his students. He sighed and pulled his head band back over his left eye. Naruto just ate the food that was served for him.

"So.. What happened...? All I remember is Sakura getting knocked out and..." asked the blonde.

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed this.

"I killed him..."

Kakashi then turned his head to see Sai on the forest floor.

"Will he be alright Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and got up. She then walked off into the woods, alone. Naruto was about to follow her but Kakashi grabbed his wrist to stop him. Sasuke was having a battle with his conscious to follow her or not. Tazuna got up and wished everyone good night. The old man then walked into his tent and slept. Kakashi and Naruto then lifted Sai up and placed him inside the tent. Soon after Naruto also departed from the campfire, to sleep. Sasuke and Kakashi were the only two left. Kakashi was reading his book while Sasuke watched the stars. He was beginning to worry about his pink haired team mate. Kakashi looked up from his book to see Sasuke deep in thought. He sighed at how clueless the Uchicha was.

"Go after her..."

Sasuke looked at his mentor with a questioning look.

"Why?" asked the teen.

"You like her..."

Sasuke cursed for letting his emotions show. _How did he know..._

"You act like you care around her... To me that's all I needed to see..."

"Why me?"

Kakashi was about to slap his forehead but stopped himself.

"Sasuke, you are the only one who can help her..."

Sasuke looked down and started to fiddle with some sticks in front of him.

"I..I..I don't know what to say to her..."

Kakashi smiled underneath his black mask.

"The words will come..."

Sasuke snapped the stick between his fingers and stood up. Kakashi got up and put this book back into his satchel.

"Good luck..."

"Hn..."

With that Sasuke jumped into the tree tops in search of Sakura while Kakashi went to sleep.

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree hastily trying to find his best friend and his crush. Sasuke had decided to accept his feelings for his pink haired team mate. While scanning the environment he thought of how he would tell her...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I don't quite know... _

_How to say... _ _How I feel... _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke then found a clearing in the woods. He jumped down from the tree to find a small lake with an island in the middle. Fire flies were lighting up the velvet sky as the crystal blue water reflected the silver glow from the moon and stars, and there she was...

Sakura was standing in elbow deep water crying. Her hair was wet and her clothes clinging to her curves. Sasuke felt blood rush to his face. The moon seemed to light the area around her. Sasuke slowly entered the water. His clothes instantly become soaked with cold water but he continued walking until he was next to her.

Sakura seemed a bit shocked to see him there. Soon after she began crying again.

"Why Sasuke-kun...?"

Sasuke just waited for her to continue.

"You trained me and I'm still..."

Sasuke knew the word.

"...weak" she whispered.

Sasuke thought as Sakura continued to cry next to him. He looked up to see the starts looking down on him. He was panicking. The words wouldn't come like Kakashi said they would. He sighed but then they began to flow...

"Sakura... You are not weak..."

Sakura turned to see her raven haired team mate looking into her eyes. Her tear stained face hurt the Uchicha.

"That missing nin was strong..."

"But you beat him"

Sasuke tried to keep eye contact.

"Sakura the only thing you did wrong was..."

Sakura waited.

"...you're slow and predictable"

Sakura was angered by his comment. Sasuke could tell he hurt her. He started hating himself for doing so.

"Slow and predictable Sasuke?" she yelled.

"We can work on it..."

A long silence followed. Sakura calmed down. Sasuke really did care for her. She looked away a bit embarrassed about her sudden out burst.

"I'm weak..."

"To me, you will always be weak Sakura..."

Sakura looked up a bit startled at his comment.

"If you're weak... I have to protect you..." he whispered.

_I like protecting you Sakura..._

Sakura looked up into his eyes again. Her emerald eyes locked onto his onyx pair. She tilted her head a bit. Sasuke smiled at how she cute she looked. Time seemed to slow down for the pair. The stars seemed to be shinning brighter. Everything was perfect...

"Sakura... What I meant to say is... I love you..."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Those three words _ _Are said too much _ _They're not enough_ _If I lay here _ _If I just lay here_ _Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _ _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Sakura's mind was racing. Her blood rushed to her face. _Sasuke-kun loves me..._ Her heart began to beat faster and faster.

Sasuke let his heart take over. He slowly walked over to her. The water making small ripples every time he took a step. When he was in front of her he stopped. Their bodies were centimetres apart. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in. His heart was beating faster and faster every second. Sakura leaned in as well closing her eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapt his hands around her back while hers snaked around to his neck.

Their lips met. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip. She happily opened her mouth for him, soon after his tongue was exploring every part of her mouth. After gaining some confidence Sakura let her tongue roam his mouth. They parted for breath soon after. Their fore heads were touching as they both panted from the passionate kiss. Their eyes were still locked.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_We'll do it all _ _Everything_ _On our own _ _We don't need_ _Anything_ _Or anyone _ _If I lay here _ _If I just lay here_ _Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _ _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Sasuke then pulled Sakura into a hug. His pink haired lover returned it and cried happily onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back with his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you to" she whispered into his ear.

"You mean so much to me Sakura..." _So much that you will never know..._

The two just stayed in each others embrace. Their wet clothing rubbing together. Soon after they returned to camp.

Sakura had taken off al her clothing except her bra and panties. She hung them on a branch to dry. Sasuke had removed his shirt and shorts to dry as well.

"Sasuke-kun, sleep with me please" she whispered.

Sasuke followed Sakura into her tent. They both settled under the blankets. Sakura began to shiver slightly from the cold. Sasuke saw this and smirked. He pulled her waist into him and intertwined their legs. Sakura blushed but soon after fell asleep from the new warmth she had found.

Sasuke looked down onto the sleeping form of Sakura.

_My angel... _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A/N: Well I hope you liked this chapter!! Sasuke kissed Sakura xD.Sorry if I took a while to write it, I just needed time to perfect it. The kiss scene is kind off like the FFX scence between Tidus and Yuna. The song lyrics I used are from Snow Patrols chasing cars. They do not belong to me.

Well R&R.( I need 50 reviews )

Woot 4k hits xD.

Cya

sasuke ang3l

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	10. My Year

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-50.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 10- My Year:

Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes to find the roof of the tent. He shivered slightly from the cold air inside his tent. Quickly getting dressed he went to check on Sai's progress. Sai's arms were healing very well due to Sakura's technique. Naruto was glad that they had a medic nin on their team. It saved them so much down time when on missions. He walked back into the open. The sun was only just rising so he decided to wake Kakashi up. He found his silver haired jounin in a nearby tree with his perverted book in his hand. Naruto goofily smiled and shook his teacher.

Kakashi woke up and rubbed his eye.

"Good Morning Sensei!"

"Morning" said his teacher.

Kakashi then instructed Naruto to go find some wood for a fire. The blonde soon left. Kakashi looked around camp. He saw Tazuna walking around stretching but then noticed something odd. There were six of them but only five tents. He looked around to find Sasuke's and Sakura's clothes on a string. His eyes widened with shock. He had read about this to many times to forget. _Sasuke must have scored last night..._

Naruto soon returned with a stack of twigs. He put them in a circle and pulled out some cooking utensils from his bag. He got some water from the nearby river and put it into a pot. He was trying to light a fire with two sticks. Cursing under his breath he suddenly remembered Sasuke could do fire techniques. Tazuna was sitting on the opposite side while Kakashi was leaning on a tree. Naruto got up and looked for Sasuke's tent. Naruto then headed for Sakura's tent to ask if she knew where he was...

_Sakura's Tent..._

Sakura had been awake for a while now. Feeling cold she moved closer to Sasuke and he would wrap his arms around her waist. Sakura thought she was dreaming so she pinched herself. Sasuke stood up suddenly hearing Sakura yelp slightly. He looked at her with a explain-now face. Sakura just smiled and pulled him back down under the sleeping bag. Sasuke then lifted his head and placed it on Sakura's neck. He then whispered into her ear...

"Think your dreaming huh?"

Sakura giggled at how Sasuke could read her like an open book and turned around. She looked into his onyx eyes. After hesitating she nodded. Sasuke smirked.

He leaned in closer and closer until they were mere inches apart.

"My Sakura... This is no dream..."

He then kissed her with so much passion her whole body was on fire. Soon Sakura was kissing back which began a make out session. Unfortunately their blonde team mate walked on their 'make out session' He just stared as his jaw dropped. Sasuke looked up and smirked while Sakura was blushing madly.

"Dobe..."

Kakashi peered over his students shoulder to find exactly what he suspected. He smiled and gave his approval with two thumbs up. Sasuke mumbled something about perverts then headed out. He returned and handed Sakura her clothes. They both slipped them on and headed out.

Sai was sending the young avenger death glares while the whole group ate in silence. Kakashi broke the silence.

"How was it?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up. Sasuke sighed.

"We didn't do that..." replied Sakura.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I was cold and asked him to stay with me..." she said. Sakura was blushing again.

Naruto and Tazuna smiled at them while Sai was cursing at Sasuke.

"Nice lie..." replied the blonde.

"She isn't bluffing..."

Naruto stopped laughing suddenly. Tazuna smirked at the reaction and got up. The group packed up there belongings and headed off. Shortly after they arrived in Moon village...

_Moon Entrance:_

When the group finally reached the entrance of moon they were stopped by a group of guards.

"Halt, State your purpose or leave"

Tazuna stepped forward and bowed.

"I am here to build the bridge"

The guard studied Tazauna carefully.

"You can pass"

Tazuna turned around. He smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you everyone"

The group all nodded.

Team 7 turned around to leave when a little girl about 8 years old rushed up to Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke turned around and knelt on his knees so that he was the girl's height. He hugged her back as if comforting her. The whole group was shocked. Even the guards seemed stunned form the raven haired nins actions. After the girl stopped crying she pulled back from Sasuke and took notice of the rest of the group. She raised her hand and wiped her tears away.

Sakura then knelt down with Sasuke. She faced the small girl and scanned over here. The girl had black hair with dark onyx eyes much like Sasuke's. She had a red ribbon in her hair which remained Sakura of when she was young. Sakura then looked at Sasuke. Feeling her eyes on him Sasuke began explaining how they met.

_Sasuke walked down the snow covered street of an unknown village. He had finally completed his assassination mission. The mission had taken longer due to the enormous number of females in the area. Sasuke had to escape from a fan club as well as gain information from certain people about his target..._

_Getting information from people isn't easy..._

_The assassination went well. No noises were made and he covered up the evidence well enough but he feared the blood stained wall would give it away..._

_His clothes were splattered with the crimson blood of his victim..._

_Sasuke Uchicha was a cold blooded killer..._

_He walked down the empty street. It was 2 in the morning. Suddenly a scream was heard from down an empty alleyway. Sasuke continued walking normally, thinking it was another ninja's assassination job. Just then he heard another scream but this time of a little girl. Sasuke walked over casually over to the sound. What he saw next sickened him..._

_He turned the corner to see four figures. He continued walking until he could clearly see them. Lying on the floor was a woman in her late 20's, lying nude. Cuts and bruises all over her body. Her face was tear stained and bloodied. Her partner or husband lay dead on the ground. Stab marks were found all over his body. Sasuke then saw a little girl in the corner crying and shivering. She was screaming every second. Her mother was telling her to run but she was frozen to the sport. _

_The criminal had not noticed Sasuke's presence yet. He continued to rape the mother until she passed out. He then put his clothes back on and began to walk away. He stopped when he heard a sniffle from a small corner of the dead end. _

"_Forgot about you..." said the man as he pulled out his knife. _

_The little girl screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the pain but none came. She opened her eyes to find a man with a blood covered jacket over a dead body. He wordlessly picked up her and her mother and carried them to the hospital. The little girl didn't know the stranger but believed she was safe with him. Sasuke left for sound soon after her heard the news that the little girl and her mother would live..._

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She was on the brink of tears. Naruto was crying while Sai had a little hint of sadness on his face. Kakashi just looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. Sakura then hugged the little girl. The girls cried together in each others embrace while Sasuke watched them. Sakura was showing all qualities of a mother comforting her child. After a while the girl lead team 7 to her house. She said something about how Sasuke saved her life and now she was returning the favour. She held Sakura's hand the whole way but Sakura didn't mind.

After a night at moon the group departed from the village gates at 7 in the morning. After 1 day and a half trip they arrived back in Konoha. As soon as the group arrived they reported a successful mission to the hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade was busy doing paper work for missions when the group walked in. Sakura handed her the report card and sat down in a chair.

Tsunade studied the report and was pleased to find Sai's arms had fully recovered. What worried the hokage is how a missing nin knew who to attack.

As everyone was leaving hokage tower Tsunade told Sasuke to stay but this time Sakura stayed with him. Tsunade raised one eyebrow. Sakura stood next to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. Tsunade then understood. She was happy for her student but it might have been too late.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked up from the floor and met her firm gaze.

"Your trail will be in held tomorrow in front of half the village"

"Hn"

Tsunade got angry at his short reply then began to think.

"Sakura"

Sakura moved her gaze from Sasuke's face to Tsunade.

"You are not to come to the trial tomorrow..."

"Why!?" Sakura shot back.

Tsunade sighed and turned around in her chair so her back was facing the couple. She did not wan to see Sakura sad again.

"It's for your own good..."

Sakura was about to reply but Sasuke tightened his grip slightly to tell her no. She looked up into his eyes and pleaded with him. Seeing he was not getting anywhere he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Foget it she won't change her mind..."

Sakura then looked down feeling taken back by his words. Seeing this Sasuke pulled into her an embrace while he led her out off the office. Sasuke picked her up and carried Sakura to her house. They talked about what was a fair sentence for Sasuke though the result was pretty much final. _Death..._

Sakura tried reasoning with him that by killing Orochimaru he might be sparred but Sasuke still had his doubts. When they reached Sakura's house, Sasuke put her down and knocked on the door gently. Soon Mrs. Haruno opened up.

"Hello Sakura dear..."

She suddenly stopped when she noticed Sasuke. She winked at her daughter.

"Who is this Sakura?"

Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke"

Mrs. Haruno studied Sasuke then turned to her daughter.

"Hope the trial goes well"

Sasuke sighed and crossed his fingers. He was holding onto the little hope he had left.

_Trial Day..._

Sasuke woke up early as usual. He was ready by 7. He had his normal attire on but it was ironed this time. He didn't bother to put a konoha head band on but still kept one in his bedside table. He walked down the empty street as the sun rose. The pathway and the grass around it was slightly wet from the morning dew. His mind was on _his _Sakura. Sasuke could end up dead today but his mind stayed on his pink haired lover.

He pushed open the doors of hokage tower and sat down near a window. Waiting for his destiny...

_Sakura_

Sakura was outside the trial. She was trying to listen in on what the people were saying. She watched as one person walked out of the trial room. She quickly transformed into him and began walking casually into the room. Her heart beat faster every second as she tried to keep her cool. When she made it inside she gasped out how many people had turned out.

The room had seats in a U shape. Rows after rows were filled with villagers she hardly recognized. Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room. He was looking down onto the floor. Tsunade and the village elders stood in front off the young avenger. Sakura scanned the room to find Kakashi in one corner. She also spotted Naruto and Hinata sitting together. She as about to sit next to them but remembered her transformation. She took an empty seat next to an elderly man.

"Your stomach better now ay?"

Sakura nodded.

Tsunade stood up and hushed the crowd.

"Uchicha Sasuke, before we decide your sentence, is there anything you want to say?"

Sasuke thought about it.

"Yes"

Tsunade a bit surprised raised and eye brow and gestured for hm to continue.

"I am doing this **For Her, **not me..."

The crowd started whispering loudly.

"Her...?"

"He had a girl friend..."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. The gang all gasped while Naruto whispered the story into Hinata's ear. Sakura was fighting the urge to cry but failed miserably.

"You ok dear?"

"Yes, I got something in my eye" she lied.

Sasuke continued.

"I'm begging you to give me some time... Any time, just so I can make it up to _**her**..._ She deserves it... After all she has done for me... I need to re pay her some how..."

Tsunade reached up to her face and wiped a tear the threatened to fall from her eye.

The crowd now was full of sniffling noises and some women crying.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was losing control of the technique. She got up from her seat and ran down to him. She jumped the small wall and continued running to him. Some nins attempted to stop her but Tsundae signalled them to stop. Sakura then cancelled the technique and continued running to Sasuke. The crowd began gasping while others cried their hearts out. Sakura jumped the last mini wall and ran over to Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to turn around and the see his Sakura run at him. She jumped and he caught her in a hug. The couple stood their. Sakura crying and soaking Sasuke's black ironed shirt. Her hand had grabbed his shirt and was squeezing it so hard her knuckles were white. Sasuke rubbed her back but couldn't say anything to help her so he stayed silent.

Suddenly one of the elders stood up, enraged by this act.

"What is the meaning of this!!??" he yelled.

The crowd just gasped.

Sasuke shot the elder a deadly that froze him to the spot. To those he could see his eyes were shocked at how cold they had become. He then turned his attention back to Sakura. His eyes softened once again. Kakashi noticed this and felt happy even if it was too late.

The elder than sat back down with the rest of the group. He was shivering from the fear off seeing Sasuke like that.

"We will know make our decision..." Tsunade announced.

The crowd went silent and held their breath.

Tsunade talked to each elder and then stood back at her original spot.

"Uchicha Sasuke, the village of konoha has decided..."

Sakura held her breath while her grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened.

"... you have one year to live"

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: LoL thats was a fun chapter. I wouldn't kill sasuke yet because it would ruin the fact they just go together. Well im 14 years old and a boy. I have been to busy at school to update so sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter was worth it. Got me thinking on how important the one person is in your life. Meh.._

_Cyas._

_Sasuke ang3l_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	11. My Year II

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-100.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 11: My Year II

The crowd was silent. Some looked at Sasuke to see his reaction while others turned to the people around them. Sakura had her hands over mouth as she gasped. Kakashi was looking rather dumb founded while Naruto and the gang watched on. Sasuke had his face hung low as the he replayed what Tsunade said. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in his pockets. _At least you're not going to die right now..._ That thought calmed him down but not Sakura. She was fuming. Naruto saw this and gave Sasuke a worried look. Sasuke kept up his guard in case anything un expected happened. Sakura was clenching her fists.

"Sakura..."

She looked up to see Sasuke. She peered into his eyes and saw the pain he was going through. Sakura then completely lost it. In one second she was gone and then next, she re appeared in front off Tsunade. Sakura grabbed her sensei by her shirt and lifted her up. A wave of gasping noises went through the crowd when they saw this happen.

Sakura eyes brunt holes into Tsuande as she shouted at her.

"You... How could you...?"

Tsunade looked down and began panicking; her student had grown a lot more powerful.

"He killed the village's biggest threat... And you kill him in one year..."

Tsunade opened her mouth but quickly closed it. She realised what she was about to say could end up in her death.

Sakura chucked Tsunade onto the ground and then shot a deadly glare at one of the elders. The elderly man was shivering from fear. Sakura smirked at the sight. She then turned around and walked to Sasuke. She then burst into a run and jumped into his arms. Sasuke shot Tsuande a deadly glare. Tsunade was frozen in place by the sheer hate in his eyes.

He told Sakura that he was lucky for being allowed one year at all. After a few minutes Sakura finally accepted the fact. The crowd just wept with the couple standing in the middle. Kakashi rushed down the stairs and walked over to his students. Naruto and the gang followed. They tried to cheer Sakura and Sasuke up but failed miserably.

Tsunade also walked down from the elevated seats and gave them her apologies. She knew Sakura would never forgive her but she had to try. Kakashi then told Tsunade to leave. She walked out off the hall, defeated. The elders seemed pleased but on elder was feeling for the young couple. She walked down with her walking stick and stood next to Sakura. She put her arm on Sakura and whispered to her.

"I Voted against it but the over ruled me, I'm sorry"

Sakura slightly smiled and hugged the elderly women.

"At least someone cares"

The elderly woman smiled and walked off. After the group headed off to the ramen shop to eat dinner. Naruto tried to break the silence by beginning a conversation with Hinata. Thank fully the conversation worked. Soon Sakura was joining in laughing but Sasuke still stayed the same. Kakashi then got up and asked to talk to Sasuke alone.

When they walked around the corner Kakashi lead them to a nearby park. He sat down on the bench and Sasuke followed. Sasuke watched the moon hover above the surface of the land. He remembered that he had not completed all his goals he set before he died. He failed in avenging his clan but he could still revive it.

"You still can do it"

Sasuke turned his head to face Kakashi. He was leaning back onto the bench.

"Revive your clan before you go..."

Sasuke smirked.

"I know"

Kakashi smiled.

"I plan to make it a year in her life she will never forget..."

"Good, she deserves it" said Kakashi smiling approvingly.

The silver haired jounin then got up and began to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Sasuke nodded then walked back to the ramen stand. They all turned to see him take his original seat and close his eyes.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"He left"

Sakura nodded then continued talking to the group. After about half an hour everyone had eaten their fill. Sakura got up and walked off to the toilets. She did not return for a while. Sasuke got up and walked over to the toilets. He found Sakura leaning against the wall thinking. Her body language said how she felt. He pulled her into a hug.

"Sasuke-kun, why...?" she whispered into his shirt.

"Sakura please don't be sad over me, it's my problem"

Sakura looked up with her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke-kun when you're hurt I am to"

Sasuke looked down and gently kissed her. She always knew what to say to cheer him up.

"Thank you Sakura"

Sasuke then walked Sakura to her parent's house. He gave her a small peck on the check at the doorway and left for home. He slipped his hands in his pockets and walked down the concrete walkway.

The alarm rang through the room. The blinds were drawn back and the bright sunlight shone through, lighting up Sakura's sleeping face. She slowly got out off bed and walked over to her mirror. She stared into it and looked over her body. Her gaze shifted down when she recalled the nightmare she had. Her sheets were wet with sweat and her quilt on the floor. Quickly getting dressed she headed down and ate some toast for breakfast. While eating the last slice she noticed a small note under the door.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your father and I are going for a _

_long trip to another village. We _

_only got told yesterday so we _

_couldn't say a proper good bye._

_Love You_

_Mum_

Sasuke had not slept the whole night. His eyes felt so heavy. He was to busy thinking to notice what time it was. He lay in his bed and looked up into the ceiling. An image of his mum and dad looked down on him. He hated it. Everyone looked down on him. Except his friends. He then slowly drifted into some well deserved sleep.

The door bell's melody startled a day dreaming Sakura. She had been to busy thinking to notice someone outside her door. Getting off the comfy sofa she opened the door and looked into onyx eyes. She smiled.

"Hey, thought I'd walk you to training"

Sakura looked up happily and smiled.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun"

She locked up and walked with Sasuke to the bridge. They walked in silence. Sasuke then walked closer to Sakura. He slipped his hand out of his pocket and found her hand. Their fingers then intertwined. Sakura looked up a little puzzled. It wasn't like Sasuke to show affection in public. Sasuke gave her a re assuring smile. They walked holding hands down to the bridge. When they reached the bridge Sakura leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes. Kakashi watched from a near by tree. He jumped down and winked at Sasuke. He just smirked back and turned to face the running Naruto.

He skidded to a stop and looked at the rest of the group. He saw Sakura rather close to Sasuke and noticed they were holding hands. He smiled goofily at the couple. Sai walked onto the bridge and looked at them. Hate burning in his eyes. Of course no one noticed.

"Sai and Naruto head to the forest I'll catch up"

Naruto and Sai jumped onto the roof and headed off.

"Sasuke, you are training Sakura right?"

He nodded.

"Well from know on, you can train her without my help. I'll check up on you every once and a while though"

Sakura smiled.

"Thank You Kakashi Sensei"

He smiled under his mask and headed off.

Sasuke stood there thinking for a second.

"Sakura lets go to the beach"

Sakura grinned and walked alongside him.

"Don't you need your bathers?"

"I got them already in my bag"

Sasuke didn't notice the small bag in hanging of her shoulder. He looked at her, clearly puzzled. Sakura explained she was going to the beach after training.

When they reached the beach it was around the lunch time. They ate some lunch from a take away shop before finding an empty spot and beginning training. Sakura slipped of her clothes to reveal a rose pink bikini set. Sasuke felt his cheeks go red as he watched her pull of her dress. She looked up and caught him blushing. She stuck her tongue out causing him to go even redder.

_This is going to get troublesome..._

Sasuke let out a deep sigh.

"Sakura were going to improve your speed ok?"

She nodded. She was determined to get stronger and faster than ever.

"Follow me"

Sasuke lead Sakura out to where the water from the waves rolled onto the sand. Their feet began to sink into the sand slowly. Sasuke picked up a stick and drew a line onto the moist sand. He then walked away and drew another line.

"Sakura, you have to sprint as fast as you can over to me"

Sakura set her emerald eyes onto the finish line and got ready.

"Go"

Sakura was off the mark in seconds but the sand slowed her down. Gritting her teeth she tried to sprint through the rest of the track but the sand kept slowing he down. She finally reached the end.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. Sweat was dripped down her face but she didn't mind. Sasuke wiped it away with his arm band.

"Not bad"

She looked back and saw her footsteps slowly fading. She then repeated the exercise.

After a few sprints, Sasuke walked to the beginning with her.

"This time I'll race you"

Sakura pouted at him but he just smirked back.

"Go"

They both speed down the sand roughly at the same speed until Sasuke suddenly pulled ahead. Sakura finished 4 seconds behind. She sat down on her towel and panted. Sasuke took a seat next to her and handed her a drink of water. She downed its contents and watched Sasuke sip his water. The sun was setting after a hard day of training. They packed up all their stuff and headed back home. When they were walking up the beach, Sakura suddenly sat down.

Sasuke turned his head and saw her sit down. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he said. She looked up into his eyes. She saw caring eyes looking back at her.

"My feet hurt Sasuke-kun"

Sakura said this and looked up. The moon reflecting off her emerald eyes. Sasuke took a mental shot of this. He sighed and picked her up. She gasped but then enjoyed the extra warmth his body gave. She snuggled closer as they both walked home.

Soon Sakura was fast asleep. Kakashi had seen Sasuke walking home and walked over to him. Kakashi looked down and saw Sakura sleeping in Sasuke's arms.

"I think your training is going well" he whispered.

"Yeah, she's picking up fast"

"Naruto is doing fine but Sai is starting to bother me..."

Sasuke gave his sensei a puzzled look.

"He's pushing himself really hard you know..."

Sasuke looked out to the horizon.

"I'll talk to you later; I need to get her home"

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke tucked Sakura into her apartment. He made sure all the windows were closed and put a note on the desk. He then locked the apartment door and headed back to the Uchicha Mansion.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: YO! Soz I haven't updated in a while since I have been playing World Of Warcarft. That game is so addictive its dangerous. Meh. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try update faster and give better quality chapters. Getting English tuition so my writing should improve.

Well catchas l8ter

Snowsin (sasuke ang3l)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	12. Pushed to the Limit

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-109.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: Pushed to the Limit

Sakura woke up early. She moved her body to the side of the bed and her feet fell over the edge. As soon as her feet touched the carpet of her apartment she felt pain. Wincing at every step she took, she walked down to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. She placed it under her feet and sat down on her suede couch. The clock on her wall read 5:38am. Sakura closed her eyes and rested her sore feet.

The alarm in her room rang out loud as she woke up from her sleep. Slowly walking up the stairs she headed into her room and hit the switch on her alarm. Having a quick shower she got ready for her training. _I hope this holds for the day... Or else Sasuke-kun might think I'm weak... _She rubbed her feet and poured a little bit of charka into them so they would heal. The door bell suddenly rang and she headed out.

"Hi Sasuke-kun"

"Morning"

Sakura locked up and followed Sasuke.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you..."

"Hn. Don't Worry about it"

She felt relieved that Sasuke didn't think she was weak. Saskura followed Sasuke to a patch of forest that had been cleared. Tree stumps where found in every direction. Sakura looked around curiously at the new area. Sasuke took a seat on a stump and looked at her.

"Sakura I want you to jump in a zig zag pattern down to the end of this clearing and back as fast as you can"

Sakura nodded and stood on the nearest stump.

"Go"

As soon as Sakura left the first stump a sharp pain run up her legs. Wincing she neally over jumped the first stump. Sasuke took note of this and continued watching. In a few minutes Sakura had returned. She sat down panting. Sasuke jumped off his log and walked to her.

"That's enough for today"

"I can do more Sasuke-kun" Sakura insisted.

Sasuke sighed.

"Then why are your feet bleeding?"

Sakura looked down and saw her feet covered in crimson liquid. She closed her eyes in defeat.

"Why didn't you tell me Sakura?"

"Because you would call me weak!"

Sasuke was taken back by the sudden out burst. _Maybe I pushed her to hard..._

"There is no use in becoming strong if you're just going to let your body die"

Sakura looked up into his eyes. Sasuke picked her up carefully and wiped a tear from her face.

"Let's have the day off"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke then wrapped Sakura's feet in bandages. Sakura winced every time her feet made contact with the floor. Seeing this Sasuke began to worry. _Maybe training her was a bad idea..._

"I'll carry you for a while until you can heal your feet"

"But..."

_I thought you hate public affection..._

Sasuke knew what she was thinking.

"Sakura you're more important to me then that"

His pink haired girl friend smiled. She finally knew that Sasuke loved her. It wasn't just some dream or a one shot. He carried her into Konoha and down a street filled with stalls of lollies and sweets. Sasuke found Sakura looking at every stall until her eyes met a fairy floss stall at the end. Sasuke saw this and walked over to the store.

"What flavour do you want Sakura?"

"You don't have to Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke smiled.

"I want to Sakura"

Sakura thanked him and chose Straw berry flavour. The shop keeper watched as the young couple in front of his shop laughed.

"This one is on the house" he said handing Sakura the floss.

"Thank you" Sakura replied cheerfully.

"My pleasure, the world needs more couples like you two" he said smiling.

Sakura blushed while Sasuke just smiled.

"Sakura-chan!"

The couple turned to see their blonde haired friend running down the street.

He stoppped before them and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Naruto looked at her obvisouly worried seeing her hurt. Sai looked on as Kakashi followed Naruto. When he saw Sakura hurt he asked her what happened. Sakura explianed how she was running for the whole day yesterday and how her foot started bleeding at the beginning of today. Sasuke got worried that Kakashi might think he was pushing her to hard. _I probably am..._

"...Don't blame Sasuke-kun, he's just doing his job" she finished.

Sasuke sighed in relief and Naruto looked on shocked. Sakura was pushing herself to hard he thought.

"Sakura-chan, aren't you pushing yourself to hard...?" said her blonde friend.

"If I don't push myself I won't get any stronger..."

Naruto sighed. Even he knew this. Sai looked down still worried that she was hurt.

Suddenly the crowd up the street split down the middle and Ino and Hinata came running down. They stopped before Sasuke and her, panting.

"Sakura.. We heard you were hurt" said Hinata between breaths.

"Hi, Hinata-chan"

Hinata turned beet red in a nano second.

"H..Hi..Naruto-kun"

Sakura and Ino laughed. Sasuke held back his laughter. How could anyone be so dumb? Naruto then scratched the back of his head and smiled goofily, like he normally did. Sakura winked at Hinata who just went a darker shade of red.

Sakura re told the story and how Sasuke carried her here. Ino smiled seeing Sakura happy with Sasuke but she still had not found anyone special.

"I got an idea"

Everyone turned their head to face Naruto.

"Lets go eat ramen"

Kakashi smiled and most of the group laughed except Sasuke.

"Dobe, you actually picked a good time for once"

Naruto smiled, Sasuke called him his usual name know. Kakashi nodded.

"Maybe next time guys, I'm busy now"

Sai walked off. Kakashi looked at Sasuke he knew what he was wanted to say. Sai had been acting weird ever since their training session in the forest.

The group headed down the shop, Sasuke was stilling carrying Sakura. Some people whispered "_...Isn't that the Uchicha.."_ Sakura shot every one of them a deadly look while Sasuke tried to ignore the whispering but it was getting to him. Luckily they reached the ramen shop before he cracked. They each ordered their dish and got a discount due to the owner knowing Naruto.

Kakashi smiled and began eating his dish. Sai had been worrying him though. His student had being struggling to get stronger and it was taking its toll on him. Soon everyone had left except Sasuke,Sakura, Hinata and Naruto who had just finished eating his fill.

Naruto put his bowl and the table and payed for his meal. Sasuke shook his head, how could anyone eat so much. Sakura began to heal her feet and removed the blood soaked bandages. She put them in a bag and chucked them in the bin.

"Are you ok now?"

Sakura nodded.

"Ok, Let's Train"

Kakashi lead them to the clearing in the forest. When they arrived they saw Sai making huge dents into trees in the surrounding area. Kakashi's sweat dropped.

"Ugh.. Sai want to spar...?"

Sai turned around and saw team 7 looking at him.

"...Sure..."

_Finally a chance to prove myself to that damn Uchicha..._

Sasuke had to stop himself from looking at Sakura's injured feet. If he did look he was sure she would get sad and think he was over protective.

"Naruto you can spar Sakura, Sai and Sasuke can spar over there" he said pointing to a space at the other side.

A gust of wind blew by and Sai looked around to see Sasuke gone. He scanned the area until he noticed that he was at the training spot.

"Come"

Sai gritted his teeth. Ever since this guy had returned Sai had lost been completely forgotten by the rest of his team mated because some traitor returned claiming to have killed Orochimaru.

Sai lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke easily jumped out off the way. Sai staggered then got even angrier at his enemy. _He is going to lose because he's to angry... _Sai launched another attack. His punches were hard and his kicks fast and on target. Sasuke still managed to block and counter them. Sai leaned forward panting. _I threw everything at him and he's not even scratched... _Sai began to focus a massive amount of chakra in his hands. A flame began forming and he continued to feed its hunger with his chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the amount of chakra Sai was pouring into the flame.

_Shit..._

Sasuke formed the seals for the chidori and charged his technique. Thunder clouds came and shadowed over Sasuke. Lighting then struck into the blue chakra in his hands as the young avenger ran towards Sai. Kakashi watched shocked at the fierce battle before him. The silver haired jounin ran towards the couple. Sasuke then cut straight through the flame and Sai fell to the ground exhausted.

"SAI"

_Damn it..._

Kakashi's shadow towered over Sai. Sasuke then walked over to Sai and punched him in the gut. He toppled over holding his stomach.

"Why Sai?"

Sai shot glares at Sasuke and Kakashi. The jounin picked the boy up by his collar and lifted him to his height.

"Do you want to kill Sasuke?"

"..."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Heya, I got lv 53 in WoW so i'm going to be doing a lot more writing now. Hope you liked this chapter._

_Cya_

_Snowsin_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	13. Improved

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-129. :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 13: A Promise of A Lifetime

"Sai did you intend to kill Sasuke..."

"..."

"Answer me"

".."

Kakashi was furious. Sai just tried to kill one off his original students.

"Fine"

Sai looked up surprised to hear his sensei say that. Kakashi closed his eyes then suddenly pulled up his konoha headband and revealed the sharingan. Sai carelessly looked into the red eye and slowly fell asleep. His eye lids felt so heavy so he closed them and his body went limp. Kakashi loosened his hold on Sai's shirt and tied him to a nearby tree with chakra strings to keep him still.

"He reminds me off the old you, Sasuke"

"Hn..."

Sasuke looked on. Sai had managed to gather enough chakra in that flame that it would burn almost anything. Luckily Sasuke still had a few techniques that could have stopped Sai if the situation got any worse.

"Naruto, Sakura you may begin" the silver haired jounin instructed.

They jumped back and studied each other's stance. Sakura had all possible areas covered and was pretty much ready for any attack. Naruto stood there not really caring about defence. Sakura then charged at the unsuspecting Naruto. _Wow she's faster than before. _Sakura then launched a flurry of quick attacks. Naruto managed to avoid most but a few hit their targets. _I see, in exchange for her speed she lost some strength. _Sakura's punches did not hurt as much but a lot more of them met their target.

Sasuke watched on studying Sakura's movement and anyway she could improve further. Kakashi for once was paying attention to the fight. Naruto was doing well avoiding the few punches he could but soon realised he was on the defensive. The blonde had not launched once punch this whole time. Naruto then decided it was time to counter attack. He began to fight back and soon a fierce battle enraged. They were matched blow for blow but Sakura grew tired easily and Naruto was hurt more seriously.

"That's enough" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke and Kakashi jumped down from the tree and chucked Naruto and Sakura a soldier pill each. Both Sakura and Naruto were panting from the intense spar they just had.

"Very Nice Guys" Kakashi seemed pleased.

The sun was beginning to set. Sai was slowly coming to and tried to struggle out off the chakra strings. His attempts were in vain though as the more he struggled the less energy he had.

"Sasuke since you didn't fight much I will spar you"

Sakura seemed surprised but Naruto eagerly watched on from a tree. _It's time to see how strong the young avenger really is..._

Sasuke closed his eyes and readied himself. He focused on his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes revealing the third level sharingan. Kakashi lifted up his head band again. Sai watched on interested at who would be stronger.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew thru the clearing rustling the leaves on the tress. A small flower was losing its indigo petals until the last one remained hanging onto the stem, as soon as it blew away the charged at each other. Sasuke caught the punch aimed for his face and attempted the throw his sensei over his shoulder. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and flipped him. Sasuke quickly regained his composure and disappeared into the wind. Soon Kakashi fell forward. He had been hit in the stomach. A small puff of grey smoke followed as a dented log remained in Kakashi's place.

Cursing Sasuke scanned the area for any signs on his sensei. He heard one leaf scrunch behind him and turned around just in time to stop the kick aimed for him. The young avenger smirked and threw many quick punches into Kakashi's open area before letting go of his foot. The silver haired jounin forgot the pain and continued to keep his opponent occupied. Suddenly Kakashi jumped onto a tree branch and began performing hand seals for a technique. Sasuke only caught the ending of the jutsu and quickly drew his katana. He charged the katana with chakra and ran straight into the technique. At first it seemed like Sasuke was lost but after a few moments the water jutsu was being cut in half but Sasuke's katana.

Kakashi's sweet dropped and cancelled the technique. _Damn, I forgot he had a sword... _

Kakashi jumped down and watched Sasuke sheath his sword. Sasuke looked up and watched his sensei study him. Sasuke had improved much since the last few years. Hs goal had required him to become as strong as he could. Right now Sasuke knew he had to prove himself to Kakashi. With another gust of wind they were attacking each other again. Sakura and Naruto watched on clearly shocked. Sai just looked on slowly his temper rising again. Sasuke then launched a barrage of attacks, each one hitting their target. He had winded Kakashi.

The silver haired jounin leaned over and tried catching his breath but Sasuke kept on the attack. The silver haired jounin was losing quickly so he quickly decided to finish the spar. A hid himself in the trees and had five shadow clones attack Sasuke. The raven haired teen finished them off quickly but not fast enough. Kakashi had finished performing his hand seals. Sasuke only caught the ending seal of the tiger. Sasuke braced himself for a flame based attack but none came. Puzzled he looked at his sensei that seemed to be glowing in red chakra. _I have never seen this technique before..._ Quickly analysing the situation Sasuke switched to a defensive stance and watched.

Kakashi's pupils shifted dangerously and in a blink off an eye he was gone. Sasuke panicked and jumped high in the air. _His first mistake... _Sasuke then pulled out his katana and readed himself. _His second mistake... _Sasuke then performed some hand seals foreign to Kakashi. _Third Strike and you're out... _As soon as Sasuke finished he felt pain at the back of his neck. He slowly drifted into sleep but just before hitting the ground Sakura caught him. Kakashi landed with a soft thud and the red aura he had, faded.

Naruto watched on shocked at how one technique changed the whole outcome off the battle.

"Sensei, what kind of technique was that?" asked Sakura.

"That technique was my dad's" he replied.

"It temporarily increases my movement speed and strength"

Naruto watched awe struck.

"Teach Me It Sensei" asked Naruto.

Kakashi laughed.

"If it were only that easy..."

Sakura looked down at Sasuke. She was obviously worried he was hurt.

"Don't Worry he's just sleeping"

Kakashi then sat down and pulled out his book. To his surprise his pocket was burnt and his book fell out. He sighed and picked up the remaining pieces of his book. He then felt a sharp pain on his side. Looking down he realised he was burnt very badly. His eyes widened when he noticed that the flames on his clothes were coloured black. Sasuke must have done this while Kakashi was behind him. He looked over to see Sakura walk over to him and begin to heal his burns.

"Thank You"

Sakura just nodded and finished the job. Naruto jumped down and saw the burnt book on the ground. He smiled goofily. He knew that his rival would not go down without a fight.

-xXx-

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was pink hair. His vision was still blurry so he closed his eyes and opened them again after some time. He saw Sakura looking down at him. His head was on her lap as she played with his raven hair.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake" she smiled.

"Hn"

Sasuke looked around. He was still in the training field. He saw his sensei's burnt book on the grass.

"You put up a good fight" Sakura said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you did too"

Sakura smiled again. Sasuke's gazed shifted to the sky. It was dark.

"That's enough for today" instructed Kakashi.

Sai's chakra strings fell loosely on the floor as he stood up and left. Naruto walked over to the pair and took a seat next to them.

"Nice fight Teme"

Sasuke just continued looking at the sky. The starts seemed to interest him. They seemed different from all the other nights or maybe he just never looked at them before.

"Sakura-chan and Teme, want to eat ramen with me?"

She looked down at Sasuke who nodded.

"Sure"

Sasuke got up and gave Sakura a hand. They then walked to the ramen stand and ate.

-xXx-

Sakura was now walking home with Sasuke. Their hands intertwined. She was thinking of how much she had grown since he started training her. They turned the corner and she was home. The couple stopped outside her door. Sasuke gave her a quick peck and hugged her. She smiled at how Sasuke's body fitted so perfectly with hers. She liked to believe that they were destined for each other even if it had been a long wait. He let go began to walk away. Sakura's body already missing the warmth Sasuke brought. She sighed and waved to him.

"Night Sasuke-kun"

He turned around and waved back.

"Night Saskura, sweet dreams"

After this he departed around the corner. Sakura then pulled out her keys and began to unlock her apartment when a messenger-nin came.

"Are you Sakura-san?"

She nodded.

"Hokage-sama wants you to visit her first thing in the morning ok?"

"Yeah"

After that the nin headed back to hokage tower.

-xXx-

Sakura woke up early next morning. She left a note in front of the door telling Sasuke where she was. At sunrise she left for hokage tower. Everything along the streets was closed. Busy walkways know had leaves littered all over. Sakura took note of how quite it was and moved on. Soon she reached the tower. She knocked once.

"Come in"

Slowly opening the door Tsunade was hidden behind loads of paper work. She saw Shizune trying to clean up the mess but there was still too much paper of the desk. She then heard Tsunade sigh and walk around until she was in front of her desk.

"Good morning Sakura"

"Morning Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade opened up a file in her hands and looked down at the files contents. She hesitated then closed the file. Sakura saw her give Shizune a glance then sighed again.

"Sakura I'm going to give you a S rank mission"

Her student nodded.

"Your mission is to get information from a certain man without killing him..."

Shizune looked up, her eyes wide in shock. Sakura didn't notice this though.

"Sakura, you leave at lunch do begin packing"

Tsunade then handed her a map and the file containing the information of this mission.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school and stuff. Hope you liked this chapter. Any suggestions for what I should include in my story are welcome. _

_Please R & R._

_Cheers Snowsin_

_Warcraft-Snowsin lv 59 druid (alliance)_

_Server-Barthilas._

_Add Me :)_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	14. Seduction

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-138v2. :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14: Seduction

Sakura rushed home and quickly packer her bags. She grabbed some supplies from her closet and food from the pantry. She wrote a small note telling Sasuke what she was doing and why she left without saying good bye. After packing all her supplies, Sakura finally opened the mission file. Scanning the map she noticed that her target stayed in the hidden village of the moon. Sakura quickly recalled the time when she first travelled to the village. She also remembered it was when Sasuke first kissed her. She smiled and began to blush. _No this isn't the time to think about Sasuke-kun..._

When Sakura arrived in front of the Konoha gates she noticed that someone else was standing there with a back pack. As she slowly approached she noticed it was the Hyuga heiress Hinata. Hinata turned her head to see Sakura walking up to the gates with a back pack on her shoulders.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hi" she whispered.

"What are u doing here?" asked the medic nin.

"I have a mission, how..w about you?"

Sakura placed her back pack on the ground and pulled out her mission folder. In bold print written in red at the top was 'Mission to be completed in Pairs'. Hinata's file had the exact same thing written down. After swapping files and reading each other's they figured their mission was the same, except they had to gain information from different men.

"I'm glad you're coming Hinata"

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement.

"To be honest..." Sakura looked down.

"...I was scared of going alone"

Hinata noticed this and tried cheering her friend up.

"Don't worry Sakura, w..we can do it"

Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Yeah we can"

Just then the gates began to open. The guards watched on as Hinata and Sakura began to head down the road.

"BECAREFUL" yelled Tsunade.

Turning back both nins smiled and waved good bye to the hokage.

As the to nins raced through the trees Sakura noticed Hinata was unusually quieter than normal. At first she shrugged it off but as the day continued Hinata never said a word. Becoming worried Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"Hinata?"

The hyuga heiress turned and faced Sakura. Her eyes downcast. Sakura noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"The mission Sakura"

Sakura gave Hinata a questioning look.

"Get information from certain men..."

Now that she mentioned it, Sakura was disturbed at how Tsuande had said those lines. Sakura began to realise what she meant by 'get information' and she her eyes widened in shock. She turned and tried to hide her fear but Hinata could tell she just figured out what she was thinking.

"We aren't ready for this..."

Hinata agreed and continued jumping from tree to tree.

"We can't turn back now"

Sakura agreed. _I hope it doesn't go that far..._

_Konoha..._

Sasuke picked up the note at Sakura's door and read it twice. Then he chucked it onto the closet bin and headed to training early. _I hope she's ready for this... _Thoughts of Sakura clouded his mind as he silently travelled through the empty streets of Konoha. Sasuke had always been over protective of what he had, ever since he lost it all...

When he arrived at his training ground he started to perfect his finishing techniques. _I'm falling behind... _Although he we would never admit it his friends were getting closer each day to matching Sasuke's strength. The raven haired nin jumped on a close tree and began performing hand seals to his new technique. It took him a few minutes to master the seals but eventually he perfected them, now the only thing left was executing the technique.

He gathered chakra into his hands and concentrated. Slowly the same dragon appeared from when he attacked Orochimaru. The dragon was smaller this time though. Sasuke then pulled out his katana. He commanded the dragon to dodge his attacks and his training commenced. He couldn't seem to land a hit on the small dragon. He began to get frustrated soon after he was puffed out. He would need to hit the target dead on is his technique was ever going to work. Sasuke wiped the sweet on his fore head off and sat down under a tree. The dragon vanished in a puff of smoke and Sasuke was left alone.

The teen sighed when the image of Sakura wouldn't leave his head. He was losing concentration on his training and was worrying too much about her. _She can handle herself..._ He reassured himself then headed for the clearing in the forest. As soon as he reached the clearing Sai and Naruto where there waiting for Kakashi.

Naruto was surprisingly quite this morning. Sai noticed this and decided to ask why.

"Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan have both gone on a mission" he replied.

_So Hinata's there, she should be fine..._

Sasuke felt relieved that the Hyuga heiress was accompanying Sakura. A puff was heard as there sensei appeared on a nearby tree. He expected the usual 'Your Late' but it remained quite. Kakashi studied his students and noticed Sakura wasn't here. He looked at the Uchicha for answers.

"Mission" was the reply.

He nodded and jumped down.

_5 hours later..._

Everyone was panting and trying to catch their breath after an intense training session. Naruto had the most wounds and scratches out of the group but the kyubi healed them all. Sasuke sighed as he wrapped his hand in bandages. _I miss Sakura already... _Sai had already left without a word. Kakashi watched on as the raven haired nin struggled to nurse his wounds. He smiled behind his mask. He could tell he was used to Sakura's company and abilities already.

Kakashi also took note that Naruto was very quiet today. He headed over to the blonde to find out why.

"Yo Naruto"

The blonde turned around and waved.

"Yeah, Sensei?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

Naruto's eyes shifted down.

"...they are on a mission"

_They...?_

"...Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan"

Kakashi nodded.

"...Hmm yeah"

"...Granny Tsunade said they could die"

Sasuke stopped fumbling with his bandage and turned around to face his blonde teammate, his eyes wide with horror. Kakashi also had a surprised look on his face. Sasuke clenched his fist and was restraining himself from assassinating the hokage. Naruto saw this and smiled weakly.

"...that's a possibility on every mission" Kakashi tried to re-assure his team.

"...Granny said death was almost a 75 chance"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Calm down Sasuke..,"

Sasuke then activated the sharingan and disappeared in a flash. Naruto looked on shocked.

"...Shit" was all Kakashi could say.

"Naruto come quickly, he might kill the hokage"

Naruto's stood there rooted to the spot.

_He would kill her... Shit..._

Naruto raced after Kakashi to the tower. Wasting no time then ran across the rooftops until the tower was insight. Then a black flame shot out the window and screams were heard from miles away. Kakashi lifted his head band and formed the seal of the tiger and released his family's jutsu. Naruto followed by releasing the kyubi.

_In the middle of the forest..._

Sakura yawned and stretched as she woke up. Hinata had kept watch for the early morning. Sakura wished so could go back to sleep and continue her dream of Sasuke. She noticed she was wet. Blushing madly she rushed into the nearby lake and bathed. They swapped soon after and left on their journey to the hidden village of the moon. Hinata scanned the surrounding area and made sure they weren't being followed or watched. So far the journey had been going smoothly.

Just after sunset they reached the village. The guards recognised Sakura and simply nodded when she entered. The streetlamps were already lit as the village's streets came to life. The kunoichi's searched for a place to stay. It wasn't long till they found a cheap hotel; they had to share a room to cut down on the costs.

"We could be here for a while..."

Hinata nodded.

After settling into the small room they flicked on the television and watched some romance film.

"_...but we were meant to be together"_

"_We can't...!"_

"_Why?"_

Sakura had heard those lines so many times. She often used to think like that when Sasuke never returned her feelings. She also knew Hinata had feelings for her blonde teammate.

"Hinata, how's it going with Naruto?"

Hinata blushed a little.

"S..Same as normal" she replied looking down.

Sakura wished so sometimes punched that idiot for not realising Hinata liked him. Naruto hadn't even noticed how Hinata was always there when he needed help. Also Hinata needed some encouragement to go up to Naruto and tell him how she felt but of course Hinata would faint. That was another clue Naruto never picked up on. The Hyuga heiress would always faint when he touched her or complimented her. Sakura sighed.

She hugged her sheets closer to her freezing form. The mattress was lumpy and very uncomfortable but it was better than nothing. She saw Hinata having the same problems and laughed. Hinata smiled back and closed her eyes. It wasn't long till Sakura was the only one awake; thoughts of Sasuke and the mission flooded her mind. She unwillingly shoved them out off her head and fell alsleep...

_Konoha..._

Sasuke was sitting outside the hokage's office with chakra strings to keep him still and binding him to a bed. Naruto was sleeping on a nearby chair. Kakashi ordered him to watch over Sasuke for the night. Tsunade did not take lightly to the fact her whole office door as burnt into ashes and half the genins inside were wetting themselves watching an angry Uchicha storm into the office.

"_All right, they chunin exams are to be held next month in the village of the sand..."_

_Suddenly a thud was heard from outside the door. _

"_Come..."_

_The door turned a very bright red then black flames burnt down the remaining parts that did not melt. The first thing all the students saw was the red of the Uchicha's sharingan. Some screamed while others started to shake. _

"_Leave..." Sasuke ordered the genins._

_They all gulped and ran away as fast as possible from the avenger. _

"_..in" Tsunade finished her sentence. Her sweat dropped as Sasuke walked closer and closer. _

_She looked into his eyes and knew why he was here. Her eyes widened as fear over came her. She began to panic. She racked her brain for answers for an escape route. She wanted to scream and run away but couldn't. She had never seen such intent to kill, not even from Orochimaru. _

_Suddenly a skid was heard down the hallway. Kakashi and Naruto sprinted in and surrounded Sasuke. Kakashi was glowing red and Naruto had released the kyubi. Sasuke just looked into Kakashi's eyes and then into Naruto's. The raven haired nin knew he couldn't take both of them. _

_He sighed and closed his eyes. _

"_I'm going to ask you once..."_

_Naruto and Kakashi stood their ground and readied themselves. _

"_...move now"_

_Nethier of them moved and Tsunade stiffened. _

_With one swift movement Sasuke appeared in front of Tsunade. _

"_Why did you do it...?" he asked._

_Tsunade gulped and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and tried to move him away. Kakashi just moved beside Tsunade in case Sasuke did attack her. _

"_...Sakura was the only one who could do this mission"_

Sasuke knew that the news of this afternoon's event spread fast. As usual some people expected while others just didn't mention their opinion. He knew that the village will use this as evidence that he should be killed on the spot. Also the village elders wouldn't take kindly to the fact he nearly assassinated the hokage. He gritted his teeth as he tried to get some well deserved rest.

_Next day..._

Sasuke woke up with a jolt. This place wasn't his room and why was he chained to a bed. He then calmed down as he recalled yesterday's events. Naruto stirred then woke up.

"Morning"

"Hn"

Tsunade opened the newly fitted doors and told the to boys to come inside. The room had been completely cleaned and refurnished. Sasuke and Naruto sat down on a sofa and waited.

"Yesterday night I received information from the village of the moon"

Sasuke looked on bored while Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Sakura and Hinata made it their safely..."

Sasuke sighed feeling relieved.

"...but he have also received some news about the mission"

"Apparently many other villages went these two men dead..."

She let her words sink in.

"... the men also found out Sakura's and Hinata's mission"

Both their heads snapped around and Kakashi who was outside walked in.

Sasuke's fist automatically clenched while Naruto tensed.

"...your A rank mission is to assassinate these two men and prevent anything happening to Hinata and Sakura"

Sasuke was already standing up heading for the door.

"Meet at the gates at 12pm, Dobe"

Naruto was too tired to respond to the insult and walked off.

Tsunade hoped she had done the right thing sending these two boys. The silver haired jounin bowed and walked off...

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N:_

_Hey, hoped you liked the new chapter. The next one is going to be even better. I was thinking about making this chapter extra long but couldn't be bothered. _

_Cheers_

_Snowsin_

_lv 61 druid-snowsin_

_lv 6 warrior-dragÖnknight_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	15. Saved

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-148. :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 15: Saved

_Village of the Moon..._

Sakura and Hinata walked around the village exploring the streets and shops. To any villager they looked like normal tourists just inspecting all the village had to offer but to these missing nin they stood out. He inspected both of them and took particular interest in Sakura.

"So the village sends two innocent, attractive girls hmm"

"Seems so..." replied the man on his right.

"This seems like fun"

The pair laughed and continued to eat at the fancy restaurant. The waitress noticed this and walked away scared for her safety, this didn't go unnoticed by the men. One smirked while the other beckoned her over. Walking over slowly she began to regret doing so. The taller man stood and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened in horror and the man placed a tip in her pocket and walked off with the other man following.

_Konoha Gates..._

Sasuke looked up. _Stupid dobe he is late again..._

"Oi, Teme!" yelled the blonde.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Your Late, Dobe"

Naruto's bag was filled and its stiches were stretching. Sasuke was about to ask what he was carrying but figured it was probably ramen. The raven haired nin shook his head and began to walk. Naruto made sure his bag wouldn't break then hurried after his teammate. _I hope Sakura's ok..._

Naruto was blabbering on about how he had learnt heaps of new techniques while Sasuke was away but the young avenger was too busy thinking about a certain pink haired girl to care. He spared the blonde a glance then continued walking down the path.

Inside the tower Kakashi could see his two students leaving. He was leaning against the doorway and Tsunade was standing watching them go. Shizune hoped they would return safely but knew this would get ugly. Kakashi turned to leave but stopped.

"You did the right thing, Tsunade"

The Hokage spared him a look. She couldn't bear the fact she might have just sent the four of the village's best ninja's onto a death mission. Shizune noticed her guilt and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade looked up and silently thanked her.

Kakashi walked to the training grounds where team 7 used to train together. He looked on and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto eagerly trying to become stronger. He would have ever guessed it would have turned out like this...

_Moon..._

Sakura was enjoying her stay but knew she had a mission to complete. She turned to Hinata who seemed to be thinking the same thing. After lunch the pair began to ask about their targets at bars and clubs. Surprisingly many people had seen the pair around and gave the girls much information.

Finally they came to a bar which seemed completely empty except for one man sitting in a dark corner. Sakura shrugged and walked over to the man. Hinata followed shyly behind. Sakura took a seat and Hinata followed. The man looked up and then continued to smoke his ciggar. He looked fairly old but looks could be deceiving.

"Well, well, two pretty ladies at my table"

Sakura restrained herself from hitting the man which didn't go unnoticed. He laughed and smiled at Hinata.

"Aa, a Hyuga"

Hinata eyes widened and so did Sakura's. The man laughed again. Sakura peered over her shoulder and made sure no one heard that statement. Mentally sighing she turned back to the man.

"I know why your here" he stated bluntly.

Searching his jacket he pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He then chucked it across the table. Hesitating Sakura picked up the paper and read the contents.

_The Midnight Pearl_

She gave a questioning look to the man. She then passed the paper to Hinata.

"They go there every Saturday..."

Sakura nodded. She placed a tip for the man on the table which he quickly accepted. The pair got up to leave. When they were at the door the man whispered to them.

"Good Luck"

When they stepped outside into the fresh air Sakura pulled out the paper again and started walking back to the hotel.

"We learnt a lot about them today"

Hinata agreed.

"Yeah, we learnt they like to go clubbing and drinking"

"Typical"

They both laughed which lightened the mood. The sun was setting in the distance. Sakura couldn't help but want to get closer to it so she jumped onto a roof while no one was watching and sat down. Hinata followed after her.

"Beautiful isn't it"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah"

_The forest..._

Sasuke saw the sun going down in the distance. He was pleased at the amount of distance they had managed to travel. Surprisingly Naruto hadn't stopped to eat only to take a piss. This annoyed the hell out of Sasuke but he didn't show it. Climbing a tree the way Kakashi showed them long ago he searched for a place to set up camp. Spotting a clearing not too far off he led Naruto there and the hitched their tents. Placing his bag down Naruto unzipped it. Cups of instant ramen spilled onto the floor. One rolled all the way to Sasuke and stopped at his sandal. _He still eats this crap... _

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Naruto returned quickly with some firewood and a pot filled with water. He set up the camp fire and then looked at Sasuke. He smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the 'stove' and lit the fire with his technique. Naruto smiled and began to cook their meals.

"Dobe..."

Soon after they both entered their tents and settled in for the night. Sasuke lay back and stared at the roof. Images of Sakura flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes and they continued flashing through his mind. Rolling onto his side he could tell he was in for a sleepless night. When Sasuke stopped ruffling he could her Naruto snoring in the other tent.

"Tch"

_This annoying..._

_Moon..._

Sakura and Hinata where watching the free cable TV. Nothing was on. Hinata switched on the radio but all the songs were depressing. The hyuga heiress let her mind drift off into peaceful slumber while her partner struggled under the quilts to find her desired sleep.

She stared at the window wishing Sasuke would open it and slip through and come over to her and kiss her so gently like he always did. She wished for a lot of thing that she knew may never happen. Emerald orbs stared back at her as she looked at her reflection in the window. She then jolted up as she swore she saw an image of Sasuke staring back at her. The kunoichi slipped silently out of bed and put on her dressing gown and sat on the chair as she watched the stars.

-zZz-

Hinata woke up to find Sakura asleep on the chair. She smiled and put her blanket on her pink haired teammate. After Hinata finished showering she noted that today was Saturday. _Today's the day..._

She tensed up and sat down. She didn't want to do this. It made her sick at the thought of seducing a man other than Naruto. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks but she didn't care. The Hyuga felt like she was betraying Naruto even though they weren't even together. Her thoughts were suddenly brought to a stop when Sakura began to stir. After a few moments she stretched then woke up.

"Morning"

"Morning sleepy head" replied Hinata.

Sakura laughed then showered. Soon after they were in the streets looking at all the stalls which sold clothes. The pair needed to find clothes that would make them attractive, elegant and sexy. Hinata was nervous when she looked at the types of clothing the shops were selling. Sakura laughed and poked Hinata lightly.

"Naruto would surely notice you in one of these" teased Sakura.

"Sakura" wailed Hinata.

_Nearby Shop..._

"That's them..." instructed the man.

The shop keeper nodded and had two dresses picked out for the two which he marked down especially for the pair. The shorter man smirked and pictured the purple haired one in the dress he picked out for her.

"Make sure they buy them"

"Hai"

"We're leaving" the two man walked off.

_Sakura and Hinata..._

"Hey, we haven't looked here yet" stated Sakura pointing to the shop.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed.

They walked in and instantly the shop keeper was at their side.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah we need dresses for..." explained Sakura.

The shopkeeper nodded and took mental notes of what they needed.

"Your body will be easy to find dress for ma'am" he said pointing to Hinata.

Hinata blushed slightly.

"Come, Come" he beckoned to Hinata.

The shopkeeper picked out the earlier dress from a rack and presented it to Hinata.

"Oh my..." gasped Hinata.

Sakura turned to see the dress and gasped as well.

"This is the only one of this design left ma'am. They are also on sale"

"Hinata that will look perfect on you"

"Y..You think so..o?"

"Yeah" smiled Sakura.

The dress was a V neck dress that was so perfectly designed to Hinata's body that it clung to her every curve. It exposed most of her back but had two straps that kept her smooth back from being totally exposed. It also came with matching shoes. It was coloured a light violet and it looked perfect on her. She had a little imprint of a small bird on a tree on the bottom left corner. Sakura smiled and gave her friend two thumbs up. Hinata purchased the dress shortly after.

"Now for you ma'am" said the shopkeeper, eyeing Sakura's body.

He rushed to a certain rack and picked up a few dresses. He put them against Sakura but then shook his head. He turned down one after another. Then suddenly his eyes lit up as he might have remembered something.

"My dear, come" he beckoned to Sakura who followed after the man. He pulled out one of the most expensive dresses in his store and presented it to Sakura. Her jaw dropped as he gave it to her to try on. After stepping out off the change rooms she eyes herself in the mirror. Her dress was similar to Hianta's except she had a small cherry blossom imprint on the bottom left corner. Also her dress was a light white colour instead of violet.

The shopkeeper gasped.

"Ma'am I think you are the first person ever to pull of that look"

Sakura blushed and thanked him.

Soon after the two kunoichi were walking down the street. Little did they know the whole night was planned by these two men who watched them walk out of the shop with what they picked for them.

"Aa, excellent..."

"Can't wait"

The taller man smirked. _Tonight you're all mine... Sakura..._

While the short man dreamt of what he could do with the hyuga. _Oh Yeah..._

_Saturday Night..._

Both of the girls had got dressed and were putting on the final touches to their look. They looked at each other and gulped. Both of them were nervous but hid it.

"So... Hinata you know which one is yours?"

"Yeah"

"Good, we better leave soon"

"Hmm"

_Moon Gates..._

Sasuke and Naruto reached the gates at the beginning of nightfall. The guards noticed the two konoha nin approaching and opened the gates.

"You better hurry, Tsunade told us about the mission"

Naruto nodded and then continued running. They had received news that a man requested to see them at an old bar. Sasuke and Naruto burst through the doors and spotted the man.

"Aa, you came"

"Hn"

"Sit down"

Sasuke and Naruto took a seat as instructed. The man began to explain how Sakura and Hinata first mentioned their targets to him. He also explained the fact her learned that their targets knew they were nin. Sasuke cursed and hit the table while Naruto clenched his fists.

"...They are mostly like here right now"

He chucked the same address over to the boys.

"It's on the other side of this huge village you'd best be off now"

"Hn"

"Thank You Sir" replied Naruto as they bolted off.

_Shit we might be too late..._

Sakura and Hinata were outside the clubs doors. They could hear the music blasting from inside. They performed their final make up check and wished each other luck.

"Hinata..."

"Yeah...?"

"If you scream, I'll come running"

Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes. Hinata appreciated the fact she wasn't here alone and Sakura would always find a way to boost her confidence.

"Yeah, I will too"

They both pinkie promised and opened the doors and stepped inside the Midnight Pearl. Neon lights were located everywhere. They pulsed with the music and the dance floor was jam packed with people dancing. Sakura stole a glance at Hinata who nodded. They headed to the bar and sat down.

"psst Hinata, there they are" indicated Sakura.

Hinata looked and spotted her target. It was the shorter man of the two. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed casually and flirting with few girls under both his arms. On his left the taller one was seated. _My target... _reminded Sakura. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He reminded her off Naruto but was somewhat more attractive than her teammate. He looked at her, straight in the eyes. Sakura blushed and quickly shifted her gaze elsewhere. Then she noticed him the other man leave their table. Hinata noticed this and grabbed Sakura's hand under the table. _She's scared... _Sakura smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand telling her it was ok.

"Ladies, Ladies"

Sakura faked a giggle.

"What are you doing here alone?"

Sakura and Hinata practiced this over and over at the hotel at how they would act when they approached.

"Our boyfriends said to meet here but they are awfully late" said Sakura. Faking a pout after it.

Her target laughed while Hinata was casually chatting with the other guy.

"What a shame ay? He bought you such a beautiful dress for nothing"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, well he payed for it"

Sakura faked a laugh and he joined in shortly after.

"May I be privileged enough to know your name?"

"It's Sakura" _Shit, that's my real name... _

She heard Hinata make the same mistake. _Oh well..._

"It suits you well my dear"

Sakura wanted to run away but knew she couldn't. Hinata was holding her hand tighter now due to the fact her target was inching closer to her.

"What is your name?" asked Sakura.

"Koji" he replied.

"Koji huh? I like it" she lied.

He chuckled.

"Do you want to dance?"

Sakura looked at the clock.

"Sure, he's to late anyway"

Koji lead Sakura out onto the dance floor. He led her right into the middle. Sakura had to let go of Hinata's hand but she seemed to have it under control now. She gave Sakura a reassuring smile before she followed Koji. Sakura started to dance. She had watched other girls do it in Konoha. It looked simple enough besides Ino taught her how to dance. Hinata stayed at the bar but continued talking about random topics. Koji watched as the girl in front on him slowly danced. She was teasing him and he took the bait. He moved closer till their bodies were a few inches apart. Sakura then noticed Hinata get dragged out of her seat and forced to dance.

After the song finished Koji had his hands roaming all over Sakura's body. She gasped as he grabbed her boob. _I want to run away but I can't... My brains telling me to run but I can't... I feel like I'm cheating on Sasuke-kun... _Her thoughts were cut short when he spun her around. She looked into his blue eyes. He then slowly began to inch forward until they were almost kissing. _No..No..NO!_ It was too late... His mouth was on hers. Sakura wanted to puke but couldn't. _How dare the bastard..!_Koji then groped her ass which caused her to gasp. He took this advantage and forced her mouth open as his tongue explored her mouth. _I better act... _So Sakura engaged in a battle of tongues but it was nothing compared to what she did with Sasuke-kun.

Koji then shoved her against a wall and continued to passionately kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was soon dragged into a room. Koji then stepped back and began to place kisses down her neck to her collar bone. Sakura faked a moan of pleasure and the he began sucking on her skin. When he was satisfied with the result his hands slowly began to slide the straps of Sakura's dress off.

"Koji-kun" she purred.

"Yes?"

"Where is the missing nin village found?"

Koji then laughed.

"Aa, my Sakura"

Then an image of Sasuke stood before her. _Sasuke-kun...? No..No..It's a genjustu... _She wanted to scream but she knew it wouldn't help.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured.

She then felt cold air brushing against her body. She was half naked. Koji took in the sight and began to suck on Sakura's nipple while he kneaded the other breast with his hand. Tears were now staining Sakura's cheeks. _My first time was supposed to be for Sasuke-kun... I ruined it... The first time is supposed to be happy not this... _

"That's it cry my cherry blossom"

The door slammed opened and it broke into pieces of wood as it hit the wall. Sakura slid down the wall until she was sitting down. She pulled her legs into her chest and screamed. She also heard Hinata scream. _No..No...NO! _

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OF HER NOW, CUNT!" roared Sasuke.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: _

_:O Sakura nearly got raped. Sorry this chapter was rather long lol. I had to include a lot in it for it to make sense. Hope you don't mind though. Raging Sasuke _runs and hides in corner

Cheers

Snowsin

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	16. Saved II

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have viewed episodes 1-151. :)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 16: Saved Part 2

_Before..._

Sasuke and Naruto rushed into the club. They both scanned the crowd for any sign of Hinata or Sakura. Cursing Sasuke noted that they were not around. Checking again he confirmed it.

"Oi, Naruto I'm going to ask around if anyone knows where they are"

His blonde companion agreed and they separated. Sasuke looked around for a decent girl that wasn't drooling over him. He sighed as he continued to search the club. Naruto wasn't having much luck either, whoever he asked seemed to be 'pre-occupied'. The blonde found and empty couch and took a seat. He then spotted his best friend having the same problems. Sasuke's eye found a girl sitting by herself and decided to ask her. _Here goes nothing... _

"Hey"

The girl looked up and smirked. _He's cute..._

"Hi"

Sasuke took a seat and studied the girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very attractive but the young Uchicha wasn't fooled by looks.

"You didn't happen to see a pink haired girl here before?"

"What if I did?"

_Damn it... _Sasuke already knew where this was heading.

"What do you want?"

She smirked even more.

"You know what I want" she replied seductively.

_Tch...I knew it would lead to this..._

"I can't give you what you want..."he replied calmly.

"...I have a girlfriend who could be in trouble right now"

She looked into his onyx eyes and realised he wasn't bluffing. Feeling sorry for him she decided to tell him.

"She went in their" she said pointing to the rooms down a hallway.

"Her purple haired friend too"

_The Hyuga... _

"Naruto" he called as he stood up. The blonde walked over when Sasuke suddenly felt a hand on his wrist. He turned around to find the girl pulling him back.

"You owe me"

"Hn"

The two bolted to the rooms stunning a few dancers with their speed. Sasuke stopped outside the door and looked around to see Naruto at the other. He gulped as he reached for the doorknob. He was already imagining the worse situation possible. The cold metal brushed his finger tips as he gripped the door. He then pushed it open and gasped at the scene before him. The young teen felt his blood boil and before he blew the door of its hinges...

_Naruto..._

His hand shaking reached the doorknob as he pushed it in. He just let his jaw drop as he saw another man kissing Hinata's neck, marking her as his. Naruto felt the kyubi's chakra leaking into him, his eyes beginning to turn red and his whiskers deepening. His nails grew and his teeth grew and sharpened. Hinata saw Naruto in the doorway and thanked God.

_Naruto-kun, you saved me..._

"Back off Hinata-chan now"

The man just smirked and continued marking the half nude Hinata. A tear rolled down Hinata's check which glistened in the moonlight. Naruto could tell the man paralysed her because he saw a needle on the floor with some liquid in it. As soon as the tear hit the wood Naruto disappeared and hit the man with everything he had...

_Sakura..._

She heard the door being ripped off its hinges. She looked to the door and saw her saviour.

_Sasuke-kun..._

She felt her body give way as her back slid down the wall until she was sitting against it. Her tears now fresh and rolled down from her emerald orbs staining her cheeks in the process. Koji glared at the intruder. _Bastard..._ He took out a kunai and walked casually over to the Uchicha. Sakura watched through teary eyes. Her vision was blurry from all the water. She studied Sasuke and then closed her eyes to shocked to move.

"Save me Sasuke-kun" she choked out.

That was all he needed to hear, all hell broke loose. He rushed forward at Koji and pulled out his katana. He viciously swung his blade at Koji ripping a long strip of his clothing off. He then parried a blow to his heart and continued to assault Koji's defence. After a tiring few minutes Koji realised he was not even close to Sasuke's level. He then saw the petrified Sakura on the ground and snickered.

"You're at a disadvantage here" he laughed.

Sasuke looked to see Sakura crying even more. With this Koji ran straight at Sakura with his kunai raised. Sasuke saw this and sprinted to intervene and prevent Sakura from getting hurt. With all his strength he swung his leg around for a bone shattering round house kick. He hit Koji in the side with full force and sent him through the wall.

The dust and smashed bricks were scattered all around the hallway. Naruto looked shocked as a man was smashed through the wall and into his opponent. The dust and rubble began to settle and groans could be heard as the men tried to stand under the pile of debre. Naruto looked shocked as Sasuke walked through the door with his sharingan activated. He clothes coloured white from the dust. Naruto couldn't help but slightly giggle but then remembered about Hinata.

"Tch..."

"You have Hinata covered?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, you got Sakura?"

"Hn"

Sasuke burnt their corpses and turned around walking over the remains of the wall. After entering the next room, he walked over to Sakura. He brushed the dust over her half nude body. Blushing slightly as he touched her soft skin, he slowly picked her up bridal style and attempted to put her dress back on. It kept slipping of her so he eventually gave up. He walked into the hallway and waited for Naruto. The blonde appeared a few seconds with Hinata in his arms. Naruto looked down at Sakura and slightly blushed.

"You are lucky Teme"

"Could say the same to you" he replied.

Naruto tilted his head to one side and cocked an eye brow. Sasuke just sighed at how dumb his best friend is. Naruto then looked down at Hinata's half naked body. _She does have a nice body... _Sasuke caught the blonde blushing and smirked.

"Oi Teme..."

"..."

"What do we about their ... errr"

Sasuke turned to face the blonde and raised one eye brow.

"their..." he gulped.

"...breasts" finished Sasuke.

Naruto nodded. Sasuke hadn't thought about their small problem yet. He looked down and sighed. _I guess I have no choice..._

"I'll give Sakura my tee shirt, give Hinata your jacket"

"Ok"

Sasuke slipped his tee shirt over his head. Luckily he was wearing an under shirt so he wouldn't get cold. After losing the added warmth of his tee shirt he dressed Sakura. A chill ran up his spine as the clubs air conditioning system was turned on. Naruto was wearing his black tee shirt and Hinata had his orange jacket.

The pair walked out off the hallway and into the club. Everyone stared at the boys carrying to very beautiful girls in their arms. Sasuke caught sight of the girl he met earlier. He nodded at her and walked out off the club. They then jumped across the rooftops to the hotels in moon. Sakura began to stir.

The first thing she saw was the night sky rushing by. She turned to see Sasuke holding her.

"Aa, you're awake"

Sakura snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest for more warmth. Her eye lids began to feel heavier as she tried to stay awake. Eventually she gave up on the uphill battle. She slowly let herself drift off to sleep in her lover's arms.

"Thank You Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

Sasuke looked down and watched as Sakura slept. He couldn't help but notice how the moonlight highlighted her most beautiful features. He took a mental picture and continued running along the rooftops. Naruto not far behind followed Sasuke all the way to a cheap looking hotel. He was surprised to find that Sakura had already checked in and headed to her room. He found a key in her pocket and opened the door.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers and placed Sakura carefully under them. He turned around to see Naruto place the sleeping heiress onto the other bed. He watched as Naruto pulled a chair from the wall over to the side of the bed. Sasuke looked around to find another chair near the large window leading onto a balcony. He was about to walk over and get it but a hand grabbed his own, the young avenger turned to see Sakura awake and holding his hand. She pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear.

"Stay with me please"

Sasuke nodded and slipped under the covers with her. She turned to face him. Her eyes swelled up from all the tears. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She shuffled closer to him until he could feel her breath against his face. He then wrapped his hands around her waist and she placed her head on his bare neck. At first it tickled but soon he got used to it. Then with one of his hands he began to rub her back as to comfort her so she could sleep.

He felt the day's events take its toll on his body. His muscles ached from the travelling with few breaks. He soon felt drowsy but continued to rub Sakura's back until he drifted into some well earned rest. Naruto had been watching for a while now and was smiling sadly to himself. He had wished Sakura would be his but her heart belonged to him, to his best friend.

_I could say the same to you..._

Sasuke's words echoed in his head as he slept.

_Early morning 4am..._

Naruto woke up to find the bed empty. He rubbed his blue eyes and yawned. His gaze shifted to the clock as he realised what time it was. His sweat dropped and he looked around the small room. Sasuke and Sakura were still in the same position but Hinata was gone. He stood up and noticed a small wind coming from the large window. _Someone must have left it open... Might as well close it... _He tip toed over to the window trying not to wake the other two. When he reached it he noticed someone outside on the small balcony. He saw Hinata leaning on the railing looking at the stars.

He stepped onto the balcony carefully not to disturb Hinata. He walked next to her.

"Hinata-chan, aren't you cold?" he asked.

She turned to face the person. _Naruto-kun..._

She shook her head and continued looking at the stars. After some time she turned to face Naruto and looked deep into his eyes. A faint blush creeping to her cheeks. Naruto stared back at her; he then scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed.

"I..I..Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I..I..like...you..."

Naruto raised an eye brow.

"...m..more than a friend" she finished.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock but the Sasuke's words replayed in his mind. _I could say the same to you... _All those moments he spent with Hinata replayed in his head along with Sasuke's words. He couldn't help but notice in everyone she was blushing at him. He felt so stupid right now but decided not to show it.

"Aa, Hinata-chan, I love you" he replied with a smile.

She faced Naruto and almost fainted but didn't. It took all her strength not to. Naruto leaned and closed his eyes and Hinata grabbed Naruto's shirt as the stood on her tippy toes to reach him. Their lips met and Hinata felt like she could never imagine. They soon parted for air but kept their foreheads touching. Then clapping was heard. _Huh? _They both thought.

They saw Sakura clapping and Sasuke smirking at them. The two blushed even more as they all turned and watched the sunrise. Sakura leaned into Sasuke who wrapped his hands around her body and placed his chin in her bubble gum pink hair.

Back to Konoha...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N:

Hey, I'm going to attempt my first lemon next chapter. Please give me any tips because I don't want it to suck. I need it to be special :) Well thank you for reviewing and keep it up. Holidays soon so I might start a new SasuSaku fic. Depends...

Cheers Snowsin

lv 61 druid

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	17. The Jounin Exams

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 17: The Jounin Exams

The sun slowly rose, as the birds started chirping to welcome the morning. The hidden leaf village was awakening from a hectic night. The Jounin exams were going to be taking place at konoha and the shinobi have been partying about the news as well as working harder than ever. One person was hung over and laying on her desk fast asleep with pages of paper work thrown around her room. Tsunade was sleeping on her desk as usual and a bottle of sake near her arms indicated the reason why. Shizune had given up on her master and just decided to let her have a break for a while.

"...zzz..." Tsunade snored away, while Shizune watched the sun rise. Holding the tray that she carried Tsunade's drinks on to her chest she sighed. Worrying about Sakura wasn't going to make it better she told herself. She had grown found off her pink haired rival, they would often have breaks together and discuss medical issues as well as compare ideas.

Just then a loud bang was heard at the door. Shizune jolted back from the shock.

"Who would be here at this time of the morning?" she wondered.

"It couldn't be..."

"Tsunade-sama.." she said shacking her gently.

"Mmm" she moaned.

Just then Naruto kicked down the door with such a force Tsunade was awake immediately. Sasuke walked in after Naruto with a down cast look on his face. The pink haired shinobi was holding his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" roared Tsunade, Shizune sighed and walked off to get Tsunade a glass of water.

However his face didn't waver from his current expression, his eyes glued to the girl beside him. Tsunade eyed Naruto curiously and then Hinata. Sighing she turned to see Sasuke keeping an eye on Sakura, judging by these actions she guessed the mission was a failure.

"I want a report from one off you, and the rest may leave" she informed the group.

"Sakura...?" Tsunade questioned.

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and stepped forward.

"I'll do it" he whispered into her ear.

The rest of the team left Tsunade and the Uchiha prodigy alone in her office. She studied him for a few seconds before Shizune returned with a glass of water. Placing the glass on the wooden desk, Shizune left the room.

"So..., Uchiha what happened?" she questioned.

"The mission wasn't a failure" he replied.

Tsunade eyes widened slightly.

"... It ended successfully, but..." he continued.

"...Sakura and Hinata have been.." he finished.

Tsunade nodded at his last statement, she then leaned back in her chair and turned around.

"I wasn't expecting the group to be able to handle this kind of mission..." she stated.

"...but all my other shinobi have more important issues to attend to" _The Jounin exams..._

"Hn" was the reply she got. Sasuke turned around to leave when Tsunade spoke again.

"Kakashi wanted to see team seven at 12 today" and with that he left the room.

Sasuke left to tell the other members of his team.

_Team Seven meeting place..._

Sakura arrived at bridge first, after all Naruto decided to walk Hinata home. Sasuke arrived shortly after her. He just stood by her side gazing out towards the water. Soon Sai and Naruto arrived, Naruto's face was red so they had obviously been arguing about something.

"Yo" Kakashi appeared behind team seven with make out paradise in his hand. Naruto just sighed while Sai walked over to his usual spot on the bridge.

"I'm here to tell you that the jounin exams will be held in Konoha this year, and it is being held in four weeks time from now"

Naruto's eyes brightened from the news.

"Wow, Jounin exams eh, I bet I can become one" he exclaimed.

Sai muttered something while Sakura also cheered up hearing the news. Sasuke however didn't seem so happy. Kakashi noted this and walked over to him, stopping behind him.

"Tsunade said you could participate if you wanted" explained the copy nin.

Sasuke turned around and then looked at Sakura who nodded.

"Sure" he replied.

Kakashi seemed to smile at the news the Uchiha prodigy was taking part in the exams; even Naruto had a smile on his face. Sai remained emotionless as ever but seemed to approve of his decision.

"Oi teme, let's find out who's stronger, I beat your weak" Naruto teased.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's eyes widen for a little while before her gaze turned towards the ground, even Naruto noticed this. Sasuke then recalled the fight that took place on top off the hospital roof when they were genin. He walked up to Sakura and held her hand. Giving it a re-assuring squeeze, told her it wouldn't turn out like that. She smiled at this and hugged him.

Kakashi also seemed to remember that certain incident before Sasuke's departure. Sai was just watching as the scene unfolded before him. He just watched with amusement as Sasuke seemed to make Sakura sad again.

"I'm off" he said before making his way.

"Bye" Sakura shouted after him.

Sai just smirked and kept walking.

"I'm also going to go, the Hokage has a new mission for me" Kakashi sighed at this. "Train hard and good luck"

"Wait, will you watch us?" asked Sakura and Naruto.

Kakashi smiled. "Off course I will" as he disappeared in a puff.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked and Sasuke and blushed slightly, Sasuke raised an eye brow at her strange behaviour.

"uh..mm..let's go on a date?" she whispered but Naruto could hear.

Naruto's sweat dropped as he stared at Sasuke who seemed just as stunned.

"Sure, Sakura" he replied smiling, but Naruto could tell he was nervous.

"Oh wait, tonight would be the perfect chance to go on a date, cause konoha is having a carnival to celebrate the jounin exams" stated Naruto.

Sasuke just looked at his best friend, completely dumb founded. Sakura looking at Sasuke's expression burst into laughter. Naruto then burst into laughter as well while Sasuke smirked.

"How did you know that, dobe?" teased Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan told me" he said, poking his tongue out.

"Figures..." replied Sasuke.

Naruto waved good bye to his best friends and walked off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

"So..." Sakura was the one to break the silence.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at seven ok?"

Sakura's eyes brightened at once, she smiled.

"Sure, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke then disappeared down the streets but before leaving he kissed her on the cheek which made her blush darken even more. Sakura then turned around to see Ino who had been watching the whole time. A little uncertain of what to do, Sakura decided to talk to Ino.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you?" replied Ino.

Sakura felt her heart flutter slightly just from thinking about Sasuke.

"Never been better, how about you?" the pink haired nin replied.

Ino laughed at that "Yeah, I've been good".

An awkward silence passed between them.

"You two look really good together..." she said in a soft voice.

"Thanks"

"So who is taking you to the festival tonight?" asked Sakura, desperate to change the subject.

"Shikamaru is, he just asked me today" Ino replied, smiling.

Sakura laughed along with her best friend.

"Let's go shopping?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure" Ino beamed at the suggestion.

"...but I highly doubt they have clothes for someone as ugly as you" Ino joked, sticking her tongue out at Sakura.

Inner Sakura enraged at the comment from her best friend, while Sakura tried to hide her anger by laughing along with Ino.

_Oh great..._

_Shortly after..._

Hinata and Ten Ten arrived shortly after.

"I told them to come buy outfits today, I was hoping I would run into you" Ino explained, then taking a sip out off her drink.

Sakura just watched on as Hinata and Ten Ten greeted Ino then they turned to her.

"Sakura, I never thought you would be here" teased Ten Ten.

"...Ino said you might be able to make it, but I'm glad you did" finished Hinata.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock while Ten Ten jaw dropped. Ino was just smilling even wider than before.

"You didn't stutter!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Yeah" replied Hinata blushing from embarrassment.

The group of girls walked off to shop for dresses while on the other side of Konoha, Sasuke was rummaging through the old Uchiha mansion. He found some of his father's clothes with the clan's insignia on almost every clothing item possible. He found a white shirt with a small Uchiha fan on the back of the shirt. Still looking through his father's stuff Sasuke managed to find an Uchiha belt buckle which he decided to use.

Sasuke then heard a knock on the door, dropping his new found clothes into his room and then opening the door he was greeted by Naruto. He raised and eye brow finding his best friend in the Uchiha district. Naruto just grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Yo, some people said you were here, so I decided to come" he explained.

"Hn"

Sasuke dissapeared inside the house leaving the door open which Naruto knew was a sign that he could come inside. The blonde teen looked through the house, the floorboards covered in dust. Naruto then ventured into the kitchen where he tried to find a snack or something to eat but everything was cleared out. He then decided to try opening the window but failed as a huge amount of dust was discarded into the air just by moving the window slightly. Sighing he decided it would be best if he found Sasuke, he didn't need to look far.

The raven haired teen was looking through clothes that his father owned. Naruto had to stop himself from laughing at some of the clothes Sasuke had picked out, he tried to hold in his laughter but couldn't. He burst out laughing which earned him a deadly gare from Sasuke.

"You can't be serious teme"

Sasuke looked at his teammate obviously annoyed but confused.

"Sakura-chan won't like that kind of stuff" he said, pointing at clothes on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke looked over the clothes but couldn't find anything wrong with them. Naruto just sighed.

"Come on, let's just buy some clothes" suggested Naruto.

Sasuke picked up a shirt and his eyes drifted towards the Uchiha fan. Naruto suddenly knew why he was picking clothes with the fan on it. He smiled at his best friend. He still valued his clan even after what happened.

"I'm sure we can find a tailor who can put the fan onto your clothes, plus I need something for my date with Hinata" the blonde explained.

"Fine.."

Naruto grinned.

"Great let's go"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note:

Hey, sorry I haven't wrote anything for almost a year now? Maybe even a year (I can't remember). I've been really busy gaming . I'm back into writing so I'll try update a lot quicker than I've been doing for the last chapters. By the way I hope you have time to read my new story, its only one chapter but I'd like some opinions on the idea of it

cyas

Snowsin

R & R

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	18. The Night that Changed Everythinglemon

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 18: The Night that Changed Everything

Sasuke sat on his leather couch watching time pass by, he had to pick Sakura up soon for the festival. He glanced at his attire in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction. Naruto had made him buy a new formal outfit for this occasion. He remembered him saying something about impressing Sakura, but he knew she wouldn't mind what he wore. He had purchased a black suit and paid a tailor to place the Uchiha clan symbol onto the back of his jacket.

Taking another quick glance at the clock he decided to head off to fetch Sakura, stopping by the mirror to check his appearance. He wouldn't normally care how he looked but tonight it was different. As he walked the streets of Konoha, his mind thought off how Sakura would look. For the first time in a while, he started to get butterflies in his stomach. He stopped walking and looked down at his stomach obviously annoyed with this feeling.

When walking to Sakura's parents house he passed by Ino's flower shop, she had told him to buy some flowers for Sakura which he did. He picked the reddest rose he could find, Ino giggled at his choice which earned her a glare.

"No, No... I think it's funny you picked that rose" she explained.

"Aa" he replied and placed the money on the counter.

"Cya, then" replied Ino as she rushed back to her house to get dressed.

_At least she's not an annoying fan girl anymore..._ he thought.

_Sakura's house..._

Her mother smiled at her little girl, still trying to get her pink hair into a suitable hairstyle.

"How do I look?" she asked, staring at the mirror in front of her.

"Very beautiful darling" replied her mother.

Sakura then walked out into the lounge where her dad was occupied with reading a newspaper. He heard the shuffling of feet and lowered his newspaper. Sakura beamed at her dad, who was speechless.

"...that Uchiha boy better treat you well" he whispered but Sakura heard him and laughed.

"Make sure you don't come home too late, have fun though" her father instructed.

Sakura hugged her father who just smiled at his little girl. Her mother walked up to her and tidied her up, just then the doorbell rang. _That must be him... _Sakura looked at the clock and smiled. _Early as usual _she thought.

"That must be your date honey" beamed her mother.

"Yeah, well I better be off. Love you" she said as she bid them good bye.

Stopping to glance at the mirror in the front door, happy with how she looked, she opened the door.

Sasuke stood there with a rose in one hand, Sakura looked over him and her heart fluttered.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his eyes wide. She looked so beautiful; he smiled trying to hide the butterflies in his stomach. Sakura was wearing a red V neck dress with cherry blossom patterns on the side of it.

Sakura took the rose from his hand and put it in her hair carefully.

"You look amazing..." Sasuke complimented, cursing himself for sounding stupid.

Sakura blushed at the compliment and stepped outside. She then whispered in his ear "So do you, Sasuke-kun" and hugged him. Sasuke blushed at the close contact which made Sakura smile as they broke apart. They both headed towards the festival but little did they know that Sasuke wasn't the only Uchiha in Konoha.

"Foolish little brother..." Itachi muttered into the wind.

_Festival..._

"Sasuke, can you help set up the chairs" asked Sakura, very politely.

"Aa" he replied placing chairs at the tables. It was Sakura's duty as the Hokage's pupil to help set up for events such as this. Tsunade came around to check on the progress, she stopped as she saw Sakura trying to reach a chair on a high stack. Chuckling she headed towards her favourite student. She then saw Sasuke grab the chair for Sakura. "Here" he said to her smirking.

"Thank You" she replied very embarrassed.

"Hey, Sakura" Tsunade said, glancing down the street filled with stalls.

"Hello, how are you?" she answered, surprised to see her mentor out.

"I'm good, you and the Uchiha are doing a good job setting up" she stated.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard right Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa" his eye brow rose.

Tsunade was wearing a green v neck dress which had a nice flower pattern. Sasuke gave her a questioning look as he had never seen her dress this way before. He couldn't help but notice how big her breasts were. He closed his eyes, disgusted with what he was thinking.

"You look very pretty Sakura, I hope you have a good night" she said, as she walked off.

"Sakura-chan, Teme" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto carrying Hinata on his back, running towards them. He stopped in front of Sasuke and let Hinata down. She dusted herself off, and then took a seat.

"That was fun Naruto-kun" she spoke softly.

Naruto grinned and then took a seat opposite Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke took the two remaining seats on the table as they began to chat.

"...Sakura-chan, do you like the Teme's clothes" Naruto asked.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who had his eye closed, she then smiled.

"Off course I do" she replied. Sasuke who was listening to the conversation opened one eye.

Naruto laughed "I helped him choose what to wear; he was going to use his dad's old clothes"

Sakura looked at her raven haired date. She understood why he wanted to wear his father's clothes. Sasuke looked down embarrassed but annoyed at the same time. Sakura took his hand from under the table and gave it a squeeze. She then mouthed _I understand why _to him. Sasuke felt relieved that she could understand, so he let out a sigh.

"Let's go" he told Sakura as he stood up from the table. The place was starting to get crowded. Sakura nodded and waved to Naruto and Hinata who walked off in the other direction. As the couple travelled through the streets, Sakura noted that she saw Ten Ten wrapped around Neji's arm and Ino and Shikamaru kissing on the Ferris wheel. Sasuke then stopped at a stall so Sakura joined him.

The stall had targets placed on a tree and read 'Kunai Throwing'. Sasuke purchased one go, he hit every target insight but still had two kunai left.

"I'll give you a hint" chuckled the elderly man. "...It's behind the tree"

Sasuke smirked; he jumped in the air and threw on kunai in the direction off the tree then before landing he threw the other with much greater force. The two kunai collided in the air and the first kunai went hurtling towards the ground until a dull thud was heard.

"...Amazing" replied the man as he went to check if it had hit the target. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and dusted him off, he just enjoyed the contact.

"Well done sir" replied the shop keeper. He reached under this desk to pull out a panda bear toy. Sasuke accepted the prize and thanked the stall owner. He found Sakura at another stall purchasing fairy floss.

"Sakura, I've got something for you" he whispered in her ear. She turned around immediately to find a panda toy held in front of her by Sasuke.

"Aww, it's so cute" she commented cuddling her new gift. "..Not as cute as you though Sasuke-kun" she said sticking her tongue out at him. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she pouted.

"Your tongues covered in blue" chuckled Sasuke.

Sakura's mouth formed an O. Sasuke then grabbed her hand and led her to a less noisy part of the festival.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun" she replied automatically.

Sasuke then placed a blind fold over her eyes. Sakura panicked at first but soon felt Sasuke's touch so she calmed down. He picked her up in his arms, bridal style and headed towards a secret destination. The cool air rushed against them as Sasuke danced across the rooftops. Sakura couldn't help but shiver from the cold, so he brought her closer to his body. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to the beat of his heart.

Soon they slowed down and Sasuke jumped down from the rooftops. He landed gracefully and helped Sakura stand up. He stood behind her and gently pushed her towards the destination. When he stopped, Sakura could hear the chirps of crickets and the rustle of leaves as a gentle breeze blew through some nearby trees. Sasuke then removed the blindfold and a breathtaking scene met her. She was standing in front of a lake that glistened under the starry sky.

The moonlight reflected on the surface off the water, she turned to face Sasuke and found him setting up a picnic rug on some nearby grass. Sakura took of her shoes and felt the cold sand between her toes. _This is perfect_ she thought, feeling so satisfied. She then joined Sasuke on the picnic mat. He pulled her close and they gazed at the stars together.

"...I don't have much longer" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at him wide eyed, but then realised he meant that his year was almost over. Tears formed in her eyes but she forced them at bay, she didn't want to cry. Pulling her closer she felt his warmth.

"...I still haven't completed my goals either" he spoke.

"I'll complete them for you, even if it costs my life" Sakura said.

Sasuke felt a deep feeling that he'd never felt before. The feeling of deep satisfaction.

"I Love You Sakura" he spoke into the wind and to the girl in his arms.

She looked up into his onyx eyes and lost herself in them. She leaned closer to him and he did the same. Until their lips met, Sasuke's hand moved to her neck. She then pushed herself on top off him, as their tongues danced in each other's mouth. Sakura unbuttoned Sasuke's top and chucked into the grass. They broke for air, not leaving each other's lust filled eyes. Then their lips joined once again, Sasuke then lifted Sakura's dress over her head and discarded it into the night.

He then flipped her over so she was underneath him; his eyes took in the sight of her beautiful form. He then continued the heated kisses, soon he unclasped her bra. Throwing it aside he placed kisses down her neck which soon met her collar bone. He then took her nipple into his mouth while his other hand gently fondled with her other breast. He teased it, and then licked it. Sakura moaned with pleasure and arched into him.

Moving onto the other breast he then stopped and looked over her erect nipples. He smiled with satisfaction. Sakura whimpered at the loss of contact. Sasuke's fingers gently travelled across her smooth skin, where he placed butterfly kisses. He then met her pink panties, and removed them. Again he took in the sight of Sakura, his Sakura naked underneath him.

"Sasuke-kun..." whispered a breathless Sakura.

It was all he needed to hear, he placed one finger into her core. She moaned as he began to thrust it in and out. He then placed a second finger inside her wet core. "Sasuke-kun..." she moaned his name in pleasure. "Oh, Sasuke-kun... , don't stop" He continued to thrust his fingers into her heated core. "Oh, Sasuke-kun" she screamed into the night. She bucked as she came onto his fingers; he then lifted them to his lips.

"You taste sweet Sakura" he whispered to her.

Sakura blushed deeply and brought herself up and kissed him. She pulled him down and flipped him over so he was underneath. She soon found her way to his pants as she removed them. Tossing them into their surroundings, she couldn't help but smile. Sasuke was wearing Uchiha clan boxers. Sakura then pulled them down and removed them.

She gasped when she saw Sasuke's erect shaft. Sasuke felt pride in when Sakura gasped. She then wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to move up and down and much to her happiness he grunted. She then licked his erect shaft, Sasuke moaned her name. Putting it in her mouth, she moved up and down. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He gently grabbed her shoulders and flipped her underneath him.

He placed his shaft in front of the entrance to her core. He looked at her eyes and asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I've been wanting this moment forever.." she pleaded with him.

With that Sasuke slowly entered her wet core. Sakura's lips frowned with the pain and Sasuke saw this, he was going to withdraw his shaft but her hand stopped him. "No, keep it in me" she panted. "Aa" replied Sasuke following her request. He stayed in her without moving for some time so she got used to the feeling. She then nodded telling him to continue. He started to thrust into her, finding a rhythm. He couldn't even describe this feeling of pure pleasure.

"Sakura..." he moaned into the darkness.

Sakura feeling the waves of pleasure surge through her every time he thrust into her core. She moaned as her hand played with her nipples.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... Faster"

He again followed her request increasing his speed.

"OH, Sasuke-kun... Harder please" she panted out.

Following her third request he pushed in harder and faster. Soon he could feel himself climbing to his peak. Sakura was also on her way to an orgasm.

"OH, SASUKE-KUN, DON'T STOP" she yelled into the night.

That was all he could take. He grunted as he thrust harder and faster. Sakura panted as she came with Sasuke. Their juices mixing together. Sasuke feeling exhausted collapsed beside, his Sakura. She rested her head on his muscular shoulder and observed the sky again, the smell of sex evident. Their bodies covered in sweat, never had Sakura felt so complete.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you so much" she spoke.

"I love you more" he replied, smiling.

Together they drifted off to slumber, on the other side of Konoha fireworks shot up into the sky celebrating the end of the festival.

_Sakura's parents house..._

Sakura and Sasuke reached the front of her parent's house. The lights were out which seemed odd since her mother said they should be on. Sasuke noticed her confusion so he kissed her check good night.

"I'll wait outside, in case something's wrong"

Sasuke had a feeling something was wrong, he hated these gut feelings. Sakura opened the door with the spare key.

"Mum, Dad?" she yelled.

All the lights were off inside the house, _they must be asleep thought_ Sakura. She walked up the stairs to check her parents' bedroom, something wasn't right. She took a candle from the table and lit it. With a candle in one hand and her panda toy in the other she headed towards her parents room. She opened the door and instantly the smell of blood whisked through the air. She looked to the centre of the room and screamed.

Sasuke heard the scream and bolted into the house...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N:

Hey, how is everyone? As you can tell this is a very long chapter. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested, PM me. It's for For and my new story. Hope you enjoyed the lemon, it's my first so please give some tips on what I can do better.

Cheers and Cya

Snowsin

CSS ARCHangel Shadow

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	19. Torn

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 19: Torn

Sakura's eyes were wide with fear and misty from the tears that were flowing freely down her face. Her stomach felt like someone had ripped it out, she sobbed even louder. Sasuke appeared and what he saw shocked him, Itachi was standing over both of Sakura's parents bodies. He couldn't tell if they were dead. Seeing the man he had despised from his child hood standing in front of him, his anger was consuming any sensible part of him. Sharingan blazing he stepped forward not noticing his depressed girlfriend on the floor.

Sakura felt anger, hate and power radiating off him, she almost forgot why she was crying. She was scared; she hadn't felt so much anger towards anyone before. Fearing the worst, she gritted her teeth, she wanted to confirm her parents were dead.

"Mum...? Dad...?" she spoke softly.

Itachi shifted his gaze from his younger brother to the two people at his feet. Sasuke also shifted his gaze to the unmoving bodies on the floor. Suddenly memories came rushing back to him, the night he saw his parents motionless on the wood floor, his fists clenched as he endured the torture of that night.

"Sak..ur..a" came a faint reply.

Sakura's eyes widened as she leapt to her parents side. Her mother shuffled awkwardly and managed to free herself from the weight of her husband. She took her daughters awaiting hand, and felt a soothing sensation running through her. Looking up she saw her daughter pouring her chakra into her. Smiling faintly she closed her eyes and rested her head on the floor.

"He's..." she said trying to imply to Sakura's father.

Her daughter turned to face her pale father, checking for a pulse she found none. A fresh set of tears raced down her cheeks. Then he twitched under her hand, her heart jumped. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He saw his wife and daughter to his left. His time was coming, he could feel it. Searching the room he found the desired man.

"Sa...suke, come here" he muttered.

The young avenger eyed Itachi down and cautiously went to the man. Sakura rushed to her father's aid pouring chakra into his injuries. Then an arm stopped her, her father's hand grasped her.

"Don't, your mother needs it" he said, gesturing to the left.

"No, you do" Sakura stuttered out.

Again she tried to heal her father but his crushing grip stopped her. She looked at Sasuke who was lost in a world of his own. His eyes showed each tomoe of his sharingan spinning so fast they appeared as a black line instead of 3 individual tomoes.

"S..ass..uke, t..ake...care...of..h..er" muttered her father, who then went limp.

Sasuke felt someone call his name back into the present and when he looked down, he knew why. Sakura touched his shoulder and turning to face her, all he could see was the silver trials of moisture running down her cheeks. Sakura's mother let out a shriek as Itachi brought out a kunai and lunged at her.

Sakura screamed, she was pushed back as Sasuke charged forward. Reaching Itachi just in time to intercept his finishing blow, he grabbed his brother's akatsuki cloak and hurled him through the roof. He looked back to see Sakura by her mother's side healing each cut and gash with expert experience, she looked up and nodded.

Sasuke leapt onto the roof and found his brother, a fresh wave of adrenalin flowed through his blood stream. He charged forward at his older brother who was still recovering, when he met they engaged in a deadly taijutsu match. Each blow was even, but slowly Itachi was tiring. Jumping back he activated his mangekyou sharingan.

"Impressive, little brother" he stated.

"Shut up" replied Sasuke, quickly forming some hand seals.

Itachi couldn't read them, which worried him slightly but when he saw nothing happened he couldn't help but smirk.

"Foolish little brother"

Just then Sasuke performed some fire style jutsu which Itachi matched with the Uchiha clan grand fireball. Surprisingly Sasuke's justsu wasn't as strong he Itachi expected, pushing harder than before he broke through but Sasuke was't there. Suddenly there was grey smoke coming from behind him. Turning around Itachi saw Sasuke with a black robe instead of his normal attire.

Raising an eyebrow in question, Sasuke just lunged at him. Itachi noticed his movements were quicker and more powerful than before, so he was forced to use chakra to heighten his reflexes. Soon Sasuke pulled away from close combat, panting slightly. He had got a few good hits on his older brother who couldn't move without struggling due to him placing a kunai in his right leg.

"This is it" he said.

Itachi watched on with shock. Sasuke formed hand seals faster than before, when he finished he finished he jumped back onto another house's roof.

"Dragon Style: Dragon fury jutsu" he shouted.

Itachi's eyes couldn't register his movements, but only the searing pain of his right shoulder. Looking over he found his right arm had been completely removed.

"argh" he couldn't hold back the pain.

Deciding this had gone on for long enough he disappeared back into the house, Sasuke followed immediately. He reappeared in front of Sakura and her mother, Sakura screamed. Shortly after her mother's body went limp, Sasuke appeared next to Sakura still facing his brother who had jumped back to the roof.

"I'll be back to finish the job and Sakura welcome to the family..." he spoke.

"You bastard" Sasuke was about to leap after him, but a hand held his own. Turning around he saw Sakura.

"Please.. Don't leave" she pleaded.

_Tsunade's Office..._

Tsunade was still awake finishing her paperwork with the help of Kakashi and Naruto, the sooner she finished organising her office the sooner she could drink.

"Granny Tsunade, this is boring" said Naruto which was accompanied with a yawn.

Tsunade twitched.

"Naruto, this is good experience" she replied sternly.

She heard him mutter something fowl but didn't bother to punish him for it. Suddenly on one of the closer buildings a man was sent flying out of the roof.

"Kakashi, can you check who that is?" asked Tsunade.

The masked jounin nodded and walked over to the window, but stopping abruptly.

"It's... ITACHI"

Tsunade dropped her paperwork and turned straight to Kakashi while Naruto rushed to his sensei's side.

"Whose house is that?" asked Tsunade pushing up the window.

A scream was head and each of the trio knew exactly who it was. Sakura..

"Shit" roared Naruto, bolting off the roof to the target house. Kakashi and Tsunade hot on his trial.

_The Haruno residence..._

Sasuke looked down; the only obstacle holding him from his revenge was Sakura. He understood why, his head wanted to jerk his hand away from her and pursue his brother. His whole reason for living was to avenge nothing more nothing less, and she was preventing him from doing it.

While on the other hand he knew she would need him, this was a difficult time. He looked at her face; he could see she was waiting for his answer. The look he gave her, gave Sakura her answer.

"Go..." she spoke softly.

Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"..your life was all for this moment and I'm holding you back" she painfully spoke. _I always hold you back.._

Sasuke then took her hand into his own, he knew his answer. Revenge was important but Sakura meant more that his revenge. He knew if he was younger he would've chosen revenge but he couldn't hurt Sakura twice.

She cried into his chest, gripping his robe tight.

"I'd thought you would leave me..." she cried.

"So did I" he replied, feeling he should tell her the truth.

She looked up into his onyx eyes, he spoke but she couldn't hear him. He gently shook her then she passed out from chakra exhaustion. Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto then arrived armed with two ANBU platoons.

_Hospital..._

Sasuke occupied a chair in the far left corner of the room while he let a trainee nurse heal his small cuts and bruises. His eyes never left the sleeping form off Sakura, keeping watch in case Itachi came back. Itachi.. The name was a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke couldn't even think about it without crushing something in his grasp, fortunately it was only his torn clothing.

Sakura's mother was in the room to the left. Two ANBU platoons were patrolling the hallway even though secretly Sasuke knew they were no match for Itachi, so why place them there? Sasuke let his mind drift off into valleys of thoughts like this but his eyes remained sharp. Sasuke then noticed a presence outside the room.

"How did he get into Konoha so easily?!" roared the blonde hokage.

Silence was her answer.

"It was a festiva..." Shizune stopped dead sentence, the glare she got was murderous.

"That's not good enough" replied an unfamiliar voice.

Sasuke's ears tuned into the voice of the conversations new participant.

"We can't do anything about that bastard even though he killed one off our best medic's family members..." continued the elderly voice.

Silence again intruded the conversation; someone was tapping their foot to pass the time.

"..but we can do something about the other Uchiha in this village" he finished.

Sasuke stood up, his eyes leaving Sakura for the first time. He was walking towards the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, Kakashi held him back. The nurse looked on in horror, hoping to escape but she dared not move.

"..What on earth do you mean?" inquired the hokage.

Clearing his worn throat the man continued, "Considering the safety of this village, we decided the only reason Itachi came here was to kill Sasuke. If we eliminated him from the village there would be no further problems regarding Itachi."

Sasuke took the man's words to heart, it made sense but he wasn't ready to leave yet.

Tsunade snorted while rolling her eyes, "So what, we kick him out?"

"No, we execute him" came the blunt reply.

A long drawn out silence followed. Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth; he failed to notice that Sakura was awake. Kakashi did though and smiled from beneath his mask. She nodded grimly back and listened intently.

"So we are to kill him?" Shizune stuttered.

"That's stupid, we are already..." continued Tsunade, but she was cut short.

"..the sooner he's out of the picture, the better" came the heartless reply.

Kakashi was surprised Sasuke hadn't ripped down the door and killed the man, but his composure held firm for now. Sakura wanted to talk but her mouth was to dry, gesturing Kakashi over which went unnoticed by the avenger.

"..this decision is from the village Tsunade, you can't change a democracy"

"Tch"

With those words Sasuke disappeared in a burst of flames. Tsunade hearing the sound quickly opened the door to find Sakura with a dark expression and Kakashi looking down at the floor. _Damn it... _Sakura's gaze then turned to the elderly man; her cold glare was something that even Tsunade was afraid of. The trainee rushed out the room not wanting anymore to do with this affair.

"Why..?" came the faint voice, before she passed out.

_XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: Hey, hows everyone doing?_

_Getting back into the habit of writing again, this story is nearly over. I can't think of much more to do with it, I see a lot more potential in my newer story._

_Cya _

_snowsin_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


	20. The End

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Summary:

After 3 years of thinking Sasuke has finally admitted he cares about his 'Family' in Konoha. Sasuke returns but the villagers hate him. How will he prove to the whole of konoha that he has changed. Time is ticking... SasuSaku

I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 20: The End

Tsunade sat back in her chair facing her wood desk which once again was stacked with paperwork. She couldn't help but sigh at the amount of work that always seemed to occupy and pile her desk space. Running a hand through her long blonde hair, she turned her chair to face the window.

A soft knock was heard on the door soon afterward.

"Come in" came the drained voice of the hokage.

The faint click of the door moving out of place was heard which was soon accompanied with the shuffling of feet. Judging from the sound only one person had entered the room.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke has returned on his own accord" came the reply.

Tsunade let out a breath she didn't think she was holding in. Closing her eyes she let the words sink in. _That would have turned out messy..._

"..although.." continued the ANBU, hesitant on whether to continue.

At this Tsunade turned around to face the messenger, placing her hands on the desk and raising an eye brow.

"..although...?" waiting for the explanation.

"..well." the ANBU scratched their head.

"..Sakura won't part with him" she finished.

Tsunade figured this would be a problem and she had already predicted Sakura's behaviour.

"Let her stay with him, she's probably the reason he came back.." she said, stating the undeniable truth.

The kunoichi nodded and left, gently closing the door behind her.

Tsunade then readied herself for the trail but this time the execution was surely going to happen. Although she didn't particularly agree with these methods, the village wanted him dead so she had to comply. Life was harsh and she knew it.

_The Trail.._

The seats were filled with numerous amounts of people, each wanting so see the last Uchicha executed. The sound of chattering voices filled the location. The only unoccupied chairs left were the lords, ladies and elders of konoha who were yet to enter.

Tsunade scanned the crowd and saw many familiar faces like Neji and his cousin Hinata. Her eyes however came to rest on Uzumaki Naruto, his colour completely drained from his face. Her eyes slightly widening at how frightfully pale his usually tanned face was. She scanned the room and found some medics but thought against the idea.

After the lords and ladies had taken their place the chattering gradually softened till it was completely silent. Tsunade stood up to the podium and addressed the people.

"Today we are called here to sentence Uchicha Sasuke" she read from the scroll.

"I thought he was sentenced to death already!" roared a citizen. The crowd burst into chatter once again. Amongst the chatter there seemed to be the same conversation going one witch Tsunade could easily pick up.

_So he's going to die then...?_

_Serves him right. The bastard._

_What about that Sakura girl?_

_Who cares. _

Tsunade's eye brow twitched slightly as her teeth were clenched together.

"Silence" she wasn't heard.

Again she tried, "Silence".

"SILENCE!" she roared and immediately the chatter ceased.

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing... At that moment the village elders. The crowd was silenced when a chilling gust of wind blew through the air. Hokage tower was crowded with numerous people, as the trail of Uchicha Sasuke began...

Sasuke was seated on a wooden bench inside the hokages main room, his gaze firmly set on the outside atmosphere. A cloudy sky met his eyes which seemed fit for his mood. Sakura sat beside him; she hadn't left his side during this whole ordeal which somehow made him feel better in this grim situation.

She silently slipped her hand into his and weaved her fingers with his. Sighing she let her head lean against his broad shoulder. Sasuke turned his head to face her and instantly met her eyes; all he could see was sadness.

"Sakura, you're not making this easier" he stated, sighing.

"It isn't supposed to be..." she replied, giving him an uncertain look.

Sasuke knew this but he didn't think the idea of her staying with him would make it any easier. Although he did enjoy her company during this lonely time before the trail. His mind however travelled back to moment when she found him after leaving the hospital..

_Sasuke was standing at the main entrance to Konoha, the same bench where he had left her that night plainly in view. Taking a seat he pondered the situation he was in, should he run? Or was it even worth trying to? Questions floated around his head which he couldn't answer. He was certain though that running away wasn't going to help._

_Sakura had left the hospital immediately after Sasuke had vanished, fearing the worst she ran to the gates. Having a gut feeling he was going to run away, she followed her instinct and indeed he was sitting there, on that bench which held many memories._

_Taking a seat beside him she gently placed her hand in his and smiled in spite of the miserable times, this smile could lighten his day even if she didn't know it. Which it did.._

"_I'm sorry things turned out this way.." came his saddened voice. _

"_No Sasuke, I'm sorry" came her immediate reply. He looked up startled._

"_Why are you sorry..?"_

"_I couldn't protect you, I trained to bring you back and now I'm weak again" she replied with all honesty._

_Sasuke just felt a faint smile tug his lips as he pulled her into an embrace._

"_Thank you"_

Sasuke stood up with Sakura by his side, it was all he needed. He held his chin high for the pride of his clan, one of the last Uchicha's to walk these halls. The last to be slaughtered by Konoha for wanting power to avenge his family, the last time he would see her beautiful emerald eyes and at that instant he knew how much he would miss her.

Soon he stepped through the doors leading onto the hokage tower roof and was greeted by a weary silence as he walked to his place in front of the hokage. He could feel the looks that people were sending his way, the looks of hate and some of sorrow. He spotted familiar faces which offered looks of sadness and regret. What did catch him of guard however was Sakura glaring fiercely back at anyone who dared to look their way. Her presence lifted his downtrodden spirits and hope.

Once they were all seated and Sasuke restrained with some guards, the trial began...

Danzo a village elder spoke first and addressed the crowd.

"I represent the view of the elders..." he spoke with authority and power.

How much Sasuke wanted to take that from him only Tsunade and Sakura could tell.

"...since his return nothing but trouble has occurred. Take the earlier incident as an example, Konoha villagers were slaughtered by his brother's hand in an attempt to bring Sasuke back onto the path of revenge. These villagers didn't deserve a cruel fate like the one handed to them so we must avenge them by killing the source of that hate. We will also safely assume that once Sasuke is gone Itachi will stop playing games with our village.." he continued with his spitting of lies and falsehoods.

Naruto could only grit his teeth as the words washed over him and his determination now stronger than ever. _I will stop this Sasuke-teme, even to give up my dream... _He was about to jump into the empty space when a familiar voice spoke.

"Foolish little brother..." the crowd went into a state of panic; shinobi tried to move but were stuck under a strange technique which restricted their movement.

"..I honestly thought your hatred would lead to you killing me but I was wrong. You will not die to the hands of this pathetic village my brother but to the man you have been striving to kill"

"..Itachi.." cursed Sasuke.

The said man appeared on the stage with the blankest of faces..

"GUARDS!!" roared Tsunade, while the elders cowered in fear of their lives.

A flurry of ANBU appeared on stage, their coats flapping with the harsh winds. Each drew their weapon ready for combat but an ear piercing cry was heard instead. All ninja fell onto the floor writhing in pain.

"The standards have dropped here.." Itachi plainly stated.

"Tch"

Sasuke broke all restraining measures on him and charged at his older brother while Naruto also joined the fray. Sasuke saw the blonde join the battle and acknowledged him with a sharp nod.

"The killing blow is mine Naruto.." he yelled before running back into hand to hand combat.

"SASUKE!" cried Sakura, running straight after him.

Tsunade broke free of the state of panic and quickly ordered the evacuation of all villagers and elders. Meanwhile Sasuke and Itachi had engaged in a ninjutsu battle one off the fiercest fights Tsunade had ever witnessed. The sheer power of each blow seemed to reinforce the killing intent of each of the brothers. Naruto had his signature shadow clones out while they threw rasengans around as Sakura stood back and assisted when needed.

Sakura watched on in horror as her man fought against everything that caused him to entangle himself in this mess, with that in mind she rushed into the fray of exchanging blows. Three against one, the odds seemed good but their synchronisation was off.

"Sakura we all need to focus.." came the faint voice of Sasuke.

"TEME"

"Sure"

"Let's do this.."

Sasuke once again rushed into assault, his kunai slashing and parrying. The sound of metal clashing echoed on the now empty battlefield.

"Ah, three against one isn't fair brother.." taunted Itachi.

His eyes shifted into the mangekyou sharingan, as he laughed at the three ninja trying to defeat him. He wasn't too confident now that Naruto decided to join the battle.

_Keep your mind focused.._

_Don't lose your cool.._

_Gah.._

Many thoughts raced through both their heads, Sakura was trying to come up with a plan but Sasuke seemed too lost in the battle to be thinking about anything at the moment. Racking her brain for answers she failed to find any. Naruto how ever seemed to be gained valuable information as his shadow clones disappeared. He altered his attacking style and so did Sasuke.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled, rushing back to aid the cornered Sasuke.

This fight was fast tipping the scales favouring Itachi, he had come prepared. Sasuke how ever had his chakra drained before this ceremony and was struggling. Sakura helped slightly even the fight but she couldn't keep this up she was trained for healing not extended fights.

_I need to protect her.._

_I need get my revenge before I die..._

With those thoughts in mind Sasuke released all his remaining chakra into one final combination. While Naruto seemed to be following his train of thoughts as the foxes cloak had reached three tails stage.

"Sakura, you remember this right" he asked over the noise of parrying.

"Yes.. but..."

"DO IT!" he yelled before leaving Itachi.

Sakura stood back and formed a few clones and rushed again at Itachi who hadn't stopped laughing at these feeble attempts to kill him. Sakura had could see her time was running out, her chakra was running dangerously low but she must pull this final combination off. With that thought in mind she pushed her boundaries past her invisible boundaries.

Another thing she had to avoid as Naruto's raging chakra blows, coming in contact with his cloak would leave her heavily burned.

However they weren't the only ones feeling the effects of this prolonged battle, Itachi having his third level sharingan active was draining even more chakra then he planned.

"Shit" he cursed, realising this could be his downfall.

A blur of pink skimmed across his vision and before he could realise he was air bound. The bone shattering blows he was receiving went unnoticed as his crow illusion vanished. Sakura now all out off chakra stood there panting. Itachi appeared before her and grabber her throat while lifting her off the ground.

"Looks like you lose.." came his emotionless voice.

"No, you do.." she spluttered.

"SAKURA-CHAN" roared Naruto.

With that Sasuke launched his chidori from his hand. Itachi hadn't seen this kind of jutsu before, this chakra had taken the shape of a spear. Before he could think Sakura grabbed his hand and broke it with no mercy. Itachi buckled at the pain and with his fall she threw him into the incoming spear which pierced his heart.

Naruto who was so enraged came finished him with one final kick.

Itachi skidded to a stop at the barrier off the tower, before he could even think Sasuke grabbed his hair and slit his throat.

"Finally.."

All of the konoha ninja could remember was a sea of red blood before they blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

_Hospital.._

Sasuke again woke to the sterilised smell of a hospital. He looked to his left and found the bed occupied by Sakura, she was ok. The feeling of relief washed over him.

"I see your awake.." came a voice.

Sasuke startled nearly jumped out of bed but his body forbid it.

"Calm down, it's just me.." came the voice of the hokage.

_Ah, it was her._

"Well how should I put this Sasuke..." she asked.

".." came his blank response.

"Well they've decided that you've done the village a favour by ridding Itachi and well majority decided to keep you alive" she concluded.

Sasuke was speechless, since when did he have such luck?

"Don't waste it" she finished as she exited the hospital room.

Again Sasuke looked to his left and found Sakura looking back smiling at him.

Finally he would be able to enjoy life for a while...

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_A/N: I know it's being ages since I've updated. Maybe even longer than a year? Well I've decided to finish this story as It was something I needed to do. The story "Blind" by ObsidianSickle got me thinking about writing again so I might be starting a new story. Hopefully my writing has improved since last time._

_Snowsin_

_xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_


End file.
